Mein kleiner Schatz
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser estudiar en la Academia "W" para que Vash Zwingli tema tanto por su novata hermana? Precuela y long-fic de "Meine heimliche Liebe". Dedicado a Yue-black-in-the-Ai. Se está empezando a publicar en mi blog personal.
1. Vorwort

Hace años, mis padres me confesaron que cuando nací, mamá pidió que la ligaran, terminado mi parto.

En ese tiempo, tenía cinco años y deseaba con fervor, pese a ser muy pequeño, tener un hermanito. Y me deprimí.

Estaba tan abatido por la noticia que ellos decidieron que podían adoptar. Cuando me lo dijeron, lo pensé mucho... Es decir, ellos no tenían pensado tomar esa medida hasta que reaccioné de esa manera. Así que les pedí que no fuera un bebé. No quería darles molestias - aún más después de lo mío.

Un día, fueron a verme a la escuela. Ambos.

Tenía el presentimiento que algo bueno pasaría. Y así fue.

Llegamos a un orfanato. Yo quería jugar con todos y que sean mis hermanitos, pero estaba consciente que buscaba a un ser humano que me acompañara y me viera como un hermano mayor. Y entonces, la vi.

En un rincón apartado, una niñita que no superaba los cuatro años, rubia, con una expresión vacía en el rostro, peinaba una muñeca de trapo. Su tristeza me atrajo como polilla a la luz. Me senté frente a ella y como noté que las agujetas de uno de sus zapatitos estaban deshechas, las hice nudo sin pedir permiso.

Ella se sorprendió, creo, y me miró fijamente.

\- Hola, soy Vash. Mamá dice que es peligroso tener las agujetas desatadas.

\- Hola. - Escondió su rostro tras la muñeca. - Perdón. No sé amarrarlas.

\- Oye ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Erika. Erika Vogel. Eso me dijo la señora del orfanato.

\- ¡Ah!... Oye ¿no quieres irte conmigo y mis papis y ser mi hermanita?

Ella soltó la muñeca. La impacté con mi pedido. Y no fue la única: mi madre y mi padre estaban atónitos. Jamás había hecho tan buenas migas con alguien - excepto con Rody, pero es mi amigo de por mi casa - y no creían que quisiera una hermana. Pienso que mi fascinación por las armas de juguete y el fútbol es difícil imaginarme ser delicado con otra persona.

Después de eso, y un sinfín de rabietas, mis padres iniciaron el proceso de adopción.

/Diez años después/

\- Hermano, está puesta la mesa. ¿Te ayudo con el pastel?

Hoy celebramos el décimo aniversario de la primera visita al orfanato. El proceso de adopción duró tres largos años, pero no la dejamos de visitar hasta que su documentación estuvo en regla para traerla a casa.

"Vogel" era el apellido de su alcohólico y miserable padre, quien la maltrataba a ella y a su verdadera madre. Lamentablemente, la señora murió después de una golpiza, "cortesía" de aquel maldito, y ella quedó seriamente herida. El orfanato la acogió luego de que la corte dictaminara la culpabilidad de su padre. Sin embargo, durante el trámite para que formara parte de mi familia, no quiso cambiar su apellido. Su argumento fue que el pasado no se va, aunque le pongas otra etiqueta. Por tanto, mis padres le concedieron la única condición para dejarnos traerla a mi casa.

Además, este año es el último de la secundaria, para ella. Yo quiero que vaya a una preparatoria donde pueda juntarse con gente de bien. Porque lo que me ha tocado... Digamos que soy estudiante de la Academia "W" y lo último que quiero es que ella se inmiscuya en ese nido de víboras. No piensan sino en cómo hacer y deshacer la vida y honra de las personas. El bullying y el chisme son deportes institucionales y aún cuando la persona no haga algo malo, todo lo tergiversan.

Lo malo de hoy es que en este momento, mientras cenamos el pastel de fresas que ayudé a preparar, mi hermana acaba de meterse a la boca del lobo: "Padre, madre: quiero entrar a la misma academia que mi hermano".

Y en esta casa, nadie puede decirle que no.


	2. Kapitel 1: Eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung

La alarma ha sonado. Son las cinco de la mañana.

Hace años dejé de levantarme tan temprano. Madrugo, como todos los de esta casa, pero, yo tenía un ritual y desde que sucedió _aquello_, solo los 6 de Agosto, como marca mi calendario en el presente, intento hacerlo.

/Trece años atrás/

\- ¡Levántate, Gilbi! ¡Es domingo!

\- ¡Zelig!... ¡Tengo sueño!... ¡Y deja de saltar en mi cama!

\- ¡Niños! - Es el abuelo, ha entrado - ¡Arriba! Deben alistarse para ir a misa. - Y me quita la cobija de un tirón.

\- ¡Abuelo!... - No me agrada sentir el frío de la madrugada.

\- ¡A-bue-li-to, mira! Yo ya estoy levantado y traté de levantar al pequeño Gilbi. Son las cinco y hay mucho por hacer.

Es admirable, hasta el punto del asco, ver que mi hermano mayor, Zelig, le agrade ir a la iglesia. Creo que si fuera por él, viviría en una.

Es tres años mayor que yo. Se parece mucho a mamá, al pequeño Lutz y al abuelo: son rubios, ojos azules y muy pálidos. Bueno, el azul de los ojos de mi hermano es un poquito más oscuro, como el cielo de las diez de la mañana. Pero nadie atina a adivinar la edad de Zelig, porque yo, con cuatro años (¡ya sé contar!) soy más alto que él.

/En el presente/

\- Lo que la estúpida leucemia te hizo...

He levantado un pequeño altar, con el crucifijo que siempre veía Zelig para rezar. Y tengo en mis manos la foto que nos tomaron el primer día que yo fui a la escuela, hace 13 años.

Teníamos la misma estatura. Creían que éramos mellizos, aunque desmentir eso era bastante difícil porque para ti también fue tu primer día de escuela, aquella vez, gracias a que estabas en Remisión.

Mamá dijo, en su momento, que Zelig fue diagnosticado con Leucemia el día de mi primer cumpleaños. Y desde entonces, cuando supe eso, odié que en la escuela se esforzaran por celebrarlo, cuando en casa, en especial para mí, no era una fecha que celebrar.

Mis padres discutían mucho por las deudas médicas, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que se mantenían juntos por nosotros y, puede ser, por ellos mismos.

Actualmente, papá trabaja en otro país y viene cada dos meses por una semana.

\- Antes estábamos más unidos, _bruder_...

/Doce años atrás/

\- ¡Zwingli!

\- ¡Beilschmidt! - hago "el saludo de los amigos" con el rubio bajito de mirada enojada.

\- ¡Gilbert! - mi hermano ha estado corriendo, por seguirme. - Hola, Vash.

\- Buenos días, Zelig. ¿Estás bien?

\- _Ja_, estoy bien. - sólo a Vash le hemos contado de su enfermedad.

\- ¡Torpe! - Dirigiéndose a mí. - ¡No agites a tu hermano!

\- Oye ¡no es justo! Zelig quiso correr y perseguirme. Yo sólo estaba apurado...

\- ¿Y para qué? Igual, han llegado bastante temprano...

Era una especie de ritual el encontrarnos los tres a la entrada de la escuela. A veces, sólo éramos Vash y yo, porque Zelig dejaba a Lutz en la zona de preescolar.

Esa misma tarde, los tres fuimos a la misa de las cinco. Zelig era el monaguillo #1; Vash y yo ayudamos en el momento de las limosnas y a organizar los puestos junto a los catequistas.

/Al presente/

\- Te gustaba tanto participar... - Mis ojos ya tienen lágrimas. - Y querías tener tantos amigos... Aún recuerdo cuando espantabas al sobrino del padre Gabriele, Feliciano, y lo convencidos que estábamos que era una niña con ropa de niño, por su voz... Sé que te dolió tanto no poder negarte a hacer esa promesa sin cumplir... Esa de ir a jugar fútbol todos juntos...

/Diez años atrás/

Zelig amaneció más pálido de lo normal. Se le estaba cayendo el pelo de nuevo y hace dos meses dejó la escuela.

La Leucemia volvió para llevárselo esta vez.

Desde el mismo día en que le dieron aquel diagnóstico, sólo hemos visto a Vash. Su mamá es la doctora de Zelig.

Tiene puestos unos tubos y una bolsa amarilla está conectada a uno de ellos. Según la Dra. Zwingli, es su comida.

Él no tenía fuerza para sostener ni un palillo y cada día se parecía a los esqueletos de Halloween. No dejaban entrar a Lutz a la habitación porque no querían asustarlo con la imagen demacrada de nuestro hermano mayor.

Un día, en la escuela, Feliciano Vargas y Lovino, su hermano mellizo (de verdad), me pidieron acompañarme a casa. Se acercaba el evento deportivo de la escuela y el más lindo - pero lindo como los cachorritos o como los gatitos bebés - de los niños Vargas me dijo que quería invitar a mi hermano aunque ya no vaya a la escuela.

Mi hermano mayor lloró cuando los tres entramos. Sentía vergüenza de que su más querido amigo lo viera así. El italianito también lloró, pero porque: "Mi mejor amigo está enfermo y quiero que me deje verlo". Se dieron un abrazo, mientras el pesado de Lovino salía. Por lo que noté, también estaba llorando y aprecio que no se portara mal en ese momento.

Nunca podré olvidar las frases de aquella tarde:

"- Trata de ir al evento, _amico_. Será mi primer juego en el equipo del curso. Será el 6 de agosto. Que Gil te lo recuerde. - De acuerdo, Feli. Haré lo posible para ir y animarte. - Te quiero, amigo. Llevaré dulces. - ¡Que bueno! Yo también te quiero, amigo."

Y el 6 de agosto, a las cinco de la manaña, mientras mamá cambiaba el suero de Zelig, el aparato que medía los latidos de su corazón, emitieron un pitido largo mientras dibujaban una línea recta.

Un grito.

Un anciano, cargando al nieto más joven y un hombre de mediana edad, entraron a mi habitación. Porque mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor...

/Fin de las memorias/

\- Porque cada seis de agosto me levanto temprano, rezo como no lo hago en todo el año, tomando una foto cualquiera donde estemos los dos, sólo para convencerme de una vez que ahora yo soy el mayor. Que mi Zelig ha muerto en la cama que ahora está desarmada en un rincón del ático. Que ahora Zwingli no me reconoce. Que Feliciano me mira con ira cuando alguien te llega a mencionar. Que mis amigos no llenan el vacío que tengo y aunque Lutz ha crecido bien, es claro que no compartimos lo suficiente como hermanos que lo que yo compartí contigo.

Porque mi camino se ha desviado y no tengo a mi buen Zelig para regresarme al sendero.


	3. Kapitel 2: Freundschaft verdorrt

[Sonido de alarma]

Amanece en la casa Zwingli el seis de agosto. Una fecha clave en el año que sólo Vash tiene muy presente. Su hermanita, Erika, ignora la importancia de la fecha.

Lo único que ella sabe es que está enamorada de la persona que tiene un nexo directo con la fecha en la que su hermano actúa tan raro.

Sin embargo, el no sabe de su enamoramiento y ella, para compensarlo, no pregunta por ese particular.

/El día anterior - cinco de agosto/

Son las veinte y tres horas y media. Vash camina por los pasillos de la primera planta de su casa hasta el despacho de su padre. Es un lugar cómodo para conversar con privacidad.

Una vez que asegura la puerta, se dirige al balcón donde una sombra está esperándolo, con cigarrillo en mano.

\- Ya era hora, Zwingli.

\- Ni siquiera porque te permito irrumpir así en mi casa, dejas de tratarme tan distante, Gilbert.

\- Vash... - Voltea a verlo. - Sabes que no lo supero.

\- Ni yo. Pero he seguido con mi vida y sabes que él estaba consciente de que la suya iba a ser corta.

\- Odio que sepas todo.

\- También yo.

Deciden pasar al interior de la habitación, sin ir muy lejos del balcón. Ese niño había sido muy importante en la vida de Gilbert porque fue gracias a él que empezó a tener amigos. Y para Vash, relacionarse con su primo con tanta naturalidad, pese al pasado de su familia, resultaba invaluable. Aquel niño era su modelo a seguir. Pero había una persona a quien a ausencia del fallecido le pesaba más.

\- ¿Quieres que sea yo quien lo llame? - Se ofrece el rubio.

Feliciano Vargas formaba parte de las estadísticas de acoso escolar desde la primaria. No tenía más amigos, en aquel tiempo, que su hermano mellizo y...

\- No. Dame ese aparato.

Un tono... Dos tonos... Al tercero:

\- ¡¿Quién, putas, llama a esta hora de la noche?! - Gilbert separa un poco el móvil.

\- No soy muy afortunado... Te lo dejo... - Vash niega varias veces antes de tomar el aparato.

\- Buenas noches, Lovino.

\- ¡Vash! - La fama malhumorada adquirida por el más bajito amedrentó al italiano. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tengo familia en Berna...

\- ¡Tonto! ¿Y dónde diablos crees que vives?

\- Bueno, bueno, _bastardo_ ¿qué quieres?

\- Espera, te paso a Gilbert. - El chico del rulo sabía que sólo había una razón para que el pistolero y el albino estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Se cumpliría un año más del fallecimiento del mejor amigo de Feliciano: Zelig Beilschmidt.

\- Gilbert ¿quieres que lleve a Feliciano? - Para el chico no era nuevo que Lovino fuera amable sólo en esas circunstancias.

\- _Ja, bitte._ Podría decírselo personalmente, pero, Feli no reacciona nada bien cuando hablamos de él. ¡Y pega muy fuerte!...

/Diez años atrás/

El evento deportivo había comenzado. Ni Vash ni los tres Beilschmidt habían aparecido en la escuela. Los profesores ya estaban enterados de la desgracia. Y había un niñito con el cabello castaño cobrizo que esperaba en la entrada principal de la escuela, ignorante de todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué no llegan mis amigos? - Sostenía fuertemente su pelota de fútbol. - ¿Se olvidaron de mí?

\- Joven Vargas, entre. - Su profesora lo había ido a buscar.

Feliciano obedeció, mirando con tristeza el suelo. Se sentía abandonado y no quería, pero, empezó a odiar a los chiquillos que estuvo esperando.

Se realizaron las actividades programadas con normalidad, pero, hasta su mellizo notaba que los profesores del curso de su amigo no estaban ni un poco entusiasmados.

Lo más raro fue que mandaron a llamar a los padres de familia, de último minuto.

\- Buenas tardes, señores padres de familia. - El director estaba hablando.

\- Por aquí, tonto. - Lovino había logrado encontrar un modo de entrar al salón, sin ser vistos.

\- Tenemos un anuncio muy penoso para todos ustedes. - Los mellizos ya estaban acomodados en la parte trasera del salón, escondidos en unos gabinetes. En eso, el profesor de Gramática, el Sr. Bonnefoy, con su hijo, Francis, hecho un mar de lágrimas, toma la palabra.

\- Señores, hoy, ha fallecido uno de los compañeros de clase de sus hijos: Zelig Beilschmidt.

Lovino estaba boquiabierto, pero lo que más lo traumatizó fue la expresión de su mellizo. Feliciano lloraba, en silencio, con la mirada perdida. En unos segundos un escándalo inició en aquel salón.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - Feliciano salió del escondite, sorprendiendo a los asistentes. - ¡MIENTES, FRANCHUTE DE MIERDA! ¡EL NO ESTA MUERTO! ¡NO LE DIO LA PUTA GANA DE VENIR! ¡NO SE HA MUERTO UN CARAJO! - Para ese momento, Lovino intentó, inútilmente, detener el ataque de ira del otro.

\- ¡FELICIANO VARGAS! - el director estaba atónito.

\- ¡NO TE METAS, ANCIANO! - Los rostros de todos eran épicos. - ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ESTA MUERTO?! - Se dirigía al infortunado profesor.

\- ¡PORQUE YO VI COMO GILBERT Y VASH LLORABAN AFUERA DE LA CASA! - Gritó el pequeño Francis. - Vi como la señora Beilschmidt se desmayó cuando se fue la ambulancia. ¡Egoísta! ¡Malcriado! ¡MAL AMIGO! - Ante lo último, el chiquillo salió corriendo.

Entre tanto, en la iglesia, el padre Gabriele adecuaba el altar para albergar el féretro de su monaguillo favorito.

El joven padre sentía profundamente la muerte de aquel chico y estaba preocupado de sus otros dos ayudantes.

\- Señor, recibe a Zelig en tu Reino. El sufrió bastante y dale fuerzas a su familia.

\- Gracias, padre. - El clérigo se asustó al notar a Gilbert allí.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Gilbert. - Lo abrazó. - ¿Qué sientes en este momento?

\- Nada. - El padre guió al niño a una de las bancas. - De cierto modo, sabíamos que no duraría. - El padre veía compasivo al chico. - Es decir, como si no pasara esto todos los días... Unos lo logran, otros no, como mi hermano. Le tocó ser de los que no aguantan el cáncer. ¿Qué vamos a hacerle?

\- Gilbert: llorar por un ser querido si es de hombres. - Ante eso, el niño se le abalanzó, llorando desconsolado.

En eso, los padres, el abuelo y el hermanito menor del albino se acercaron a aquella escena.

\- ¡Gilbert! - Ferdinand lo agarró de los hombros. - Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar con Gabriele. Ayuda a tu madre con Lutz. Ahora, eres el mayor. - Aquellas palabras fueron bastante agridulces tanto para el anciano como para el chiquillo.

\- Ja. - Y fue al encuentro con su madre y hermanito.

De lejos, veía atento Vash y sus padres. Su mamá estaba devastada por no lograr que el nieto mayor de su padre sobreviviera. En efecto, la Dra. Adelheid Zwingli era hija de Ferdinand. Era doloroso ver a la familia fragmentada de ese modo.

Luego llegó el resto de la familia paterna. Era un momento muy asfixiante para conocerlos, pero, necesario.

Cuando terminó la plática con el clérigo, llegó Feliciano corriendo hasta la banca donde estaba Gilbert, lo arrancó de los brazos de su madre y lo golpeó.

\- ¡TU! NO DIJISTE NADA. ¡¿POR QUE DEJASTE QUE LO PROMETIERA?! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que iba a morir?!

\- ¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?! ¿Estas loco? ¡ES UNA IGLESIA! - Gritaba impactado de la fuerza sacada por el otro.

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡TE ODIO Y LO ODIO A EL! ¡No cumplió su promesa! - Se derrumbó frente a él. - Haz que se levante y se disculpe... ¡Wa!...

Tímidamente y tratando de no quebrarse, Vash se acercó despacio a Feliciano y lo abrazó por la espalda. En eso, un niño de cabello castaño llamado Roderich sacó de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y atendió al italiano en lo que el rubio lo suelta y hace lo propio por Gilbert.

Los adultos sabían que los niños necesitaban demostrar lo que ellos, se suponía, no podían. En eso, la mujer que perdió a su primogénito, empezó a berrear con fuerza, abrazando desesperada a Adelheid y otra persona recibía en su hombro las lágrimas silenciosas del padre abatido.

El más pequeño de aquella desgarradora memoria, Ludwig, se acercó solemne al ataúd, usando el banquillo dispuesto para rezar por el alma del difunto y observó detenidamente el gélido semblante de Zelig.

\- Hermano ¿por qué estás en esa caja? - Hablaba sólo para él. - Cuando te levantes, sécale la cara a hermano Gilbert, está muy malito. Y Feli se portó mal... Le pegó a Gilbo. ¿Le dices que se porte bien? Mi mami está triste.

Mientras se calmaban los ánimos, Ludwig volvió a su puesto y esperó paciente a que Zelig saliera de la caja.

/Seis de agosto, tres de la tarde. Cementerio General/

\- Era tan torpe... Creía que saldrías del ataúd. - Ludwig arrancaba la mala hierba de la fosa donde yacía Zelig.

\- Hijo, no estabas consciente de lo que pasaba. - Ella lo ayudaba con aquel quehacer.

\- Por cierto, en media hora llega padre. Está dejando su equipaje en casa.

\- Lo sé, Lutz, lo sé. - Oyen unas pisadas apresuradas.

\- Ya arreglé el puesto del abuelo. - Ferdinand había muerto tres años después.

\- ¿Y cómo estaba? - La señora tomaba su pañuelo para limpiar a su hijo mayor.

\- Parece que la "gritona" o la madre del "pistolitas" vinieron hace un tiempo. - La mujer ríe.

\- Es posible...

A lo lejos, van llegando Vash y Roderich, quien ahora lleva lentes y un mechón levantado elegantemente entre sus cabellos pulcros.

\- Señorito, "pistolitas"...

\- ¡Indecente! - Pasa a saludar amablemente a su tía y a Ludwig.

\- ¡Idiota! - Hace lo mismo, acercándose a la lápida. - Hola, Zelig. Te fuiste y no le enseñaste modales a este estúpido.

\- Esas no son maneras de expresarse. - Criticó Roderich. - Lo bueno de todo esto es que la única vez en el año que pareces una persona decente, es esta. - Miró de reojo al albino. El otro bufó.

Algo lejos del punto de encuentro, Lovino y Feliciano observaban todo, bajo un árbol.

\- _Fratellino_ ¿cuándo irás a verlo?

El chico no respondió. La catarsis que experimentaba hacía que su conciencia le repitiera las mismas palabras que Francis le escupió aquel día.

\- Cuando me perdone.

Al rato, observan al apurado Sr. Beilschmidt llegar con los demás; los ven rezando, siendo más demostrativos en cuanto a sus sentimientos; ven a la pareja mayor retirarse y es en ese instante que los italianos avanzan para acompañarlos a la salida.

\- No llegaron. - Acotó el de lentes.

\- Si lo hicieron. - Contradijo Vash.

\- Pero no se acercan. - Gilbert sonrió.

Se conformaba conque llegara Feliciano a observar todo de lejos.


	4. Kapitel 3: Ein Speicher im Fleisch

\- Te digo que Beethoven es austriaco.

\- Estás en un error: es alemán.

Un debate interesante se estaba dando en el salón de música.

Roderich Eldestein, un prodigio del piano desde la más tierna infancia, tiene a cargo el coro y la orquesta de la academia. Pero este es su último año.

Según las calificaciones del profesor de música, el más apto para tomar la posta es su primo, Ludwig Beilschmidt, de primer año.

El problema es que la terquedad es un defecto genético, y pese a los ruegos del profesor, ese par no tenía intención de zanjar aquella discusión.

\- 0 -

\- ¿Cómo es que me meto en tantos problemas? ¡Demonios!

Ludwig caminaba por los pasillos, quejándose de su mala suerte con el castaño de lentes. "Es un completo torpe", pensaba para sí.

Sabía que la madre del chico era su tía, pero, eso no quitaba lo fastidioso que le resultaba.

\- (Y lo que me faltaba)... - Un muchacho de cabello castaño cobrizo y con un rizo raro hacia la izquierda se le trepó encima.

\- ¡Ve!... ¡Ludo! - El rubio comenzó a sobar el entrecejo - ¡Buenos días!

\- Buenos días, joven Vargas. - El otro chico hizo un puchero.

\- ¡FE-LI-CIA-NO! O Feli, no "joven Vargas". - No le gustaba que su "amigo" lo tratara tan formal.

\- Eres un año superior. ¿Puedes comportarte?

Y era cierto, Feliciano Vargas esta en segundo año y, por tanto, es su superior.

\- Pero, Ludo, no tengas pena... - En eso, el rubio decidió que era mejor buscar su salón.

\- Disculpa, pero, ya va a comenzar la siguiente clase. Hasta luego. - Y emprendió la retirada.

\- ¡Te busco en el almuerzo! - Y el chico suspiró de cansancio.

\- 1 -

\- ¡Ay, Erika!... Son tan parecidos... - Hablaba el chico de procedencia italiana. - A veces pienso que Dios extendió el alma de Zel por medio de Ludo.

\- Pero ¿no crees que es algo cruel compararlo con su hermano muerto? - Que la chica fuera dulce, no le quitaba lo directa... Influencia de su hermano, Vash.

\- No estoy diciendo que sean iguales... Pero hay cosas en las que es inevitable compararlos.

Estaban en la clase de Arte, pintando un bodegón. Era aceptable que los alumnos pudieran hablar un poco.

\- Solo digo que no vayas a confundirlo con él... Puede que hieras sus sentimientos.

Algo que Feliciano no había pensado.

\- 2 -

Erika estaba caminando un poco por la arboleda cercana a la academia. De pronto notó a alguien sentado bajo el único sauce llorón de la zona. Era Ludwig, con un cuaderno, observando detenidamente las ramas.

_"Fecha: dd de mm/aaaa._

_Hoy tuve un día pesado. No es novedad._

_En el auditorio, discutí con Eldestein - estoy molesto con él - por una tontería sobre procedencia de músicos y esas cosas._

_Lo que me lastimó de la discusión fue: 'Zelig sabía cuando dejar de hablar'. ¿Qué clase de broma me has hecho, Dios, para que me parezca tanto a mi difunto hermano?_

_Sí, está muerto. Sí, no va a levantarse de su tumba. Sí, era más expresivo, o se esforzaba lo suficiente para que resultara así._

_¡YO SOY LUDWIG!"_

\- ¡DEMONIOS! - Y de un movimiento realmente rápido, golpeó el tronco con fuerza, haciendo sangrar sus nudillo.

Estaba agitado de la rabia. Odiaba que lo compararan. Y el peor de todos sus conocidos haciendo eso era...

\- Y Feliciano es peor...

La chica observó con pena lo que había provocado la comparación constante hecha al hombre. "Yo tenía razón".

\- 3 -

A la sexta hora, fue mandado a llamar a las oficinas del Concejo Estudiantil. Beilschmidt menor encontró a Vogel en la recepción.

\- Buen día, Erika.

\- Buen día, joven Ludwig. - ella lo miraba, compasiva. - ¿En qué podría ayudarte?

\- Sí... Tengo que escoger un club. Dijeron que ya van tres semanas de clase y que es importante llenar la cuota de actividades extracurriculares.

\- Es cierto. Debes inscribirte en, al menos, una actividad fuera de clases. - Le entrega un folleto. - Aquí tienes: ayúdate con esto y reflexiona bien cuál vas a escoger.

Al joven le gustaba la música, las ciencias exactas, la física, el fútbol y la investigación de campo. Eran áreas muy afines a su personalidad, pero...

"Si me uno al coro, Roderich no dejará de atormentarme con mi hermano. En el club de ciencias están los alucinados de Jones y Braginsky... No es buena idea ese club... El fútbol puede ser... Me mantendrá muy activo y el ejercicio es beneficioso para la salud... Estar en el club de periodismo implica investigar y realizar entrevistas... Como trabajo de campo... Sí... Creo que ya se que puede ocupar mi mente y que los demás no me comparen en frente de mi".

\- Creo que ya decidí... Erika, por favor, dame el formulario para el equipo de Fútbol y el club de Periodismo.

\- Aquí tienes. Apenas termines, me los entregas. - La chica le sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias. - Salió hacia el área de espera, a llenar el formulario.

\- 4 -

"Y como si estuviera maldito, al salir del Concejo, Feliciano estaba siendo acosado por Braginsky y Jones... ¡Que pesados!

El ruso estaba 'haciendo una propuesta' formar parte del debate a favor del Comunismo y Jones, en su 'muy heróica' forma de ser, lo estaba zarandeando diciendo que votara en favor del Capitalismo y el poder de las corporaciones.

Lejos de alentarlo a apoyarlos, lo estaban espantando, y no estaban solos: el Presidente estudiantil veía todo y 'los estaba calmando'...

¡Vaya tipos!... Es que nadie pone orden. Eso se llama acoso.

Y no me gusta ser un simple espectador".

\- ¡Oigan! - Todos me observan. - ¡Suéltalo, Jones! Y mantén tu distancia, Braginsky. Vargas no es de tu club.

\- Viejo, relájate... Lo estoy ayudando. - Dice eso mientras lo jala como títere a la víctima.

\- Sí, pequeño Beilschmidt, relájate... Por cierto - dijo, acercándose - ¿vas a participar en el debate? - Traducción: Tienes que estás de mi lado en el debate.

\- Me acabo de unir al equipo de fútbol y sabes que las prácticas son diarias (una cosa es salvar a Feliciano y otra, intercambiar lugares).

\- Ah... ¡Qué lástima! - Aura negra manifestándose. - Parece que solo seremos los de siempre, cerdo capitalista.

\- Ha, ha, ha, ha. Fuck you, stupid commie! - Y se retiraron dejando una estela oscura en el camino.

\- ¡Ve! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Gracias, Ludo! Me salvaste.

\- Sí, si... Me voy.

\- Pero, Ludo...

\- Era cierto cuando dije que me uní al equipo (me encargaré de que sea desde hoy mismo). Cuídate y no te metas con ese par. No voy a estar siempre ¿sabes? - Y no esperó a que el italiano respondiera.

\- Sí, no siempre los amigos están cuando se los necesita...

\- ¡Oye! - El castaño se templó cual tabla al oír a Zwingli salir del mismo lugar que el otro rubio. - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡VE! ¡Sí! - Intentó calmarse. - Ludo me ayudó. Es tan bueno conmigo... ¡Como su hermano! Siempre estaba pendiente de mi. Ojalá fuera menos serio y me deje enseñarle a pintar como a... - El más bajo le tapa la boca bruscamente.

\- Oye, torpe, parece que él está enfadado contigo. - El otro lo mira sin entender mientras quita su mano. - Deberías dejar la costumbre de compararlo a todas horas con ese sujeto. - El rubio bajito no pronunciaba ese nombre desde que murió. - Lo lastimas. ¡Piénsalo!

Y con ese consejo retumbando en su mente, el italiano creyó conveniente listar las cosas que hacía con su antiguo mejor amigo y con la copia reacia que era Ludwig.

* * *

Lamento haber subido el capítulo incompleto, en su momento. La verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y si puedo avanzar lo suficiente en una sola noche, lo actualizo lo más pronto posible.

Espero que les guste. Saludos.


	5. Kapitel 4: Empfindliche Haut

\- / Ocho años antes / -

\- ¡Dejen en paz a mi estúpido fratello!

Lovino Vargas, de ocho años de edad, veía impotente como unos niños más grandes estaban golpeando a su mellizo, Feliciano.

\- Ve... Ve... Ve... - Al castaño cobrizo no le quedaba más voz, sólo para quejarse de los golpes.

\- ¡Suéltenlo! - El mellizo mayor estaba inmovilizado por dos muchachitos. - ¡Y SUELTENME! TENGO QUE AYUDARLO.

\- ¡No puedes! - Contestó uno de sus captores. - Será peor si intervienes.

\- ¡SUELTENME!

\- ¡VE!... - Uno de los golpes lo había lastimado lo suficiente como para caer de lleno al suelo.

\- ¿Vas a dormirte? - Ironizó uno de los abusones. - Si aún no hemos terminado... - Y dicho esto, empezaron a patearlo.

Un niño con el cabello rubio y los ojos garzos, heredados de su querido abuelito Ferdinand, estaba almorzando bajo un árbol, solo.

El prefería mantenerse alejado de la gente ya que su hermano mayor Gilbert era un niño muy problemático y el que era más grande que Gilbert, Zelig, ya no estaba con ellos.

Desde su muerte, Ludwig tuvo que aprender a llegar solo a la escuela, a convencerse de que los fantasmas no existían y ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. Todo para que Gilbert lo tomara en cuenta, así sea un poquito.

Entonces notó el alboroto de unos niños que eran más grandes que él. Y un rulo que se levantaba débilmente de la cabeza del que estaba caído le recordó a alguien.

"¿Dónde he visto ese rulo?"

En eso, rememoró el funeral de Zelig. Su hermano, abrazándolo junto a su madre. Un chiquillo enojado y lloroso jalando con violencia a su hermano del abrazo. Un golpe. Unos gritos. Y un rulo tembloroso de quien golpeó a Gilbert.

\- ¿Feliciano?- Al ver la gravedad del asunto, se levantó violentamente. - ¡FELICIANO!

El pequeño echó a correr. Que fuera pequeño no le quitaba la fuerza que tenía. El llevaba la misma rutina de entrenamiento que su abuelo le había enseñado y estaba en cursos de defensa personal. Regalo de Ferdinand y su padre, Franz.

\- ¡OIGAN, USTEDES! - Y lo primero que hizo fue empujar a los que retenían a Lovino.

\- ¡¿CHE COSA?! - El otro estaba aturdido de tan violento movimiento.

\- ¡Oye! Ayúdame con esos tontos. - La apariencia germánica no le agradaba, pero, Lovino sabía reconocer las buenas intenciones cuando se presentaban.

\- ¡Sí! - Y tan salvaje como él solo, el chico de pelo castaño tomó una piedra y la lanzó al líder de los abusadores. - ¡TÚ, _STRONZO DI MERDA_, DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO!

\- ¡¿QUE?! - El pequeño matón volteó a verlos, algo adolorido por la pedrada. - ¡A ELLOS! - Y Ludwig y Lovino salieron corriendo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Feliciano lograba levantarse y se fijó en quien acompañaba a su mellizo. "¿Zelig?", se preguntó.

Después de un rato y una paliza, Vargas y Beilschmidt regresaban al punto de partida. El rubio tenía el labio partido y al castaño le sangraba la nariz.

\- Eres un idiota. - Hablaba el de la nariz comprometida. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre correr a un callejón sin salida?!

\- Como si tú hubieras propuesto un camino. - Reprochó el de ojos claros. - ¡Te dedicaste sólo a correr!

\- ¡Porque no soy estúpido para dejarme moler a golpes!

\- ¡Ni yo!

\- ¡Basta! - El más "dócil" del grupo llamó su atención. - Oye, muchas gracias por ayudarme, Zelig. - Fue lo primero que dijo al notar que hasta en el peinado eran idénticos.

\- No soy Zelig. Soy Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Dicho esto, y al mirarlo a los ojos, el italiano pequeño se dio cuenta de su error.

\- ¡Sabía que eras alemán! - El italiano mayor se puso frenético. - Mantente lejos de nosotros, patata gigante.

\- Sí, bueno, me voy. - Decide que había tenido suficiente de las personas, por ese día. - Y no se metan en problemas. No siempre estará alguien que los ayude.

\- / Ocho años después / -

\- Siempre me recuerda que no siempre habrá alguien cerca.

Feliciano reflexionaba las cosas gracias a lo que Vash le había dicho.

Y era cierto. Lo comparaba demasiado con su difunto hermano.

\- Creo que Ludwig me odia, muy en el fondo. - Y no estaba solo en su habitación.

Un chico de cabellos largos y rubios, con un pequeño resquicio de barba, lo acompañaba. Era uno de sus primos, Francis Bonnefoy. El padre de éste era profesor en Letras y colaboró por años en la Academia, como profesor de Gramática y Literatura.

\- ¿Eso piensas, pequeño? - No le gustaba ver mal a su adorable primo. - Puede ser que si esté molesto contigo. - Y la mirada triste del castaño se acentuó. - Pero, si te odiara, te dejaría a merced de los que te molestan cada vez que pudiera.

\- Entonces ¿que debo hacer?

\- Antes de ir y disculparte, deberías decidirte a dejar ir a Zelig. - Esto molestó al otro chico. - No me malentiendas: sé que era tu mejor amigo, pero ¿no crees que esto es un mensaje del propio chico para decirte que esta bien que tengas otro mejor amigo? Y que de paso no te vas a separar del todo de él porque te está dejando en manos de su propio hermanito (bueno, ni tan pequeño el chico, es un adonis)...

Las palabras de Francis y de Vash surtieron efecto al día siguiente, cuando su hermano lo levantó "sutilmente".

\- ¡FELICIANO, ARRIBA! No quiero llegar tarde al paseo de la escuela.

"¡Es cierto! Hoy iremos al museo el club de arte junto a los chicos de primer año. Veré a Ludwig" recordó con emoción.

En la casa Beilschmidt, las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes.

\- Buen día, bruder.

Ludwig tomaba asiento junto a Gilbert. El albino era un chico problema, excepto por la disciplina que Ferdinand ayudó a inculcarle desde pequeño. Jamás se levantaba muy tarde y mantenía su habitación en completo orden.

\- Buen día, West - Un apodo puesto por su abuelo y Gilbert continuaba la tradición. - Me enteré que irá tu grupo al museo.

\- Sí... Haremos una excursión y es probable que tengamos que dibujar o pintar algo allá.

\- Interesante... - No lo era, en realidad, pero, no era la hora ni el momento para ser grosero, mucho menos con el menor. - Espero les vaya bien.

El rubio sabía que no era del todo sincero su hermano, pero apreciaba que tuviera consideración con él, más que nada porque ahora que Franz, su padre, trabajaba lejos de casa, ellos debía colaborar para que su mamá no esté triste.

\- Gracias, Gilbert. Espero que tú también tengas un buen día (sin meterte en líos, por favor).

\- Tan lindos mis hijos... - Comentó Monica, su madre. - Lutz, tu bloc de dibujo está junto a tus útiles. Gili, necesito que vuelvas temprano a casa, hoy. Hay que hacer las compras y es tu turno de acompañarme.

\- Ja, mutti! - Contestaron al unísono.

Al rato, salieron juntos de la casa, pero una vez que cruzaron la esquina, cada quien se fue por su lado. Era algo inevitable. No podían estar juntos tanto tiempo. Era como si un gran muro se hubiera instalado entre ellos desde hacía años.

Muro que caía cuando visitaban las tumbas de su abuelo y hermano mayor.

Era una dinámica extraña, impuesta por el propio Gilbert, ya que a él le pasa lo mismo que a Feliciano Vargas: comparaba mucho a su hermanito vivo con el fallecido, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente.

El se guardaba para sí mismo aquellos comentarios que lograba escuchar del italiano. Y es que Dios les tenía preparada aquella mala broma. Era como si Ludwig era el hermano gemelo perdido de Zelig. Pero los ojos garzos y la actitud recia eran características que los volvían distantes. Únicos, a su manera.

\- / En el camino de Gilbert / -

A una cuadra de la Academia, Gilbert paró frente a una tienda. El dueño, conocido del chico, le entregó un paquetito.

\- Buen día, joven Gilbert. - Le pasa el paquete. - Parece que adiviné ¿no? Ya se acabó la reserva que tenías.

\- ¡Kesesese! Sí... Buen día... Están creciendo rápido y comen aún más... Nos vemos. - Al despedirse, le pasó el dinero correspondiente.

Sí, las prioridades del albino eran claras: los pollitos que estaba criando a escondidas en la Academia, eran lo más importante.

Su segunda prioridad... Estaba cruzándose, camino a los pollos.

\- ¡Gilbo, amigo! ¿Qué diabluras haremos hoy? - Francis, su "mal" amigo, estaba en la puerta de la escuela.

\- Gabacho... ¡Dame un respiro! Mi genialidad necesita vacaciones de vez en cuando...

\- Oh... ¿En serio? - No le creía. - No será que hay una señorita que te esta robando la actividad cerebral...

\- No... No... A mi no me metas en esos líos que para eso está Antonio. - Y rieron a carcajada limpia.

\- ¡Oigan, tíos! ¿De que estabais hablando? - Y el par se ríe con más fuerza.

\- Déjalo así... - Y con esa frase, los dejó a sus amigos.

Ellos tenían curiosidad de qué hacía el todas las mañanas que valiera la pena ser castigado por llegar tarde a clase.

\- Oye, en serio, deberíamos espiarlo... - Mencionaba Francis.

\- No... Deja que haga lo que tenga que hacer... A él no le importa y parece feliz. - Razonaba Antonio.

Una vez que se deshizo de sus amigos, se dirigió a uno de los sótanos de la escuela. Allí, en un improvisado nido de cobijas y cartón, cinco pollitos de, aparentemente tres semanas de vida, eran resguardados del frío.

El chico entró con cuidado al lugar y los descubre.

\- Hola, chiquitos ¿cómo están? - Pían con fuerza. - ¿Tienen hambre? - Vuelven a piar. - Aquí tienen su comida. Alpiste y maíz, como les gusta.

Así es, el más malo del "Bad Friend Trio", tenía una debilidad por las aves de corral. En realidad, por todos los animales, pero más que nada, por los pollos.

Sólo Monica, su madre, sabía el amor incondicional que el chico tenía por los animales de granja y Ferdinand lo trataba de "polluelo". Algo demasiado tierno para alguien que se dedicaba al vandalismo en una de las Academias más estrictas de Suiza.

También sentía una debilidad por las cosas lindas. Un bebé durmiendo, los cachorros, los gatitos, las niñas tímidas, los ositos de peluche... Con su fama, tenía que hacer de tripas su corazón e ignorarlos.

Pero con los pequeñines que estaba alimentando y sacando a tomar sol, no pudo.

Su corazón "de pollo" no le dejó abandonarlos a su suerte, después que unos perros mataran a la mamá gallina. Algo muy desagradable que tuvo que presenciar en el fondo del bosque que rodeaba la Academia. Y todo porque al rato los oyó piar. Estaban desamparados y a su triste suerte. Y el sótano donde los esconde era el lugar perfecto para protegerlos.

Una vez que los dejó a buen recaudo, se dirigió a clase. Antes de llegar, se topó con otra imagen desagradable: tres chicas del segundo año estaban molestando a alguien.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Deberías pedirles a tus padres que te operen... - Se tomaban de los pechos, a manera de burla. - Así como estás jamás llegarás a saber lo que es tener novio. - Y las "cacatúas" reían sin parar.

\- Tengo que ir a clase, _bitte_... - La víctima rogaba, muy avergonzada.

\- No, Erika... - Ese nombre le llamó la atención al chico. - No te irás. Necesitamos saber si el Presidente del Concejo Estudiantil nos levantará la prohibición. - Habría un baile. No podían asistir sin chaperones.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él? - Ese fue un pésimo momento para ser valiente.

\- ¿Nos estas retando, desecho? - Eso lastimó sus sentimientos, aún más. - Que seas la recogida de Zwingli, no te hace especial. - Y se carcajearon las muy malvadas y una de ellas empuja a la más bajita contra los casilleros, logrando que ésta termine en el suelo, adolorida.

\- ¡Subnormales! - Gritó el rebelde de los Beilschmidt. - Tanta silicona les ha quemado el cerebro.

De su bolsillo izquierdo, sacó una navaja, lo cual amedrentó a las "bullies" de la chica.

\- No te atrevas a acercarte... - A la "queen B" le tembló la voz. - No estábamos haciendo nada.

\- ¿En serio?... Pues parece que se están portando mal EN MIS DOMINIOS. - Ese casi grito las espantó más. - Y eso merece un castigo... A menos que tengan algo con qué pagar... - La líder se le fue acercando, pensando en "el pago".

\- Si... Si quieres, podemos "alegrarte el día", en el baño. - La oyó decir en un susurro sugerente.

\- Entonces, las quiero a las once en los baños abandonados. A ti y a esa de allá. - Señaló a una que todavía se mantenía cerca de Vogel.

\- De acuerdo. - Disimulando el susto, volteó a ver a sus aliadas. - Chicas, vamos... - Ordenó y luego se volvió a dirigir al albino. - Nos vemos luego. - Susurró.

A él le daba asco las chicas como esa. Por eso no andaba con ninguna de las de "su nivel". El prefería a aquellas que a leguas se notara que eran unas princesas, en todas la extensión de la palabra.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, notó que la rubia más bajita aún seguía echada en el suelo. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para hablarle, como con nadie en aquel establecimiento.

\- Pequeña ¿estás bien? - Ella levanta su llorosa vista.

\- Sí... Estoy agotada (de tener miedo)...

\- ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? - Le extendió la mano. - Si te quedas allí, no te castigarán. - Y le sonrió, comprensivo.

\- Muchas gracias...

\- Gilbert. Mi nombre es Gilbert, Dolly. Anda, vamos a la enfermería ¿Sí? - La actitud asustada y delicada de la joven le recordaba a sus pollitos.

\- Pero... Soy Erika. - No despreciaba su ayuda, pero no le gustaba mucho eso de "muñequita".

\- Lo sé. Las oí lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero estás muy frágil y si fuera tú, dejaría de serlo. En esta escuela, sólo los fuertes tienen voz y voto.

Y con ese consejo, dejaron de hablar, hasta la enfermería.

De este encuentro, nacería algo muy bello en el corazón de Erika Vogel.

Mientras, en el día que estaba viviendo Ludwig, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.


	6. Kapitel 5: Frischluft

\- / En el capítulo anterior / -

Al rato, salieron juntos de la casa, pero una vez que cruzaron la esquina, cada quien se fue por su lado. Era algo inevitable. No podían estar juntos tanto tiempo. Era como si un gran muro se hubiera instalado entre ellos desde hacía años.

Muro que caía cuando visitaban las tumbas de su abuelo y hermano mayor.

Era una dinámica extraña, impuesta por el propio Gilbert, ya que a él le pasa lo mismo que a Feliciano Vargas: comparaba mucho a su hermanito vivo con el fallecido, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente.

El se guardaba para sí mismo aquellos comentarios que lograba escuchar del italiano. Y es que Dios les tenía preparada aquella mala broma. Era como si Ludwig era el hermano gemelo perdido de Zelig. Pero los ojos garzos y la actitud recia eran características que los volvían distantes. Únicos, a su manera.

\- / Inicio de Capítulo: En el camino de Ludwig / -

Del otro lado del camino tomado por Gilbert, Ludwig debía encontrarse con una persona. Un compañero con el que comparte la afición de la lectura: Kiku Honda.

\- Buen día, joven Ludwig.

\- Buen día, Kiku. Por favor, tutéame un poco. - Tanto respeto lo ponía incómodo.

\- Disculpe ¡ah! Es costumbre...

\- De acuerdo, no importa... ¿Leíste el libro que te pasé?

\- Sí. "Maldito Karma" es bastante bueno...

Su vida no era tan agitada como la de su hermano. Casi nunca se metía en problemas. Y es un "casi" debido al italiano-lapa que tenía por ¿amigo? No, para él, alguien que lo lastimaba con el recuerdo de su fallecido hermano no podía ser su amigo.

\- Te digo, Kiku: ¡Me tiene harto con lo de mi hermano! ¡Hasta empiezo a odiar a Zelig! - Al japonés casi le da un ataque al oír al rubio decir eso.

\- Pero, Ludwig ¿y si le dices esto como lo haces ahora conmigo? Creo que no es consciente lo que hace.

\- Sí... Así como me escucha cuando le digo que aprenda a atarse las agujetas o que no prepare tanta pasta porque no a todos les gusta o que se mantenga fuera de los asuntos que no son con él... La esperanza de que me preste atención es bastante cercana a cero.

\- ¡No sé que decirte!... Honestamente, - voltea a verlo directamente a los ojos - creo que debes decírselo, sea cual sea el resultado. A ambos los aprecio, pero, no puedo obligarte a permanecer cerca de Feliciano ni a él puedo presionarlo para ser lo que tú esperas que sea.

\- Aprecio tu sinceridad. Espero no seguir dando lata con esto.

\- Descuida... Cuando estés listo para decirle lo que realmente piensas, avísame.

Ambos se acercaban más a la puerta de garaje de la Academia. Los alumnos de sus respectivas clases ya estaban formando grupos para la salida.

Mientras el rubio se dirigía a sus compañeros de clase, el chico de raíces japonesas se reunía con Erika, encargada de la secretaría del concejo estudiantil.

Una vez que el chico de ojos garzos entregó la convocatoria del paseo firmada por Monica, se dirigió a la más bajita del segundo año. Le era bastante fácil tratar a la chica. Mucho más cuando Vash le tenía un genuino aprecio y no se molestaba al verlo cerca de ella.

\- Erika ¿irás al paseo?

\- No. - La respuesta entristeció a Ludwig. - Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el concejo y aunque me guste el arte, no es mi pasión.

\- Entiendo. - Ella lo observa con comprensión. - La verdad, esperaba que me acompañaras... A veces, me estas actividades ahondan mi creencia de que estoy muy solo.

\- En verdad, lo lamento.

Después de esa pequeña decepción, subió a su autobús. Lo que no se enteró fue del desencaje del rostro de Feliciano al ver la tristeza con que recibía la noticia de la ausencia de su amiga.

\- / En el museo / -

Feliciano estaba de pésimo humor.

Su clase se dio cuenta de ello cuando el más debilucho de los hermanos Vargas le gritó nada más ni nada menos que a Ivan Braginsky. Hazaña aplaudida abiertamente por Alfred Jones, quien también iba en el autobús del grupo de segundo año.

Y lo más admirable era que Braginsky entendió que no era broma cuando el italiano acotó que la "Cosa Nostra" formaba parte de su historia familiar. El chico de cabellos cobrizos no estaba para juegos mentales. Una cosa era que se metieran con él, teniendo su mundo perfecto con todos sus amigos felices; otra, como este día, era buscar que el chico se transformara en un demonio mientras su mundo se salía de balance. Como estaba sucediendo con Ludwig.

Era su amigo. No podía ser que junto a él, alguien fuese a sentir soledad y vacío. Eso era imperdonable para sí mismo. Y ese era el origen de su actual amargura.

Mientras observaba algunas piezas cubistas, encontró al causante de su malestar, sentado apaciblemente cerca de una columna.

\- ¡Buen día, Ludo! - Intentó animarse e inyectar esa energía a su amigo.

\- Buenos... ¡Ah!... Eres tú. - Esa actitud mermó la buena vibra del italiano.

\- Oye ¿podemos hablar?

\- ¡Qué más queda!... - No tenía ganas de aguantar la verborrea de Feliciano.

\- Estuve pensando: - pasó por alto la mala gana de Ludwig - Mi Ludo juega bien al fútbol. - El "mi" puso en alerta a otro hombre. - Le encanta ver los partidos de la UEFA y de la liga alemana... ¿Tendrá algún equipo italiano como favorito?

Durante el "cabreo" matutino que había tenido, se puso a pensar en qué sabía él del hombre que tenía en frente. Y no lo catalogaba como chico porque era evidente lo desarrollado que estaba para ser un año menor a sí mismo. Con tristeza, descubrió que en todos esos años no se había molestado en saber nada del rubio y asumía que tenía los gustos de Zelig. Cosa muy injusta de su parte y representaba el primer paso a la comprensión del porqué el joven Beilschmidt era agresivo con él.

\- Eh... Bueno... - Quedó pensativo. - Admito que hace años animaba bastante al Juventus.

\- ¿En serio? ¡A mi también! Pero que no te oiga Lovino porque le va al Napoli.

Y por primera vez pasó algo impensable: Ludwig Beilschmidt sonrió como un camarada.

"Vaya... Siempre creí que este chico sólo vivía para el arte y para causar problemas... Y yo que creí que iba a ser un día pesado". Tal y como lo pensó el rubio, el resto del paseo fue algo muy bueno, en especial porque por primera vez en años, alguien se ocupaba de saber de él.

"Es bonito cuando alguien se fija en ti por ser simplemente tú y no otro".

\- Oye, Ludo ¿Qué tal si organizamos un partido amistoso entre ambos cursos? (Creo que necesita dejar ver a los demás lo genial que es).

\- Le podemos pedir al Presidente del Concejo que autorice la actividad. Además, sé que a él le gusta el fútbol... - Y sus dotes de líder afloraban.

A veces, son en cosas tan insignificantes, como un partido de fútbol, que pueden forjarse grandes lazos.

\- / De regreso en la escuela, los caminos se juntan de nuevo / -

Eran las 11:30. El paseo no había durado tanto debido a que Jones y Braginsky protagonizaron una gresca en plena exposición cubista, dando como resultado la expulsión DE POR VIDA de aquel par. Por tanto, los profesores decidieron irse, no sin antes acordar que esos chicos debían pasar por la Dirección.

\- Sabía que ese par de estúpidos harían uno de sus numeritos.

Era un comentario bastante común entre los estudiantes de ambos cursos, y algunos creían que podían salir expulsados por unos días.

Al regresar a la academia y luego de dejar sus pertenencias en el aula, Ludwig se encontraba cerca de la zona de la academia catalogada como "territorio BFT". Estaba obligado a pasar por ahí para recordar a su hermano que debían llegar temprano a casa.

En eso, ve salir del baño de hombres de aquel cuadrante a Janica Lukasiewicz, la "queen B" del segundo año, junto a su mejor amiga, Ilona Lorinaitis. Esto le dio mala espina y esperó por unos minutos, escondido cerca de los casilleros, hasta que su hermano mayor salió y desató su ira.

\- Es lo más indecente que te he visto hacer. ¡De verás!. - Aquel reclamo sorprendió a Gilbert.

\- ¡Oye! No sé que esté pasando por tu cabeza, pero...

\- ¡NO DIGAS NADA! En serio ¿cuándo actuarás como alguien sensato? - El chico estaba bastante ofuscado. - ¡LAS VI SALIR DE AHÍ!... ¿QUE ME DIRÁS? ¿QUE SE METIERON A COMER PASTELITOS CON LECHE CALIENTE?

\- ¡PARA TUS CARROS, HERMANITO! Ellas y yo sólo llevamos el guión. No hacemos nada ahí.

\- No sé porqué me gasto hablando contigo... En serio ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! - Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Del otro lado, las chicas mentadas reaparecieron y se acercaron al albino.

\- Oye, en serio, no queríamos que pasara esto. - Habló la rubia de ojos verdes, Janica.

\- Discúlpanos. No nos fijamos que él estaría por aquí. - La castaña de ojos azules, Ilona, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- (Ya qué...) Me importa muy poco lo que crea. Al fin y al cabo - puso sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de cada chica - ustedes y yo sabemos que pasó. O mejor dicho, lo que no pasó.

"En esta escuela, sólo los fuertes tienen voz y voto". Ellos tres sabían que tan verídicas eran esas palabras.


	7. Kapitel 6:Eine Geschichte von Missbrauch

Han pasado días desde el incidente del baño. Gilbert y Ludwig sólo se hablaban en presencia de su madre. Y ya no salían de casa juntos. Como excusa, Ludwig se escudaba en las prácticas de fútbol, probando que podía mentir al decir que era el que jugaba "menos bien".

Al albino le importaba muy poco que su hermano mintiera tan mal... Mientras su madre no le preguntara abiertamente por el otro, no echaría abajo aquel teatro de los hijos lindos y buenos entre sí.

\- / Recuerdo: en el baño de hombres / -

El chico malo del BFT esperaba a la "queen B" y a su lacaya, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

De pronto, su soledad se acabó cuando las susodichas hicieron aparición.

\- Gilbert, querido: ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor idea que dejarme como una zorra frente a esa escuálida? - se quejó la rubia, Janica.

\- Perdóname, "Dolly", pero fuiste tú la que dejó en el aire la propuesta. - Lanzó al suelo la colilla. - Si la niña tiene la mente tan dañada como tú y yo, entonces ¡Felicitaciones!: eres la perra oficial de la Academia "W".

\- ¡Por Dios! Deténganse. - Se ofuscó la castaña, Ilona. - Janica: ¡yo también estoy metida en esto! Mis hermanas van a matarme y lo que dirán mis primos...

\- O sea, "honey", "chill out". - Le habló la otra chica. - Esto nos puede servir, de algún modo... O sea, mientras más publicidad tengamos ¡nos veremos invencibles! Estás conmigo ¿cierto, kraut?

\- Oye, con respeto... No te olvides quién soy yo. - La miró el chico, con intensidad.

\- Por supuesto que sé quien eres. - Le devolvió la mirada.

\- / Memorias de Janica: cuatro años atrás / -

Estaban a menos de un año de entrar a la preparatoria. Era el primer día de exámenes del semestre y, como todos los días, desde hace dos años, la estaban molestando:

\- Pero miren... Si es "Polly Pocket"... - Uno de sus "bullies" y su grupito la notaron en su asiento.

\- Oh... Se cortó sus trenzas de tirolesa... - Sabía que la frase hiriente iba a llegar. - ¿Me las regalas para saltar a la cuerda? - Sus acompañantes rieron a carcajadas.

\- ¡Basta! - Feliciano, su compañero de clase, trataba de defenderla... - No ven lo terrible que es para una chica que le arruinen su cabellera. - [...] Sin resultado.

\- Ah, es chica... - Fingió sorpresa Iván Braginsky, "bully" oportunista.

Definitivamente, Janica era una chica bastante desafortunada. No comprendía como hasta personas tan aplicadas como Roderich, el genio del grupo de música, Elisabeth (la "novia" de Roderich), Kiku y los chicos Beilschmidt - siendo uno de ellos menor a ella - podían gastarle tantas bromas y frases hirientes.

Lo peor era que fingía ser tonta, incluso con el chico francés y el presidente del club de Literatura, del curso de Roderich, quienes le ofrecían constantemente ayuda. Y la rechazaba.

Por desconfianza.

No creía nada de nadie. Tanto que muchas veces se iba por la tangente con su mejor amiga, Ilona, quien, tristemente, tenía un trato "de protección" con Braginsky, por lo que debía presenciar los abusos, aunque casi siempre intentaba advertirle a Janica.

Pero como ya se dijo: desconfiaba de TODOS.

Un día, Jones, estudiante de intercambio, grabó el "bullying" perpetrado hacia ella y Lovino Vargas - quien no estaba en la misma sección que su hermano - fue quien entregó el video al Concejo Estudiantil.

Quien se llevó la peor parte fue Gilbert, ya que se adjudicó la culpa de su hermano menor, diciendo que él le ordenaba participar de tales actos.

Aquel castigo manchó las hojas académicas de los implicados, excepto por Feliciano, quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, admitía la culpa y le pidió perdón.

Pero para la rubia, no era suficiente.

Cuando pasó a la preparatoria, a quien buscó como compañía, fue al propio Gilbert.

Al principio, el chico creyó que era una broma, sin embargo:

\- Mira, tipo, él único que podría decirme como ser una chica mala, eres tú, o sea, quiero ser la versión colegial de "El diablo viste de Prada". ¿Captas? Quiero que no solo le tengan miedo al negro sino al rosado, cariño.

\- Primero: gracias por lo de "cariño". - Sonrojado. - Segundo: ¿si recuerdas que me reprobaron en todas las materias y casi pierdo el año por lo que te hicimos?

\- Bueno, si... Pero se puede mejorar o innovar, tipo. Piensa a futuro ¿muerdes? - parecía que estaba convenciendo al chico. - Además, no es como si hubieses aprendido del todo la lección...

\- Pero ya no me centro en una sola persona. Soy un vándalo. Uno muy "awesome", para que te quede claro. - no le daba pena decir lo que era.

\- Sí, bueno, como sea ¿me ayudas a ser popular, a toda costa? - Le estira la mano.

Observa el brillo peligroso en aquellos ojos rojizos y luego siente como él aprieta firmemente sus dedos.

\- Hecho.

\- / Fin de las Memorias / -


	8. Kapitel 7: Kleinstadt, große Hölle

\- / Recuerdo de Gilbert - Baño de hombres, hace días / -

\- Admite, cariño, que hacemos un equipo fabuloso. - La excéntrica chica palmeaba el hombro del albino. - Controlamos varios sectores de la Academia y nos tienen miedo.

\- Es cierto, pero, no debes meterte con Zwingli. - La observa, severo.

\- Precioso: la chica no es nada del "relojito". Es adoptada.

\- Sigue siendo familia de él, aunque no lleve su sangre. - Era una cuestión de principios, para él.

\- (Increíble...) Está bien, Gilbert bonito: no molestaré a la niñata esa.

\- Así me gusta, "Dolly". Jode a quien quieras, pero, a Vogel la dejas en paz.

\- Anota eso, Ili preciosa... - Se dirigía a la salida.

\- Haré lo posible por recordárselo. - Menciona Ilona.

\- Hazlo. Sino... - Y vio a la castaña tomar camino, tras la rubia.

\- / Fin del recuerdo de Gilbert / -

\- Y así llegamos al día de hoy, con Ludwig, detestándome.

Se encontraba en la cafetería, con Francis de confidente. El chico de barba descuidada había observado la animadversión del más joven de los Beilschmidt y tenía una gran curiosidad.

\- Amigo, eso es bastante triste... Ser acusado de algo tan placentero y sin siquiera haber probado...

\- Así es... Ese Lutz es tan puritano... Como si no recordara que también fue un "bully" y que había sido el "señoritingo" y no yo quien lo influenció.

\- No estés resentido... Recuerda: el amor debe poblar tu corazón. - Mientras hablaba, le tomaba la mano de manera muy sugestiva.

\- Fran... Te adoro, pero estás fuera de mis ligas. - El otro lo suelta.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ya quisieras tenerme en tus ligas.

\- No... Tu usas ligas... A lo mucho, mi madre debe agradecer que uso ropa interior. - Y se echaron a reír.

\- Mi lindo Gil... ¿Cuándo nos harás el honor de contar con tu presencia en una noche de caballeros? - El chico de ojos rojos sabía que no era una simple noche ni sus amigos, unos caballeros.

\- Soy un lobo solitario... Me gusta "cazar" solo.

El seductor muchacho sonríe ante la respuesta de su amigo y decide salir a buscar al otro integrante de su "asombroso" trío.

Entre tanto, a lo lejos, en la mesa de los miembros del Club de Manga (o de Yaoi, que es casi lo mismo), el presidente, Kiku, hablaba con los miembros sobre las actividades planificadas para las siguientes dos semanas:

\- Srta. Elisabeth ¿cuáles son los avances realizados para el grupal?

\- Tenemos ya los patrones para los uniformes de guerra.

\- ¿Y el doujinshi? - Observó a otra de las chicas.

\- Falta el desenlace. Erika aun debe editar el guión.

Mientras le hablaban, la aludida observaba cual halcón a su interés romántico: Gilbert.

Después de haber sido rescatada por aquel chico "malo", a ella la empezó a apoderar un enjambre de mariposas cada vez que lo veía. El problema de todo eso era su reputación.

\- (¿Por qué eres el matón de la escuela?) - Sufría mucho ante ese pensamiento.

\- Srta. Erika... - el japonés quería que ella comentara sus progresos.

\- (¿Haces cosas indecentes con Janica e Ilona?) - Bajó su mirada hacia su almuerzo.

\- Eh... ¿Erika? - aunque era paciente, la falta de respuesta lo estaba matando.

\- (¿Tendrá ella - Janica - razón?...) - Puso sus manos sobre sus senos.

\- (Pero qué niña...) ¡ERIKA! - Y se escuchó un azote, frente a la pequeña rubia.

Elisabeth, algo harta de la pasividad de Kiku, lanzó el libro más pesado que tenía cerca de la charola de almuerzo de la jovencita y eso sacó a la otra del trance.

\- LO... LO... LO... ¡LO SIENTO!

\- No prestabas atención. - Acotó severa la chica de cabello largo.

\- Como decía: ¿Qué tanto te falta para terminar el guión? - el chico de ojos rasgados no iba a perder más tiempo en nimiedades.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Sólo falta editar la parte en que...

La actividad de aquella mesa no pasó desapercibida por el chico "problema" Beilschmidt. Le daba algo de envidia la pasión que aquel grupo emanaba por sus intereses, aunque rayaran en lo bizarro (para él).

Entonces, notó que había alguien conocido allí: la niña de los ojos de Vash.

\- ¿Qué hace allí con la "marimacho" y su pandilla?

Cuando se le escapa el comentario, siente una perturbación. Alguien con un aura muy negra y peligrosa lo estaba observando a él. Y para colmo, siente un objeto corto-punzante en su espalda y una voz susurrante, cargada de odio.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces viendo a mi hermana?!

Así es. Braginsky será el terror del segundo año (y quizá de toda la escuela). Jones era alguien peligroso por su fuerza bruta. Hedéváry era una luchadora nata. Sus amigos, junto al Presidente del Concejo Estudiantil no eran peritas en dulce. Incluso Honda podía ser temible, junto a su propio hermano menor. Pero ninguno inspiraba tanto respeto y pavor al mismo tiempo como lo hacía Vash Zwingli.

El chico no tenía amigos, enemigos, ni aliados siquiera. Inspiraba tanta autoridad como el mismo director, sino era más.

El único realmente loco para sacar de casillas al tipo era su primo Roderich, pero era algo muy aparte. En la escuela, el castaño lo evitaba al rubio, a toda costa.

\- Oye... - tratando de ser condescendiente - Somos primos... Sabes que la respeto mucho... Solo me preguntaba porqué...

\- No necesitas preguntarte un carajo sobre ella. - Presionó un poco la punta de la navaja en la columna del chico. - Y sé perfectamente nuestro parentesco, pero también tengo presente que ella NO es tu prima de sangre y NO has hecho un esfuerzo por tratarla. - Lo toma del brazo y caminan lentamente. - Así que, dime: ¡¿QUE PUTAS HACES MIRÁNDOLA?!

Toda la cafetería se paralizó ante el grito agudo del más bajito. Y cada uno de los grupos se fue retirando. Incluso la mesa del Club de Manga.

A lo lejos se escucha un grito de: "¡Te matarán, imbécil!", junto a una risilla aterradora, cortesía del chico Braginsky, antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó el rubio, una vez vaciada el área.

\- Tranquilo, Vash. No seas violento. - Enarca una ceja el aludido. - Te estoy diciendo la verdad: sólo era curiosidad mía.

\- Más te vale mantenerte al margen de su vida. Y no creas que no sé lo que hicieron las amiguitas de tu "pupila". - Aquello puso más pálido al chico de lo que ya es.

\- Mira, de eso ya me encargué... Janica no molestará más a Erika. Te lo juro. Le advertí que si no la respetaba, yo mismo la pondría en su sitio.

\- Entiende bien: No me interesa si te tomas la escuela entera o si los locos del segundo año la vuelven trizas en tu honor. A Erika la quiero fuera de cualquier habladuría. O te usaré como blanco en mis prácticas de tiro, con balas de verdad.

Y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual Vash era intocable: Campeón regional de Tiro. Posible convocado para las Olimpiadas. Una promesa de aquel deporte.

Había que estar loco o suicida para querer provocar la ira de aquel joven.

\- Entendí.

El rubio lo mira una última vez antes de salir y encontrarse con una especie de corte formada por los alumnos de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué esperan? - Alertó a todo el mundo. - ¡A ALMORZAR!

Y sin tocarlo, corrió la horda de estudiantes, de regreso a la cafetería.


	9. Kapitel 8: Wettbewerb

\- Definitivamente: hay que ser demasiado torpe para hacer enojar a aquel violento. - Pasó su mano por su cabello, sin lograr aplanar aquel sobresaliente y simpático mechón.

Roderich, Elisabeth y Ludwig estaban hablando de lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Aquel suceso había ocurrido una semana atrás y todavía generaba comentarios.

\- Ya sabe como es Gilbert, joven Roderich. - La castaña intervino, condescendiente. - Tiene la habilidad natural de atraer problemas.

Ludwig no mencionaba nada. El tenía mucho que decir, pero...

\- (El sigue siendo mi hermano.) Disculpen ¿cuál es el evento más próximo que organiza la escuela? - Intentaba cambiar el tema, a toda costa.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto. Tenemos el...

/ - /

\- Baile de Invierno. - Inició su exposición el presidente del Concejo Estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland.

Unas horas-clase después, los alumnos estaban en el auditorio de la academia. Todos los cursos y clubes se encontraban repletando el lugar. El baile de Invierno es un evento social muy distinguido y una carga de trabajo bastante fuerte para los líderes estudiantiles y la banda/coro de la escuela.

Roderich se encontraba a pocos metros del joven líder, junto a varios de los miembros del concejo, y Antonio Fernández Carriedo - en representación de los deportistas de la Academia.

\- Como sabrán, este baile es una tradición muy importante para la Academia y se espera de ustedes un comportamiento a la altura de tan distinguido evento. Por tanto...

Mientras el chico de cejas pobladas daba su discurso, Gilbert y Janica permanecían cerca de la salida del auditorio.

\- Dudo que hayas logrado que la chiquilla le diera tu recado al "Cejas". - Dijo divertido el albino.

\- O sea, como que, si no lo hizo, veré la forma de cobrármelas. - El chico cambió su semblante y observa a la rubia.

\- Quedamos en que no molestarías a Vogel, "Dolly".

\- Eso no significa que no halle el modo de hacerle pagar. - Se planta la chica, desafiante.

\- Va... Si quieres que el "Pistolas" te lastime, es problema tuyo.

\- ¡Ah, claro!... Como te puso el pie en el cuello, no quieres ensuciarte las manos. - Eso picó más al chico.

\- Cuida tus palabras, Janica. - Eso logró amedrentar a la joven. - Aún eres mi "perra". - A la rubia se le formó un puchero y le brotó una vena en la frente.

\- O sea ¡qué pesado! - Y el albino se rió. - Por cierto: serás, como que, mi pareja en el baile. - El tipo asiente. - Tenemos una reputación que mantener. Somos los malotes ¿captas?

\- Sí... "El show debe continuar".

De lado de la tarima, Erika logró observar a su torturadora, "aunque lleva más de una semana sin molestarme", pensaba, junto a su primera ilusión.

_"No me había fijado lo interesante y lindo que es. Y el color de ojos tan raro que tiene me encandila... Pero, este es su último año en la escuela... ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme justo ahora?... Creo que para él, no existo... Hasta creo que llevará a Janica al baile. Qué coraje me da."_

\- [...] Además, este año, serán admitidos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso al baile. - Menciona Kirkland y se siente la euforia de la mayoría de estudiantes del primer año. - Recuerden que no se admiten bebidas alcohólicas - echa una mirada de soslayo a Antonio, por sus antecedentes como parte del BFT - y aquellos que estén "en pareja", por favor, mantener la compostura y reservar sus muestras de cariño para otra ocasión. - Se oye el desánimo general, liderado por Bonnefoy.

\- ¡ERES UN ANTICUADO, CEJÓN! - Vena brotada en la sien de Arthur.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, RANA! O TE MANDO A DISECCIONAR. - El grito resintió los oídos de todos los presentes. Al instante, carraspea y se calma. - Y para demostrar mi confianza en todos ustedes, no necesitarán venir con chaperones.

\- ¡SI! - gritó Janica.

\- Me abruma tu poder. - Dijo Gilbert, sonriente y hasta complacido, por así decirlo.

\- ¡HASTA QUE DEJASTE DE SER SENIL, ARTHIE! - Gritó y se carcajeó desde otro punto del auditorio, Jones.

\- ¡PÚDRETE, "SHAMU"! - Otro grito atroz por parte del Presidente.

\- ¡NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡SOY PURA FIBRA!

\- Fibra adiposa ¿cierto? - Comentó en alto Braginsky.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡YA BASTA! - En el centro de la multitud, Vash decidió poner orden. - Por favor, termina con este circo, Kirkland. ¿Cuándo será el maldito baile?

\- ¡Ah! Sí... Es dentro de tres semanas, el viernes...

\- Muy bien. - Sólo se oía la voz del rubio bajito. - Entonces, se acabó esta fantochada. ¡A SUS SALONES! - Y junto a él, el resto del alumnado, se retiró.

\- ¡Qué carácter! - Ironizó el otro rubio.

\- Pero resultó mejor esta asamblea que en otras ocasiones. - Mencionó Roderich y con pesar, el presidente tuvo que asentir.

/ En el recreo. /

\- Amigo: así que ¿Janica? - Preguntaba Francis, desde su posición.

Estaban en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento del grupo de Atletismo. Un buen lugar para conversar, cuando no había deportistas presentes, y para fumar, como lo hacía Bonnefoy.

\- Aja. La llevaré... Es perfecta para el baile.

\- Después de lo que pasó en los baños, eres su única alternativa. - El chico sabía la verdad, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo. - Y ¿con quién crees que irás, Antonio? - El chico de raíces españolas estaba recostado a lo largo de una grada.

\- Pues, no sé, puedo invitar a Emma o quizás intentar con Iryna.

\- ¿Y si le pides de una vez a Braginsky que te mate? - Preguntó jocoso el rubio de barba descuidada.

\- No te metas con las primas de ese psicópata. - Aconsejó el albino.

/ Al rato, en la puerta del salón 1-A /

\- ¡Aléjate! Sólo puedo ser la pareja de mi querido Ivan. - Una chica de cabello platinado con un cinto en la cabeza inició el escándalo.

\- (¡Qué lástima!) Ay... ¿Por qué?... Si a él no le interesas. - Un respiro profundo, al unísono, se sintió en el aula.

Antonio quería probar a sus amigos (o compinches) que podía convencer a Nataliya Arlovskaya de ir al baile con él.

Obviamente, no estaba resultando y ya estaba condenándose a una muerte segura.

\- ¡¿Quién, demonios, te crees para decir semejante idiotez?! - Dijo la chica, con voz de ultratumba. - Si no te largas, en este momento - saca un cuchillo de cacería del bolsillo de su falda -, te cortaré la lengua y te quitaré los ojos para regalárselos a mi Ivan.

\- ¡Ou!... - Con pena, sin leer el aura tétrica de aquel sitio. - Está bien... - Y se retiró, vencido.

Al fondo del pasillo, se reían como locos Gilbert y Francis.

\- Amigo, tienes tan mala suerte... Jamás olvidaré este día... - Con lágrimas, hablaba el rubio, de modo jocoso.

\- KESESESESESESESESE... Eso fue patético, Antonio. ¡PA-TE-TI-CO! - El albino continuaba el albur iniciado por el otro.

\- Quería llevarles la contraria a ustedes... - Se sentía decepcionado. - Y no podía quedarme sin pareja después de ver a tu hermano - señalando a Gilbert - ser tan valiente.

\- ¿QUE? - Dijeron los otros, al unísono.

\- ¿Valiente? ¿De qué hablas? - El muchacho de ojos rojos estaba "picado" de la curiosidad.

\- Pues porque...

/ Minutos antes, cerca del salón 2-B /

\- ¡Erika!

Antonio paseaba por el pasillo de los de segundo año, cuando oye gritar a Ludwig. En eso, nota que atrás suyo iba la hermana de Zwingli, con unos libros entre sus brazos.

\- Ah, Ludwig ¡qué sorpresa! - el chico de ojos verdes se queda, disimuladamente, cerca de los casilleros, para poder escuchar la conversación. No todos los días se podía observar al hermano de su peculiar y blancuzco amigo entablar una conversación con alguien.

\- Pues... - Casi logra el mismo nivel de palidez de su hermano mayor, por los nervios. - Eh... - Carraspea. - Como creo que tenemos un vínculo amistoso muy bueno, estuve pensando que para afianzar esos lazos, podríamos asistir al baile, a fin de conocer nuestras habilidades sociales, de manera mutua y concensuada.

\- Disculpa: ¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu pareja en el baile? - Tenía que confirmar. Se había perdido un poco en medio del discurso del chico.

\- Afirmativo. - Contestó en automático, como si fuera un cadete.

\- Pues, sí. Me encantaría. - Eso hizo sonreír al rubio. - Hablaré con mi hermano. El nos puede traer en el auto de mamá.

Y Antonio vio, por primera vez, como aquellos 1,80 metros de músculo y sensatez se volvían piedra ante la mención de Vash. Y no tuvo que rogar por ver que pasaría con el chico "pistolas": justo llegaba al encuentro de aquel par.

\- Erika, quería hablarte de... - Observa a Ludwig. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Beilschmidt? - Pregunta, genuinamente intrigado.

\- Eh... pues...

\- Hermano, voy a ir al baile. - Soltó, "sin anestesia". - El joven Ludwig va a acompañarme. - Sonrió, complacida por dar la noticia.

\- ¿Qué? - Volteó a observar, cual bicho, al rubio más alto.

\- Eh... Si. La invité. Como nos llevamos bien y soy de nuevo ingreso, preferí tener de compañía a alguien en quien confío y me pudiese instruir en estas situaciones. - Era difícil saber si aquel discurso estuvo preparado o los nervios lo hacían hablar demasiado. - Además, me considero bastante decente para los estándares habituales... Y le tengo mucho respeto a Erika.

Vash observa detenidamente a Ludwig. Ciertamente, era un chico muy aplicado y siempre vio sinceridad e inocencia en las interacciones que había presenciado entre su hermana y el tipo.

\- De acuerdo. Yo los llevo en el auto. - La chica brincó de alegría y el rubio de ojos celestes soltó un suspiro. - Pero nos vamos cuando yo lo diga, y tú: - señalando al alto - Cuídate de donde pones tus manos ¿entendiste? - La indirecta era clara y el otro asintió sin reparo.

/ Fin - salón 2-B /

\- Y luego Vash se alejó de ellos... Supongo que, a su salón.

La historia del castaño dejó pasmados a sus amigos.

\- Ludwig es... - Fue lo único que logró articular el "barbitas".

\- ¡Qué huevos los de mi _West_! - Y rió, contento, el Beilschmidt mayor.

Aunque su alegría era genuina, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que no estaba bien la disposición de parejas.

Pero es mejor ignorar nimiedades como esa ¿cierto?

* * *

Al fin, completo. Nos vemos.


	10. Kapitel 9: Ausblenden Gefühle bekannt

Han pasado tres semanas de estrés para el Concejo Estudiantil. Y todo, para preparar el Baile de Invierno.

Janica y Gilbert se dejaban ver juntos lo suficiente para reafirmar en la mente del alumnado que la _"Queen B"_ y el más popular (y "peligroso") de la escuela estaban juntos.

Ese mismo tiempo, resultaba torturador para la señorita Vogel verlos tan juntos y tan cerca, tratando de que Ludwig no se hiciera ilusiones con ella (en caso de que las hubiera).

Y para Feliciano era un castigo haberse enterado de que su amigo iría con su compañera de año y que, de paso, se diera cuenta de...

_"Mi lindo Feli..."_, decía Francis, hace diez días: _"¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que eres homosexual?"_

\- ¿Por qué a mí? - Repetía, cabizbajo sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, en la academia.

\- ¡Eres un completo atarantado! - Lo regañaba Lovino. - Ya decía yo... Demasiado apego a tus amigos era muy sospechoso. Me atrevo a pensar que lo que pasaba con Zelig - Feliciano levantó la mirada - era que estabas enamorado de él.

Eso era lo más trágico: en esas tres semanas se hizo una auto-evaluación y descubrió que esa obsesión por ser notado por Ludwig era por, entre otras cosas, mantener vivo el recuerdo de su primer amor. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que le gustaba aquel fortachón por ser como es y no tanto por parecerse a aquel que quiso mucho.

\- Hermano, soy un desastre. - Declaró el de cabello cobrizo.

\- Mira: ya te dije que no te juzgo. Puedes hacer con tu ano lo que quieras. - Tan educado, Lovinito... - Pero, podrías ser, tan amable, de no involucrarte con un come-patatas... Al menos, trata de quererte un poco más, estúpido hermano menor.

Ciertamente, esas palabras eran lo más cercano a un "Te quiero mucho, hermanito, y te apoyaré, no importa lo que pase".

/ Viernes por la noche /

\- Buenas noches, tía Adelheid.

Ludwig lucía un traje oscuro, con camisa blanca impoluta, chaleco gris con detalles celestes, y una corbata azul para equilibrar su apariencia. No hay que decir que va peinado como todos los días, pero, dejó en casa sus lentes, para ahuyentar ese aire intelectual y dejar que sus lindos ojos garzos relucieran más que de costumbre.

\- Buenas noches, Lutz. - La doctora solo era de apariencia dura en la consulta. En casa, era un "pan de dulce". - Vashi está en la sala. Ven conmigo. - Y el joven alto la siguió.

\- Lutz.

\- Vash.

La tensión era evidente, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara a la Dra. Adelheid.

\- Hijo: aquí tienes las llaves. Ten cuidado al conducir.

\- Ja, mutti.

\- ¡Erika! - Miró a las escaleras. - Lutz ya llegó.

\- ¡Voy!

Y con algo de prisa, bajó la chica de cabellos cortos, con un vestido de corte imperio con mangas azul rey que sólo cubrían los hombros, y el resto de aquella vestimenta era de color bermellón, de corte en "A", hasta los tobillos. Estaba sutilmente maquillada, acentuando los labios, y usaba unas zapatillas de tacón discreto, que combinaba con la indumentaria.

\- Erika... Hola... - El rubio alto estaba anonadado de lo preciosa que se veía la chica.

\- Hola, Ludwig. - Le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. No la elogiaban mucho, a menos que fueran Adelheid y, un poco más discreto, Vash.

\- Me gusta como te ves, Erika. - Mencionó, orgulloso, Vash.

\- ¡Gracias, hermano!

\- Te ves como una princesa, linda... - La mujer alcanzó a la más pequeña para dejar un beso sobre la frente, en los escalones. - Chicos: ¡Una foto! - La señora busca rápidamente su cámara y les toma fotografías, con la jovencita, aun, en las escaleras.

Terminado el momento parental - y una mirada de "si la tocas por donde no debes, estás muerto" por parte del conductor designado -, los tres se dirigieron a la academia.

/ En el baile /

\- Espero que hayas practicado lo suficiente. - Habla Roderich con suma preocupación. - Es tu primera presentación como primer violín.

\- Sí, si, bastardo. Ensayé todas estas putas semanas, maldición.

Está demás mencionar que aquellos floridos vocablos venían de Lovino Vargas, quien, para variar, no solo era un buen violinista, sino un prodigioso cantante y un guitarrista excepcional.

Al igual que su mellizo, Lovino tenía una afinidad/debilidad por el arte, pero, no era tan diestro con un pincel o creativo con los objetos inanimados, más bien, la música era un medio de dejar salir aquella dulzura que no se permitía mostrar. Primero muerto antes que ser lindo.

Además, tenía una poderosa razón para preferir que lo vean en aquella faceta en vez de disfrutar el baile...

/ Recuerdo de Lovino, once días antes /

\- _Fanculo! Questo mi fa male! Non posso concludere questa stupida tela! Dannazione!_

\- Ahora: ¿qué, mierda, te pasa, Feliciano?

\- ¡Hermano! - Un abrazo violento y una caída los mantuvo juntos en el suelo.

Era una imagen normal en la casa de los Vargas, cuando el más chico de los mellizos tenía un "bloqueo de pintor". El mayor tenía claro que si le permitía abrazarlo de esa manera por un rato, el otro hallaría "la luz".

Sin embargo, el siguiente monólogo pondría en perspectiva todo lo que sabía de su distraído y sensible congénere.

\- ¡Hermano! Soy un desastre. Ya no puedo pintar. Solo pienso en Erika y Ludwig... ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Me enteré por hermano-Fran que irán al baile juntos. Mi capisci? Y ni se dignó en contarme. - Lloriquea un poco. - Desde el viaje escolar, sospechaba que a él le gustaba ella y yo quiero que me preste atención a mí... ¡Y ella ni siquiera nota que él la quiere! Y no puedo ni decir que es degenerado porque no tienen, en realidad, la misma sangre. Si sólo se necesitaba ser adoptado por un familiar suyo para tener su atención, le hubiese rogado al joven Roderich para que me acepte en su familia. - En ese punto, Lovino se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos casi salidos. - ¿Por qué me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas, si al final, solo me va a herir con su indiferencia? Quiero que vaya conmigo a comer _gelatto;_ y que me enseñe a esquiar; y que toque el piano para mí; y que tenga una foto mía para mirarla, en su billetera; y que siempre estemos juntos... ¡Hasta viejitos! Y verle el cabello canoso y sus ojos, tan celestitos, como vitrales de iglesia; y que camine conmigo, de la mano, sin vergüenza...

Del modo más insospechado, el mayor le tapó la boca, sin decir nada. El de cabello cobrizo trataba de quitarse aquella "pinza", sin mucho éxito. Fue entonces cuando, atropelladamente, el de cabello castaño logró levantarse y echarle seguro a la puerta.

\- Feliciano... - Logró articular. - ¿Te gustan las chicas?

\- Sí, son lindas y delicadas y huelen bien...

\- ¿Alguna vez - le costaba preguntar - te has imaginado "viejito" con alguna de ellas?

\- No, hermano. - Se formó un rictus en el rostro del mayor.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por curiosidad?

\- No.

\- De acuerdo... - Lo iba a poner a prueba. - Necesito que hagas algo: quiero que cierres los ojos, e imagines todo lo que te hace feliz. Absolutamente todo. Y luego, piensa qué debería ser el amor.

La siguiente secuencia de cambios en el rostro de su hermanito, se le iba a quedar tatuado en la memoria. Al correr los minutos, vio a Feliciano pasar de la alegría al desconcierto, del desconcierto a la estupefacción, y, por último, el horror, con una dramática postura de manos, sobre su boca.

\- Her... Her... Hermano... - Feliciano estaba asustado.

\- ¡Calla! - El otro se le volvió a apegar. - No hables. - Y le pasó un brazo a la espalda.

/ Fin del recuerdo de Lovino /

Además de tener un excelente currículo como músico, también tenía mala fama por sus invaluables modales y su vocabulario. Era un hecho que Lovino no soportaba a Ludwig, pero, no podía hacerle un escándalo porque, en resumidas cuentas: _"ni siquiera es puto, el troglodita"_.

Había observado la interacción entre su hermanito y el macho-patatas durante todo ese tiempo y _"el único enamorado es mi estúpido hermano"_.

La situación de Feliciano era bastante triste y para terminar desquitándose con alguien o irse de lengua, era mejor refugiarse en la música.

Mientras se va ubicando para iniciar su repertorio, ve dos escenas en la entrada: a la izquierda, el albino ególatra y "Barbie" montaban una escena digna de prólogo para película porno; a la derecha, el aspirante a ermitaño, el macho-patatas y la señorita Erika (a ella la respeta mucho), con sus rostros deformados en asco, vergüenza y...

\- No puede ser...

El rostro de dolor y celos que la chica había dejado ver fue una novedad bastante inesperada. ¿Era correcto decirle aquello a su hermanito?

/ En la entrada /

\- O sea, tipo, nuestra 'fake relationship' debe tener algo de que sostenerse... - Argumentaba Janica, vestida en un pomposo 'strapless' color magenta, con una tiara bañada en oro rosa.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Dolly. Yo te enseñé este arte ¿recuerdas?

Gilbert vestía un traje formal negro, a rayas, con una camisa roja y corbata y pañuelo plateados. A él le desagradaba el gusto descomunal de la chica por el color rosa, por lo que fueron juntos de compras días atrás, para coordinar sus vestimentas y hacer de su relación algo más creíble.

Ella necesitaba del poder que podía ejercer el tipo y él necesitaba marcar distancia entre las chicas para seguir su camino para lo cual la rubia era un buen "espanta-pájaros".

\- Te juro, tipo, estoy, como que, decepcionada de los hombres... - Llevaban conversando un buen rato, desde el auto alquilado que tenían fuera. - O sea, mi hermano mayor y el primo de Ilona son novios. Y yo quedo, como que, cero amor. Estoy mal ¿muerdes?

\- Podrías fijarte en alguien menos inalcanzable. - Soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

\- O sea, si... Bragisnky está entre mis opciones... - Y si Gilbert hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido. ¿Ivan?

\- ¡¿Estás drogada?! ¡¿Ese imbécil?!

\- O sea, no sería contigo ¿O. K.? Ya te he dicho, con el alma, que "tú y yo": cero. ¿Captas?

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Me refiero...: ¿Por qué te fijas en objetivos inalcanzables (y peligrosos)?

\- ¿No lo ves? ¡Por eso mismo! Son difíciles para los simples mortales... Yo soy una _"queen"_ que necesita de un _"king"_, o sea, super _"up"_ de los demás.

\- Incluso, de ti misma.

\- ¡Exacto! - Se le acerca como gata mimosa. - ¿Ves cómo me entiendes?

Y con ese acercamiento meloso fueron recibidos Zwingli, Vogel y el otro Beilschmidt.

\- ¡Compórtate, Beilschmidt! - El rubio alto sabía que no era para él la advertencia. - Es un baile ¡maldita sea!

\- Relájate, Zwingli... - Con un brazo, mantenía abrazada a Lukasiewicz y pasaron de largo, hacia alguna mesa desocupada.

Mientras avanzaba, alcanzó a ver a Erika: _"Es hermosa. West es muy afortunado."_

/ Avanzada la noche /

Janica y Gilbert se habían llevado por delante todas las bajas expectativas que tenía el Concejo Estudiantil. Hasta Elisabeth, su mayor detractora, tuvo que admitir que los buenos modos y la clase si podían hacer de un "cerdo egoísta" como el albino en un caballero de brillante armadura.

Y es que esa noche tanto el chico como su rubia compañera querían que todos vieran porqué ellos debían tener el control de la escuela.

\- ¡Les dije! - Apareció Antonio, frente a Roderich, Elisabeth y Arthur. - "Gilberto" es el hombre.

\- Es un gran actor, sin duda. - Cizaña, cortesía de Kirkland. - La verdad: creí que ese par armarían un escándalo para arruinar el baile. - Se dispuso a retirarse. - Será mejor que me ocupe de la vigilancia. Aún no termina la noche y hay demasiados autos de lujo en los alrededores. Además, no hay que quitarles el ojo de encima a Jones y Braginsky... No después del desastre en el museo.

\- Tienes razón, Arthur. - Elisabeth se dispuso a vigilar de cerca a ese otro par. Por si las dudas.

\- Veré como sigue Lovino. - Eso captó la atención del castaño de ojos verdes.

\- Oye, "Rodrigo"... - El otro voltea hacia él. - El... Lovino ¿tocará toda la noche? - El otro se acomoda las gafas.

\- Me rogó que lo dejase tocar hasta el último minuto.

\- Ah, ya veo... - El desánimo era palpable. - Bueno, no te entretengo más...

El chico de ascendencia española llevaba toda la noche distraído, pese a tener de acompañante a Emma, amiga de Elisabeth. Bastante simpática y muy hermosa, pero: _"No es Lovino"_.

Y el procuraba mantenerse dentro del campo visual del huraño chico. Sin embargo, en toda la noche, el muchacho no había abierto los ojos, para nada.

Lovino poseía memoria digital, es decir, con solo aprender a ubicar sus dedos sobre su violín, el podía aprender cualquier partitura que le pusieran. Su habilidad había sido el detonante para que Roderich Eldestein le confiase el puesto de _'primo violino'_. Por tanto, y con el orden de la música definido junto las horas de ensayo necesarias, el no necesitaba ver ninguna partitura para hacer lo que mejor sabe.

Otro motivo más para no querer participar de manera social en aquel evento. Y también quería demostrarles a todos que no solo los germanos podían dominar la música.

Era un reto personal.

* * *

Me hizo falta tiempo para escribir, pero aquí está... Nos vemos.


	11. Kapitel 10: Leugnung der Beweise

Las horas pasaban deprisa para la mayoría de los asistentes al baile, excepto para Emma. No era el centro de atención de su pareja y lo más trágico: Antonio estaba persiguiendo a un hombre.

_"Emma está llorando. Me dijo que no podía más... Si hubiese sido por otra mujer, hasta pelearía, pero contra Lovino: ¡jamás! Me recalcó que era un fraude y que si no la sacaba de allí en aquel momento, mi secreto sería difundido ahí mismo._

_Sentía que iba a morir... No quería que alguien se diera cuenta... Bueno... No, ya hubo alguien que se dio cuenta y no era Francis (aunque no estaba lejos de saberlo), sino Roderich. Ese tipo no se hacía de la vista gorda cuando se trata de mí, aunque creo que es normal. Después de todo, fui su primer... ¿novio? No sé como definir lo que tuvimos, a pesar de todo. Para él, fue una fase donde 'lo que sea que venga, está bien', pero no fue igual para mí. Yo descubrí mi homosexualidad, no tanto por mi interés en él, sino que me fijaba más en los hombres de cierto tipo y no dejaba de pensar sexualmente en ellos._

_Soy bastante del tipo 'macho', sin ser musculoso y no me fijo mucho en mi aspecto personal, pero me gustan los 'penes'. Y al parecer, ya no puedo ocultarlo más"._

\- Esto es culpa de Lovino...

Mientras el drama se apoderaba de las notas del primer violín, cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, había otro drama por empezar.

\- En serio, Ludwig, estoy bien así.

_"Erika no se ve animada. Pensé que podríamos estar bailando un poco... Bueno, no es como si fuera yo un gran bailarín, pero, me siento incómodo con su poca participación. Empiezo a creer que aceptó mi invitación por hacer un favor. Lo cual no ayuda ni un poco a mi, ahora, baja autoestima."_

\- Erika: No querías venir conmigo ¿cierto? - La rubia quedó anonadada por la aseveración del alto.

\- Eh... Yo... - El rostro del rubio se deformó en una inusual y profunda tristeza.

\- Disculpa, debo salir un momento.

_"Me siento tan mal... ¿Alguien notaría mis ganas de desaparecer? ¿De que la tierra me trague?_

_Apenas puse un pie fuera del auditorio, corrí directo a los baños del 'territorio BFT'. Dudo que mi hermano o sus amigos estén ahí._

_Aunque..."_

\- Hasta que se salieron con la suya... - La voz de Ilona inundaba el área sanitaria.

\- Hello?! Por supuesto que lo lograríamos, linda. Como que, no puedo estar en los rincones llorando por tu primo. Y Gilbert es un genio, o sea.

\- Gracias, Dolly, pero ya lo sabía. - El albino desataba un poco su corbata. - Aunque el precio que he pagado ha sido algo alto ¿no te parece?

\- ¡Ay! Tu hermano, como que, debe aprender a leer la vibra, querido. El creyó que tu y yo... O sea... - Rodó los ojos y movió hacia un lado su cabello. - Querido, contigo, todo bien, pero, al final del día, no eres, ni de cerca, mi tipo.

\- Ni tú del mío. - Eso puso peor al más joven de los Beilschmidt. - Pero, que piense lo que quiera.

\- Esa es la actitud, cariño. Vamos, los tres, a bailar. - Tomó a su amiga y a su cómplice, de las manos. - ¿Notaron a Lovino Vargas? Toca di-vi-no el violín. ¡Me encanta! - Y así los arrastró fuera de los baños, ignorando al joven rubio escondido, torpemente, cerca de la puerta.

_"Ahora, le debo una gran disculpa a mi hermano. El fue inocente aquella vez y yo lo juzgué sin darle oportunidad. No creo resistir más la tristeza. Y mis ojos ya actúan solos: estoy llorando, arrinconado en una esquina de aquella habitación sanitaria."_

/ En casa de los Vargas, esa noche /

_"Decidí salir a tomar aire. No quise ir al baile, aunque me insistieron mis amigos. Sólo mi mellizo sabía porqué no quería asistir. No me siento preparado para ver a Ludwig junto a ninguna chica._

_Creo que estoy tan centrado en el asunto que he llegado, sin querer, a la academia. Entonces, decido echar un vistazo a algunas partes a las que no suelo ir cuando estoy en clase._

_Primero, el área de 'la Guerra Fría'. Es toda el área norte de la escuela. Braginsky y Jones viven peleando el liderato del lugar. Aunque sea la más amplia, la mayor parte de la infraestructura corresponde a las bodegas y laboratorios de la escuela. Por esa misma razón, ellos comandan el club de Ciencia._

_Segundo, el área controlada por el Concejo Estudiantil. No es que ellos no tengan poder, pero, si sus miembros controlan los clubs más destacados de la academia, entonces forman parte de su 'territorio'. La mayoría tiene sus salones en la zona central de la academia._

_Por último, el BTF. Es la zona sur-oriental de la escuela. Esta incluye el gimnasio y los baños de hombre de esa área. La comanda el hermano de Ludo..."_

\- Mi Ludo... - Recorrió la escuela hasta los baños 'BTF'. En eso, oye el eco de un gorgoteo, como si de llanto se tratara. - ¡Wa! ¡¿Qui-quién anda ahí?!

_"¡Scheiße! Alguien entró. ¿Qué hago?"_ Al momento, trató de generar el suficiente silencio como para lograr ahuyentar a su indeseable visitante.

Y como si el destino quisiese que lo encontraran en tan penosa situación, Feliciano abre el cubículo donde Ludwig trataba de mantenerse escondido.

\- ¿Ludo?

\- Agh-ah... Este...

\- ¿No deberías estar acompañando a la señorita Erika?

\- Eh... Pues...

\- ¡Ludo! - El de cabello cobrizo se aproximó a tocar con sus dedos el rastro de lágrimas del rubio. - Ludo ¿quieres ir a casa?

_"No sé si considerar esto un milagro, pero, siento que este chico está pagándome todas las veces que le he salvado el cuello con esa pregunta"._

\- Te lo suplico: ¡Sácame de aquí!

_"Ludo se puso de pie, como si tuviera resortes, y, prácticamente, me jaló a correr, como si lo persiguiera un asesino. No sé qué pudo pasarle, pero creo que fue algo terrible para él._

_Así que, Feliciano: es hora de salvar a este macho"._

/ De regreso al baile /

\- Se fue sin más... - Vash estaba junto a Erika.

\- Sí. Creo que lo he lastimado, hermano.

\- No entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero, si fuiste tú quien le hizo mal, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disculparte. - La regañó, para variar.

\- Tienes razón, hermano. No lo traté como merece. El siempre ha sido sincero y respetuoso conmigo.

\- Lo sé. Tiene que arreglar el asunto con él. Pero por lo pronto: vayamos a casa. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Ella decidió seguir a Vash. De todos modos, la noche se hizo amarga con haberse dado cuenta de que Gilbert y Janica desaparecieron por un buen tiempo de la pista.

Quería la soledad de su habitación para llorar su pena a gusto.

Cuando los chicos Zwingli-Vogel salen del lugar, Lovino decide tomarse un descanso, antes de la última melodía. Es en ese momento que Antonio se acerca y trata de abordarlo.

\- Hola, Lovi.

\- No me digas así, imbécil (¿quien te crees para andar de confianzudo, bastardo?).

Ese era uno de esos días en los que al chico Vargas no le daba ganas de ser muy grosero.

\- Ah, pues, quería que habláramos un rato afuera. Es algo muy importante ¡te lo juro!

\- Hasta donde yo sé, no tenemos nada importante de que hablar, PRIMO.

Así es: Antonio, junto a Francis, son parientes de los italianos.

\- Ahí lo tienes: somos primos. Podemos hablar de la familia... - Trata de ser simpático y sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Ni de broma. Y no me fastidies más. Debo regresar a la orquesta o a Roderich se le torcerán las bolas de no verme.

Cuando retorna a su puesto, Roderich se le acerca.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Lovino?

\- No ¿por?

\- Es que te vi hablando con Fernández Carriedo...

\- Ah, si... Solo lo usual. Es un idiota.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Roderich, hay un baile que animar y no estoy tocando. ¿Me permites, bastardo? - Ante eso, ya no pudo seguir interrogándolo.

_"Ay, Antonio... Este chico es tan difícil. Y totalmente heterosexual..." _

Y hablando de sexualidad...

\- Antonio me las va a pagar... Y se las voy a cobrar con Lovino.


	12. Kapitel 11:Entthronen einen König-Teil-1

_"Estoy en casa de Feliciano, llorando, de cuclillas, arrimado a su hombro, por todo... Por nada... Por lo que sé y lo que no quise enterarme."_

\- Ludo... - El italiano trata de hallar las palabras correctas para intentar sacarlo de aquella depresión.

\- ¡Lutz!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Soy Lutz. Si vas a verme llorar, es mejor que sepas de una vez algo tan básico como mi seudónimo.

\- Ah... Está bien, Lutz. - Trató de acomodarlo a su regazo. - ¡Oye!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - La susceptibilidad del rubio era alta.

\- ¿Quieres helado? - El otro levanta su cabeza, con los rastros frescos de sus propias lágrimas. - Tenemos de varios sabores... Puedo armarte un "Napolitano".

_"Le he escuchado a mamá decir que las penas con pan son menos... No es pan, pero, algo que me hiele las entrañas es lo bastante cercano a aliviarme el alma. Así que, asentí sin mucha prisa y Feliciano me dejó solo hasta que tuvo listo el postre"._

/ 0 /

_"Antes de retirarme junto a mi hermano, decidí ir al tocador. No estoy tan feliz después de lo que sucedió con el primo de Vash. Quizá debí ser más clara, antes de que se dieran las cosas como sucedieron"._

\- ¡Maldito sea, Antonio Fernández-Carriedo! - Se escuchaba en el baño de damas, cercano al auditorio.

\- ¡Emma! Cálmate. - Esa es Elisabeth.

\- ¡No entiendes! ¡Me humilló! ¡El muy imbécil me humilló! - La chica berreaba de la ira.

\- Pero ¿te llevará a casa? - La otra chica trataba de ser condescendiente.

\- Eso no es lo que importa... Algo debo hacer para que jamás se olvide de mí y que vea lo que pasa cuando se meten con una Van-deer-Hoeven.

\- Emma, das miedo...

\- Y más le vale a él temerme...

\- Pero aun no me dices qué diablos te hizo.

\- Tranquila, el miércoles lo sabrás... - Algo en la voz en la, normalmente, dulce y simpática Emma le dio escalofríos. - Quiero que piense que su secreto está a salvo conmigo... Sí... Que lo piense... - Y una macabra carcajada retumbó en aquel lugar.

_"No tengo idea de lo que pasa, pero ¿le advierto al joven Antonio?"_

/ 1 /

\- ¡Hasta que terminó! - Exclamó, relajado, el Presidente Estudiantil.

Roderich, Arthur y Lovino estaban en la oficina del líder del Concejo, revisando unos documentos y alistándose para irse a sus respectivas casas.

\- No he visto a Elisabeth desde hace un rato. - Mencionó el castaño del mechoncito anti-gravedad.

\- Estará con sus amigas... Vi a Emma en la pista, con Antonio. - Recordó el rubio.

\- Yo no me fijé en nadie. - Habló Lovino.

\- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tenías los ojos cerrados. - Se burló un poco Kirkland.

\- Soy un profesional, bastardo. Mi concentración debe estar al 200%.

\- No es ni la hora ni el lugar para discutir, compañeros. - Concilió Eldestein. - Ya deben estar esperándonos afuera... ¿Vienes, Lovino? Puedo pedir que te dejemos en la puerta de tu casa.

\- ¡Vaya! Conmigo no eres tan amable, Eldestein.

\- ¿Celoso, Kirkland? - Lanzó una puya el italiano.

\- Lovino ha sido muy útil y lo bastante cuidadoso con la presentación de hoy. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es lograr que llegue a su casa sin muchos contratiempos. - Miró significativamente a sus compañeros.

\- Gracias, Roderich... - Se le subieron un poco los colores al rostro de Vargas.

\- Esta bien, esta bien... Si, has sido de mucha ayuda, Vargas... ¡Buen trabajo! - A Arthur le costaba mucho decir algo bueno a otra persona, por lo que, era un verdadero logro sacarle un cumplido.

\- Bueno ¿listo? - Preguntó el de lentes al castaño del rizo.

\- Sí...

Y los tres dejaron la oficina, con rumbos distintos.

/ 2 /

_"Estoy esperando, arrimado al auto de mamá, a mi hermana. Cuando logro divisarla, está muy nerviosa, corriendo hacia mí. Algo debió suceder de camino..."_

\- Hermana, - subiendo ambos al auto - te ves pálida. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hermano: tengo una pregunta. - El rubio instó a que ella continuara. - Si sabes algo de alguien... Algo malo que le harán... ¿Se lo dirías a esa persona? Aunque no lo conozcas mucho...

\- Depende: - ella observa fijamente su rostro, mientras inicia el recorrido - Si es un desconocido o alguien que simplemente te distingue o te saluda alguna vez, hay que decírselo. No le debes nada a los otros que vayan a hacerle algo. Si es alguien conocido o un amigo, debes evaluar la situación cuidadosamente. - Para en una luz roja. - Esas personas... Las que van a hacerle algo ¿son también conocidos tuyos? - Ella asiente y entonces cambia la luz a verde, logrando que avance. - ¿Van ha hacerle una broma o lo piensan humillar?

\- Creo que harán algo cruel... Van a exponerlo y es con un tema muy delicado, creo. - Trataba de mantener la sinceridad, pese a los pocos detalles que poseía.

\- Delicado... Eso no suena nada bien, para el tipo de personas que se supone debes tener a tu lado... - Estaba evaluando detenidamente la situación. - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Díselo!

\- ¡¿Intervenir?! - Recién se daba cuenta de lo que implicaba haberle pedido consejo a Vash.

\- No estamos teniendo esta conversación por nada ¿o sí? - No porque la tuviera en tan alta estima, iba a permitirle portarse indiferente como el resto de la gentuza con la que trata en la academia. - Si te importó lo suficiente el tema como para hablar conmigo de ello, vas a hacer las cosas como se debe. Y lo que debes hacer es impedir que lastimen a esa otra persona.

Vash cree en las causas justas y él se iba a encargar de que lo que sea que vaya a suceder, sea detenido.

/ Sábado por la tarde; sótano norte de la Academia /

Una de las zonas "neutrales" de la Academia W eran los sótanos. Un poco por los mitos e historias que los rondan, otro poco por lo terrorífico que suena el "reunirse en un sótano"... Para Vash:

\- Este lugar es perfecto.

Se encontraba acondicionando la segunda habitación, de las cuatro que poseía tal sótano. Quedaba justo bajo los laboratorios de ciencias. Para cuando terminó, sus invitados hicieron acto de presencia.

\- ¡Amigo mío! - Hizo su aparición Francis. - No puedo creer que hayas sido tú quien me buscara. - En eso, a Bonnefoy se le transformó la mueca a desagrado al ver al siguiente miembro de aquella reunión.

\- Si que eres descarado, sapo peludo. - Arthur saludó "amablemente". - ¿Amigo tuyo? ¿Vash? Primero, toma cianuro...

\- Son molestos... - Entró Vincent Van-deer-Hoeven, una de las piezas clave.

\- ¡Basta! - interrumpió el rubio más bajito. - Los he reunido porque necesito que hagan un trabajo de inteligencia para mí.

\- De este par, - señaló Vincent - puedo creer que sean los más aptos para ese trabajo. ¿Qué tengo que ver aquí?

\- Las preguntas las responderé al final, lo prometo. - Todos tomaron asiento. - Se está armando un complot en contra del BFT. - Todos se desubicaron, en especial Francis. - Tengo fuentes fidedignas de que esto de dará a cabo el día miércoles, sin embargo, la hora es incierta y es posible que tenga que monitorear las redes sociales, en especial, las que tengan fuerte impacto en el alumnado.

\- Ni siquiera yo he movido efectivamente mis influencias para acabar con el grupo de este barbón. - Mirada de odio entre Kirkland y Bonnefoy. - Tiene que ser algo muy gordo lo que, quien quiera que sea, va a hacer

\- Lo es. - Más sorpresa en el rostro de la audiencia. - Por motivos de integridad, no puedo revelar de que se trata. - Miró fijamente al "pelos-parados". - Tengo dos estrategias para evitar que haya una guerra de poderes en la escuela. Ustedes forman parte del plan A. Y aquí es donde entras tú. - Señaló a Van-deer-Hoeven.

\- Te aclaro que no moveré un dedo por el grupo de Bonnefoy, en especial por Fernández-Carriedo. Me resulta detestable.

\- Entonces que yo mismo te compre el almuerzo todos los días y que pague las cuotas para los viajes escolares, lo que resta de tu vida estudiantil y que logre que tu jefe te dé el aumento que llevas meses pidiendo en la floristería en la que trabajas ¿te parece nada? ¿Mi dinero no vale? A mi no me gusta desperdiciar mi dinero por nada que no sea realmente necesario... Quizás debí ofrecerle el trabajo a Saqid, el del otro curso, o a Nataliya... Ella lo haría gratis, sinceramente hablando... No me cuesta mucho convencer a Ivan para que le haga caso, al menos por unas semanas... - Empezó a divagar en voz alta, tratando de obtener...

\- ¡¿Y esa falta de confianza?! Haría lo que fuera por mi querido amigo Vash. - [...] La respuesta deseada.

\- Me alegra que estemos en buenos términos. Nada mejor que hacer negocios con un amigo tan comprensivo y altruista como tú. - Vash es tacaño pero la avaricia de Vincent es de ver y no creer.

\- Nos ofende un poco que no nos ofrezcas lo mismo. - Habló Francis.

\- ¿Por qué crees que movería un dedo sin obtener nada a cambio? - Completó Arthur, para variar.

\- Los beneficios para ustedes están implícitos: - observando al de pelo largo y ojos azules - Al ayudar a BFT a mantenerse en pie, tu popularidad queda a salvo, además, si cooperas y haces lo que debes, hasta podrás superar la fama de "héroe" del idiota de Jones. - Ahora, observa al de los cabellos despeinados. - En cuanto a ti: será buena publicidad tanto para el Concejo como para ti mismo y, muy posiblemente, tengas nueva gente a tu servicio.

Si bien a ese par también les mueve el dinero, la vanidad es más fuerte que todo el oro en el mundo.

\- Al fin estamos hablando en el mismo idioma, Vash. - Sonrió gustoso el presidente estudiantil.

\- Mi amigo Arthur tiene razón... - Se observaban los eternos enemigos como si una tregua se hubiese pactado.

\- Muy bien... Necesito que vigilen a todos los miembros del Club de Manga. - Los eternos enemigos arquearon una ceja, cada uno. - Investiguen a todos, incluida Erika. - Ahora, eran ambas cejas, de cada uno. - Quiero esa información para mañana a las diez en punto. Por otra parte, Vincent: - lo observa - vigila cualquier actividad sospechosa de tu hermana y sus amigos. Recuerda que no malgasto mi dinero en estupideces ni mucho menos para que me traicionen. Soy lo bastante sensible como para tomar represalias y usarte como blanco en mis prácticas.

El aludido empezaba a sospechar que su participación era crucial, además, no quería estar en manos del psicópata de Vash. "¿En qué, diablos, se metió Emma?"

\- Está bien. - Contestó Vincent. - Por cierto: ella se quedará en casa de Hédévary. Pueden iniciar la investigación desde ahí.

Apreciando la pista, se retiraron a empezar el trabajo Bonnefoy y Kirkland.

El plan A ya estaba en marcha.

/ Sábado por la mañana, casa de la familia Vargas /

Ludwig se encontraba desayunando junto a Feliciano y Lovino. Al parecer, al abuelo de los mellizos no le cayó en gracia que el mayor de sus nietos (por minutos) armara alboroto a las tropecientas horas de la mañana por encontrar en su cama a un muy cansado chico de rasgos germanos. Y mucho peor que su nieto menor lo haya invitado sin siquiera avisarle.

Aquel episodio pasó inadvertido para el rubio puesto que estaba tan agotado que quedó en un sueño muy profundo.

\- Aunque haya sido en tan malos términos, - hablaba el anciano, mirando con ira a sus parientes - es bueno tener visitas. - Observaba con atención al chico alto. - Me pareces conocido...

\- Es probable... (A ver... Con quién me va a comparar...)

\- Su apellido es Beilschmidt. - Habló Feliciano.

\- Tú ¡Callate! - Gritó Lovino.

\- ¿Beilschmidt?... - Su mirada se acentuó más en el joven rubio. - ¿Eres pariente de Ferdinand Beilschmidt?

\- Sí, pero ¿de dónde conoce usted a mi abuelo? - Entonces el matiz de la anciana mirada se tornó algo oscura y vidriosa.

\- En un campamento de refugiados y desertores, jovencito... Tu abuelo era un luterano que no estaba dispuesto a seguir la política del Tercer Reich y yo había perdido a mi familia, por ser gitano, en Polonia. (Aunque mi suerte pudo ser peor... Por mi secreto...) - El de ojos garzos observó sus alimentos como si fuera algo imponente. - Le debo mucho de mi vida a él...

\- Siento mucho remover esas memorias en usted, señor...

\- Llámame Aurelio... Me cambié el nombre cuando un capitán de la Resistenza me tuvo a su cuidado.

\- No quiero ser atrevido...

\- ¡¿Y dormir en MI cama sin MI permiso no es atrevimiento?!

\- ¡LOVINO! - El grito del venerable señor le recordó, a Ludwig, a su propio abuelo.

\- ¡_Ba bene_, viejo! - Se cruzó de brazos, dolido por el regaño y por que fue frente al "patatero".

\- Te le pareces mucho, _Luigi_. - Sonrió con satisfacción al notar la alegría del chico. - Tu abuelo era alguien excepcional.

A decir verdad, Feliciano y su hermano estaban algo sorprendidos de la cantidad de halagos que su abuelo daba a la memoria de aquel germano. Hasta llegaron a creer, con lo egocéntrico que suele ser su pariente: _"Parece como si hubiera estado enamorado de él / ese tipo"_.

Al mismo tiempo, los mellizos se sintieron bastante avergonzados por pensar en algo tan poco probable como que su abuelo, un rompe-corazones italiano de raíces bastante exóticas, pudiese ser homosexual.

Luego, el Sr. Aurelio acompañó a Ludwig a su casa. Reconoce a la nuera de su amigo y decide que es un buen momento para relacionarse un poco con la dama, para revivir tantas memorias...

¿Y el plan B?

Bueno, para eso, se necesita hacer una cordial visita, por la noche:

\- ¡Heidi! - Chilló Monica, emocionada, empujando a su esposo.

\- ¡Niki! - La abrazó, feliz, ignorando a su esposo e hijos.

Vash, Erika, Ludwig y Gilbert observaban el espectáculo de sus madres.

\- Como si no se vieran jamás... - Intervino Franz, desde la puerta. - ¿Cómo han estado? Adelheid, chicos...

\- Es bueno vernos fuera de la escuela. - Mencionó Vash, lanzando una mirada a Gilbert de "tenemos que hablar".

\- Sí... Somos primos y debemos estar unidos como familia, ¡Kesesesese! (Hablaremos arriba.) - Y abrazándolo de los hombros al más bajo, el albino lo guió a la planta alta.

Mientras los adultos se ponían al día (dado que desde el lunes Franz tenía la semana libre), Ludwig y Erika se quedaron solos en el recibidor. No sabían que decirse.

\- Primero que todo: - ella rompió el silencio - Siento mucho lo de anoche. Por favor, no pienses que acepté tu invitación por pena. - A él se le colorearon las mejillas, de la vergüenza. - Lo hice pensando en que los amigos deben hacerse compañía y es así como yo te veo. Entiendo que no te sea fácil expresar tus sentimientos y que tus expectativas eran altas, pero, tú mismo dijiste que era para afianzar nuestra amistad.

\- Pues, acepto tus disculpas. - El hizo conciencia de sus propias palabras, después de desahogarse con Feliciano. El no aclaró las cosas y no se ocupó de averiguar qué era lo que ella pensaba. Desde el principio, fue su error. - Y quisiera que aceptaras las mías. - Observó la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica. - Nunca fui claro en mis intenciones y es posible que haya sido bueno que las cosas resultaran así. Finalmente, entendí que solo estaba ilusionado y que te aprecio mucho como amiga.

\- Me alegra que no te sientas herido. Te aprecio mucho y también somos familia, aunque no sea tu prima realmente...

\- Sí lo eres. - Esa declaración sonrojó a la rubia. - Eres de la familia... No solo Vash daría el pecho por ti. - Y ella le sonrió.

\- Eres muy maduro, Ludwig.

\- Eso no puedo asegurarlo... ¿Podrías decirme "Lutz"? Es raro tenerte en mi casa y que me trates tan formal.

\- Esta bien, Lutz, pero si tu eres bastante formal...

Aquella conversación se alargó mientras subían. El más alto había notado que Vash tenía algo que decirle a Gilbert y, normalmente, no pasaban del saludo, ni siquiera cuando los Zwingli estaban de visita.

En cuanto a los primogénitos de ambas familias, esperaban en silencio a sus respectivos hermanos, hasta que hicieron su aparición, en el estudio de Franz.

\- De acuerdo, esta reunión no era realmente para compartir ni nada de esas estupideces familiares ¿verdad, Vash?

\- ¡Qué perceptivo, Gilbert! - Antes de que el albino fuese más lejos con su agresividad, Erika pasó al frente.

\- No deben pelear. - Seriedad. - Yo le pedí a mi hermano que organizara la reunión.

Tratando de no demostrar cómo le afectaba el albino, expuso todo lo que sabía desde la noche anterior. Dando nombres, a diferencia de Vash...

\- Si será demente esa tipa... - El "ojos rojos" se burló. - El no será ni el primero ni el último de los tipos que le haría eso... Claro, si no espabila, la muy estúpida.

\- No la subestimes, Gil-Gilbert (¡Rayos! Se me escapó). Emma está despechada.

\- "Dios nos libre de una mujer despechada". - Citó Ludwig. - Le escuché decir eso alguna vez al abuelo... Volviendo al punto, Vash ¿qué esperas que hagamos?

Vash y Erika les explicaron la estrategia. Sólo faltaba que Arthur y Francis hagan su trabajo, sin matarse en el intento.

* * *

Está terminado! Lo siento! Lo voy a dividir. Espero sus comentarios. See yah!


	13. Kapitel 12:Entthronen einen König-Teil-2

**En el capítulo anterior:**

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - La susceptibilidad del rubio era alta.

\- ¿Quieres helado? Tenemos de varios sabores... Puedo armarte un "Napolitano".

/ 0 /

\- Pero aun no me dices qué diablos te hizo.

\- Tranquila, el miércoles lo sabrás... Quiero que piense que su secreto está a salvo conmigo... Sí... Que lo piense... - Y una macabra carcajada retumbó en aquel lugar.

/ 1 /

\- Lovino ha sido muy útil y lo bastante cuidadoso con la presentación de hoy. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es lograr que llegue a su casa sin muchos contratiempos.

/ 2 /

\- No estamos teniendo esta conversación por nada ¿o sí? Si te importó lo suficiente el tema como para hablar conmigo de ello, vas a hacer las cosas como se debe. Y lo que debes hacer es impedir que lastimen a esa otra persona.

Vash cree en las causas justas y él se iba a encargar de que lo que sea que vaya a suceder, sea detenido.

/ Sábado por la tarde; sótano norte de la Academia /

\- Las preguntas las responderé al final, lo prometo. Se está armando un complot en contra del BFT. Tengo fuentes fidedignas de que esto de dará a cabo el día miércoles...

\- Ni siquiera yo he movido efectivamente mis influencias para acabar con el grupo de este barbón. Tiene que ser algo muy gordo...

\- Lo es. Por motivos de integridad, no puedo revelar de que se trata. Tengo dos estrategias para evitar que haya una guerra de poderes en la escuela... Vincent: vigila cualquier actividad sospechosa de tu hermana y sus amigos. Recuerda que no malgasto mi dinero en estupideces ni mucho menos para que me traicionen. Soy lo bastante sensible como para tomar represalias y usarte como blanco en mis prácticas...

El plan A ya estaba en marcha.

/ Sábado por la mañana, casa de la familia Vargas /

\- Su apellido es Beilschmidt...

\- ¿Beilschmidt?... ¿Eres pariente de Ferdinand Beilschmidt?

\- Sí, pero ¿de dónde conoce usted a mi abuelo?

\- En un campamento de refugiados y desertores, jovencito... Tu abuelo era un luterano que no estaba dispuesto a seguir la política del Tercer Reich y yo había perdido a mi familia, por ser gitano, en Polonia. Le debo mucho de mi vida a él...

¿Y el plan B?...

\- Primero que todo: Siento mucho lo de anoche. Por favor, no pienses que acepté tu invitación por pena. Lo hice pensando en que los amigos deben hacerse compañía y es así como yo te veo. Entiendo que no te sea fácil expresar tus sentimientos y que tus expectativas eran altas, pero, tú mismo dijiste que era para afianzar nuestra amistad.

\- Pues, acepto tus disculpas... ¿Podrías decirme "Lutz"? Es raro tenerte en mi casa y que me trates tan formal...

\- Yo le pedí a mi hermano que organizara la reunión.

Tratando de no demostrar cómo le afectaba el albino, expuso todo lo que sabía desde la noche anterior...

\- Si será demente esa tipa... El no será ni el primero ni el último de los tipos que le haría eso... Claro, si no espabila, la muy estúpida.

\- No la subestimes, Gil-Gilbert. Emma está despechada.

\- "Dios nos libre de una mujer despechada". Le escuché decir eso alguna vez al abuelo... Volviendo al punto, Vash ¿qué esperas que hagamos?

**Fin del Resumen**

* * *

Un albino va a toda prisa rumbo a los alrededores de la iglesia. Hacia el sur de la misma, vive la familia Fernández. Eran las ocho de la mañana; hora "indecente" de despertar a Antonio, pero...

_"Necesito que Antonio te confiese su más oscuro secreto. Erika y yo sospechamos que tiene que ver con homosexualidad"._

\- (Eso explicaría muchas cosas y el desespero que le da de acompañar a Francis a la "noche de caballeros") Buen día, Sra. Fernández. Quiero llevarme a su hijo a correr. Me dijo que si intentaba escaquearse, podía obligarlo. Fue su idea. - Y sonrió, cual santo angelito.

La dulce señora se convenció enseguida y permitió que el chico invadiera la planta alta, llegando a su objetivo.

\- ¡DESPIERTA, HARAGÁN! - Con maestría, logró que el castaño cayera de la cama.

\- ¡HIJO-PUTA! ¡¿QUE TE PASA, JODER?!

\- Vamos, Toni, no te hagas el tonto... Quedamos en ir a correr y que no te dejara escapar de ello.

\- ¿Pero qué?... - No le dio tiempo a replicar. Ni siquiera cuando lo obligó a ir al baño a cambiarse. - Espero que tengas una buena razón para sacarme de mi santo sueño, gilipollas.

Aun con rabia, acompañó a la salida de su casa a su amigo. La señora Fernández le preguntó a ambos si desayunarían. Gilbert le aseguró que tomarían desayuno después de hacer ejercicio.

Mientras tanto, había mucho movimiento en la casa Beilschmidt. Los Zwingli y los Eldestein habían pasado la noche allí, por lo que no era de extrañar que las cuatro mujeres de la familia estuvieran rondando, por los quehaceres.

\- Ustedes si que saben hacer una entrada. - Criticaba Adelheid, señalando a Anneliese - Llegar tan tarde a visitar a nuestro hermano...

\- Como si Franz no me hubiese contado el escándalo que protagonizaste en la puerta, "HEIDI".

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES "HEIDI"! - A todo esto, Monika sólo sonreía y batía el chocolate caliente.

\- Esta bien... - Iba saliendo de la cocina cuando... - ¡HEIDI! - Y la digna señora Eldestein echó a correr, perseguida por su hermana.

\- ¡Ah!... Parecen niñas... - Mencionó Monika, para sí.

\- Tía: Puse a andar la lavadora. ¿Te ayudo aquí?

Erika es bastante comedida. Trata de no ser una molestia en ningún lado, cosa que agradece mucho la señora Beilschmidt.

\- No, querida. Toma asiento.

Entonces un estruendo se oye en la planta alta.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Compórtense! - Ese, es Franz. - ¡Ya maduren!

\- Cuñado, tranquilo... - Conciliaba Johannes, de cabello rubio grisáceo y ojos garzos, padre de Roderich.

\- ¿Se lastimaron? - Preguntó Henri, esposo de Adelheid; igual de rubio y de ojos verdes, como ella.

Tanto ruido hizo que Roderich y Ludwig se acercaran. No aprobaban el comportamiento de sus parientes femeninos.

\- Madre: ten la amabilidad de ser más sensata. Una mujer de tu edad...

\- Cuidado con tus palabras, jovencito. - La castaña no iba a permitir que su hijo hablara de su edad. - Y si eres tan responsable ¿por qué no he oído el piano, hoy? Sabes perfectamente que aquí hay uno y no te consiento que dejes de practicar. - Ante eso, no pudo replicar el castaño más joven. Con una mirada, pidió la ubicación del piano.

\- El piano está donde siempre. - Indicó el hombre de la casa. - ¿No te da vergüenza ser tan cínica, Liese?

\- No. - Eso hizo que una vena brotara de la frente de Franz. - Pero no será mi hijo quien me diga lo que debo y no debo hacer.

\- Padre sabía ponerte en tu lugar, "gritona". - Soltó cizañosa, la doctora de la familia. Ahora, la vena hinchada estaba con la castaña.

_"Esto es incómodo"_, pensaban Johannes, Henri y Ludwig.

Y hasta que estuvo del todo listo el desayuno, se oían las hermosas notas de una de las bellas obras de Chopin.

Entretanto, Vash estaba a punto de salir, cuando recibió un mensaje al móvil.

"Saqué a Antonio de casa. A las diez, en la iglesia".

\- Excelente.

Mientras, Antonio maldecía a todos los ancestros del germano, mientras corrían por un parque. Definitivamente, esa no era la manera en que él gastaba su tiempo, un domingo.

\- Tío, en serio, esto es horrible. Ni en mi peor borrachera te jodería con ir de trote, mucho menos un domingo... - Lloriqueaba el castaño.

\- ¡Ay, Toni! ¡Qué desmemoriado! Tú me pediste que te ayudara con esto. Y soy tan asombroso como buen amigo que por eso acepté...

Antonio es despistado, pero no tanto.

\- Amigo: ésta es la clase de favor que no te pediría a ti. Deja de ser tan cabrón y dime de qué va todo esto.

\- (Bueno: a ponerse serios.) De acuerdo: me atrapaste. - Frunció el ceño el de piel tostada. - Tengo que preguntarte algo, pero no quería hacer esto en la escuela ni frente a Fran.

\- Me asustas, Gil. (¿Qué podría ser)

\- Antonio: ¿Eres homosexual? ¿Te gusta Lovino Vargas?

_"Emma mencionó a Lovino Vargas. Es posible que Antonio tenga interés en él"._

El interlocutor se sumió en un profundo mutismo. De todas las personas que conocía, Gilbert es el segundo más despistado que conoce, tomando en cuenta que a él mismo le adjudicaban ese calificativo. Será posible que haya sido tan evidente en aquel baile...

\- (Esto es malo...) Pe-Pero... - Mal comienzo para negar la realidad. - Es decir, cómo crees, Gil... He salido con muchas chicas.

\- Y jamás te has enamorado de ellas. - Aseveró el albino. - Sé, por ti y por Fran, que no te ha lastimado ninguna mujer, así que no se justifica que seas un donjuán. Algo estás compensando...

\- En serio, Gil, no vayas por ese camino... - Se sentía atacado ante la sinceridad brutal de su amigo. Ahora sabía como se sentían los demás cuando el albino los desenmascaraba en público.

\- Sólo quiero que seas sincero. Y créeme: si mientes, me daré cuenta. - No era tan cierto eso, pero había sido efectiva la amenaza sobre el otro chico.

\- ¡Está bien! Está bien... - Respiró profundo. - Gilbert, amigo, que esto no salga de aquí. Y yo me encargo de decírselo a Fran ¿de acuerdo? - El albino pensaba que Francis sospechaba sobre el asunto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero esperaba que el mismo Antonio se le acercara. - Bien. Estoy enamorado de Lovino desde el año pasado. Y desde que entré a la preparatoria, me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres.

Oír aquello de boca de su amigo, era distinto a simplemente sospechar. La situación era realmente fuerte y lo que le esperaba al castaño...

_"Es probable que sea expuesto en frente de toda la escuela. Lo juzgarán y humillarán si lo permitimos"._

Como respuesta, el albino se acercó a Antonio y le dio un abrazo de comprensión y apoyo.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir que te puse un dedo encima ¿oíste, marica? - El chico de piel tostada sabía que era una de las típicas bromas ácidas del de ojos rojos.

\- No te preocupes, amor mío. Lo que sea, por ti. - Y se rieron, liberando toda la tensión del momento.

Dando el reloj las nueve de la mañana, todos los descendientes y allegados de Ferdinand Beilschmidt se encontraban en la misa matinal. Allí, fueron alcanzados por Gilbert y Antonio.

\- ¿Qué fachas son esas para venir acá? - Criticó molesto Roderich.

\- Ah, no pasa nada, Rodi. Dios sabe que no es la ropa lo que nos hace creyentes. - Contestó simple y sabio Fernández-Carriedo.

\- Sí, deja de meterte la batuta en el culo, señorito.

\- ¡GILBERT! - Chillaron los padres y hermano del albino. Los Zwingli y los demás Eldestein se encontraban abochornados; en cuanto a la joven Vogel: pensaba, sin permitir que se note, que su atrevimiento era una de sus cualidades más sensuales.

En susurro: - Tío, tu hijo-putismo es impresionante. - Y una seña de "O. K." se mostraba en la mano derecha de Antonio.

\- "Asombroso", Toni, "asombroso".

Cuando la misa terminó, Vash le dijo a su familia que tenía una reunión con unos compañeros. Gilbert, Erika y Ludwig debían mantener entretenido a Roderich.

_"Mientras menos gente del círculo del Concejo y de los demás grupos de la escuela sepan esto, mejor. Más que nada, por Elisabeth. Ella le pedirá su apoyo a ese tacaño, si decide ayudar a Emma"._

Por tanto:

\- Padre, madre, tíos: ¿vamos a pasear? - Lanzó Erika.

Ella sólo necesitaba preguntar algo con suma inocencia para que los demás concluyeran que era algo imperioso de hacer.

\- ¿Nos quieres a todos en eso? - Roderich estaba algo descolocado.

\- No me parece mala la sugerencia. - Concordó Johannes y recibió una sonrisa afirmativa de su esposa. Algo similar pasaba con los Beilscmidt, para gusto de Gilbert y Ludwig.

\- Pero Vash se fue y... - Trató de argumentar Roderich. No le gustaba mucho la actividad física. Sin embargo, el poder de convencimiento de Erika le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- Le mando un mensaje al móvil y apenas termine, puede unirse. - Sugirió Ludwig comedidamente.

\- Sería mejor que todos dejemos de lado los móviles, si queremos disfrutar del paseo. - Indicó Franz. - Envíale en este momento el mensaje y yo me encargo de escribirle una vez que escojamos el lugar.

\- De acuerdo, padre.

"Iremos donde acordamos ayer. Erika completó la fase."

\- ¿Buenas noticias? - Preguntó Francis.

Bonnefoy, su eterno rival y el "pistolero" se encontraban en una cafetería. Ese par le habían indicado al más bajito encontrarse allí, para entregar la información.

\- Como comenté ayer, tengo dos planes. El "B" está dando resultados.

\- ¿Tan rápido? - Inquirió Arthur. - Deben ser muy buenos.

\- No me gusta admitirlo, pero sí. Son los mejores en sus respectivas ramas.

\- Pues ahora comprobarás que tan buenos somos nosotros en las nuestras. - Mencionó orgulloso el de barba. - Arthur te entrega el USB un resumen de todos los miembros del Club de Manga. - Acto seguido, el de cejas prominentes cumple con lo dicho por el otro.

\- Por cierto... - El cejón obtuvo la atención del chico neutral. - La historia de Erika es bastante triste.

\- Pero ahora es feliz. - Aseguró Vash.

\- Prometo ayudarla más cuando los otros intenten molestarla. - Mencionó el "cejas", como todo un caballero.

\- Si fuese necesario. - Puntualizó Zwingli.

\- También encontramos datos muy reveladores de Elisabeth. - Enarcó la ceja el de ojos azules para darle un toque misterioso. - No tienes idea de lo dañada (pervertida) que es.

\- Y ni qué decir de Emma... No me sorprende que Vincent acepte ser tu chivato. Su hermana es una ficha completa.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Así es, _mon cher_. - Y tentando a su suerte, Francis le toma la mano al pistolero. - Ahora, dinos: ¿quién de esos se cree tanto como para pretender destruir a mi BFT?

\- Primero: suelta. - Manotazo, cortesía del más bajo. - Segundo: Ya completaron el trabajo que les pedí. De ahora en adelante, tú - señalando al "barbas" - no te despegues de Antonio; es más, te sugiero que te reúnas hoy mismo con él. Es importante. - Bonnefoy lo observa, perplejo.

\- Pero, ¿qué?...

\- Y tú, Kirkland: inventa alguna actividad para el día miércoles. Necesito a toda la escuela inmiscuida. Algo de lo que los profesores se puedan agarrar para mantener ocupados a los estudiantes. Será la coartada para el equipo del plan B.

\- No sé qué te propones, pero, dalo por hecho.

A Kirkland le gustaban los misterios y están inmiscuido en uno era bastante entretenido. No tenía interés de salir de la ignorancia hasta que los hechos se concreten. _"Como los cuentos de Agatha Christi"_.

Mientras se retiraba a encontrarse con sus familiares, de algún modo, los artífices del plan B recordaban lo conversado la noche anterior:

_"A partir de este momento, somos las piezas de un gran juego de Damas Chinas. Y cada logro en el plan será el equivalente a coronar. Confío en que este plan alcanzará el éxito esperado y será todo gracias a ustedes"_ Fueron la palabras de motivación de Vash.

_"¿Cómo neutralizarás a Emma sin que Vincent intervenga?"_ Cuestionó en su momento el más alto de la sala, Ludwig.

_"Dinero, primo. Eso lo mueve a Vincent"._

_"¿Cómo evitarás que el Club de Manga, de Cocina, de Música y de Natación no se interpongan?"_ Preguntó Gilbert. Emma tenía amigos en cada uno de esos grupos.

_"De eso se encargarán el joven Arthur y tu propio grupo, por medio del joven Bonnefoy, Gil-Gilbert"_ había contestado Erika.

_"¿Y cómo concretaremos el plan?"_ expresó el albino, representando a su vez al alto quien también se preguntaba lo mismo.

\- De eso, me encargo yo. Lo prometo. - Mencionó al viento, Erika.


	14. Kapitel 13:Entthronen einen König-Teil-3

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_"Necesito que Antonio te confiese su más oscuro secreto. Erika y yo sospechamos que tiene que ver con homosexualidad"._

_"Emma mencionó a Lovino Vargas. Es posible que Antonio tenga interés en él"._

\- ¡Está bien! Está bien... Gilbert, amigo, que esto no salga de aquí. Y yo me encargo de decírselo a Fran ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Estoy enamorado de Lovino desde el año pasado. Y desde que entré a la preparatoria, me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres.

_"Es probable que sea expuesto en frente de toda la escuela. Lo juzgarán y humillarán si lo permitimos"._

_"Mientras menos gente del círculo del Concejo y de los demás grupos de la escuela sepan esto, mejor. Más que nada, por Elisabeth. Ella le pedirá su apoyo a ese tacaño, si decide ayudar a Emma"._

\- Le mando un mensaje al móvil y apenas termine, puede unirse...

"Iremos donde acordamos ayer. Erika completó la fase."

_"A partir de este momento, somos las piezas de un gran juego de Damas Chinas. Y cada logro en el plan será el equivalente a coronar. Confío en que este plan alcanzará el éxito esperado y será todo gracias a ustedes"_ Fueron la palabras de motivación de Vash.

_"¿Cómo neutralizarás a Emma sin que Vincent intervenga?"_

_"Dinero, primo. Eso lo mueve a Vincent"._

_"¿Cómo evitarás que el Club de Manga, de Cocina, de Música y de Natación no se interpongan?"_

_"De eso se encargarán el joven Arthur y tu propio grupo, por medio del joven Bonnefoy, Gil-Gilbert"_

_"¿Y cómo concretaremos el plan?"_

\- De eso, me encargo yo. Lo prometo.

**Fin del Resumen**

* * *

/ Lunes /

Desde temprano, había alboroto en los salones de la Academia W, especialmente, en el salón de música.

\- Roderich ¡Me dejaste plantada! - Gritaba furiosa Elisabeth.

\- Te escribí con las excusas respectivas. Hubiera sido ofensivo retirarme de la reunión familiar.

\- Pero te necesitaba para algo importante...

\- Lo lamento pero sabes que pocas veces puedo compartir mi tiempo libre con el de mis padres. Esperaba más comprensión de tu parte. - Se sentía algo ofendido por la actitud demandante de su compañera. - Y si me permites, expresaré mi descontento con una pieza de Chopin.

Ante eso, la chica tomó asiento, bastante ofuscada. _"Y tenía que ser de Chopin. Brillante, Elisabeth... Brillante"_. Finalmente, quedaron en irse juntos, después de terminadas las clases.

Desde luego, no era el único salón donde la discordia se hizo presente. El siguiente escenario era el aula 3-A. Emma pasó a visitar a Antonio, fingiendo tranquilidad.

\- Buenos días, Antonio. - El se limitó a sonreír. - ¿Podemos hablar?

Mientras se apartaban del resto de alumnos, Vincent trataba de esconderse de su hermana para continuar su misión. La noche anterior, le había escrito a Vash y le contó que sólo Elisabeth había estado con su hermana durante el fin de semana y que la chica de cabello largo estaba molesta con el estirado de Eldestein.

Por lo que alcanzaba a oír, su hermana estaba demostrando sus dotes de actriz. Le decía al tonto de Fernández que confiara en ella y que, sea cual sea su secreto, ella sería siempre su amiga.

\- ¿Será tan idiota este tipo?

Vincent sabía que su hermana era bastante benévola, mientras le cumplieran sus caprichos y Antonio no cumplió el de ser su chico. Por tanto: _"Moverá cielo y tierra para destrozarlo"_.

En eso, un anuncio sumió en silencio a toda la Academia.

\- Estimados compañeros: - Kirkland al micrófono - El Concejo Estudiantil, con la venia del Concejo Académico y supervisados por el Profesor Bonnefoy, organiza un concurso de logotipos para cambiar la imagen del que actualmente tiene el Concejo Estudiantil. Debe constar una imagen y un lema. Este trabajo tendrá el 15% de la nota final de Literatura, con solo entregarlo y el 35%, para el logotipo ganador. - Todos los alumnos ansiaban obtener esa calificación. - La fecha final de entrega es el día miércoles XX del 20XX. - Ahora, todos pensaban que Arthur era un maldito cabrón por aquel plazo tan corto. - Esperando la entusiasta participación de todos ustedes, les deseo mucha suerte. Buen día. - Y desactivó el micrófono del altavoz.

\- Brillante, querido "cejotas".

\- No sería posible sin la colaboración de tu padre, "rana".

Dejan de conversar cuando entra Erika en la oficina de Kirkland.

\- Mi hermano les manda sus felicitaciones. - Se quedaron pasmados por las palabras de la chica. - De ahora en adelante y hasta el día miércoles, ustedes están bajo mi cargo. - Como mellizos, enarcaron una ceja.

\- Linda ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros?...

\- Sé perfectamente que me investigaron y que algo pasa con el Club de Manga. - Se pusieron nerviosos. - También sé que el miércoles se tiene pensado un golpe a su grupo, joven Francis. Y que usted, joven Arthur, se haya prestado para espiar mi pasado es algo que no me esperaba. - _"Nos tiene en sus manos"_. - Entonces ¿van a colaborar?... Me veré forzada a delatarlos...

Dentro de los planes de Vash estaba que ella los sometiera y para ello, debía existir algo que los comprometiera. Es de dominio público la "enemistad" de ese par. ¿Qué pensaría el alumnado si se descubre que el Presidente y uno de los vándalos del BFT eran cómplices?... La imagen de Kirkland caería, aun, más bajo y la de Bonnefoy... Bueno, digamos que las chicas no se acercan a nadie relacionado a Arthur, por ser aburrido (excepto Elisabeth, pero su sartén era bastante persuasiva).

\- ¿Y qué deseas de nosotros? - Habló el rubio de ojos verdes.

En el informe entregado a Vash, se hablaba de experiencias amorosas fallidas por parte de dos miembros del Club de Manga. Por tanto, eran potenciales aliadas a la venganza de Van-deer-Hoegen.

\- Neutralicen a Mei y a Kim. Yo convenceré a Kiku de unirse a esta causa. Y quiero a Lovino lejos de todo esto.

Habló bastante claro para la cantidad de nervios que sentía. Y ellos se movilizaron a jugar sus fichas.

Con respecto a Lovino, el siguiente escenario rayaba bastante a lo bizarro:

\- ¿QUE TU QUIERES QUE? - Eldestein y el joven Vargas juraban que habían escuchado mal.

\- (Sonríe convincente o el plan se echará a perder) Por favor, Lovino, quiero tocar "El Trino del Diablo". Pero no está dando resultado mi práctica. Como eres el primer violín, estoy seguro que será todo un espectáculo que la toques. Además, eres mi superior y reconozco tu excepcional talento.

\- Eh, Ludwig ¿no te estarás pasando un poco de zalamero? - Inquirió el castaño de ojos violáceos. - Lovino es muy bueno pero...

\- ¡CALLATE! Deja que admire mi genio la super patata... - Una venita brotada en la frente del rubio, pese a estar sonriendo. - Y por supuesto que voy a tocar. Faltaba más... ¿Qué clase de violinista sería si rechazo tan magnífica obra? - Le brillaban sus ojitos color aceituna. Si fuera mujer, el chico estaría mojado...

\- (Con esto, lo mantendremos ocupado toda la semana) ¿Lo ves, Roderich? Es perfecta para un prodigio como él.

\- No puede ser, Ludwig... Casi no pareces tú... - Observó la emoción del italiano. - ¡Agh! Está bien. Debes prepararte muy bien Lovino. Si logras entonar la melodía, le pediré a mi madre que nos ayude a filtrar tu acto en una de sus presentaciones. (No me decepciones)

_"¡Rayos! Lo que tengo que hacer... Bueno, ya seré yo a quien traten de meter en el acto de tía Anneliese"_, pensaba algo esperanzado el de ojos garzos, mientras se alegraba que su parte haya salido a la perfección. Eso tendría a Roderich fuera de combate, con respecto a Emma y Elisabeth.

Después de un rato, Elisabeth junto Emma, de acompañante, reclamaban a viva voz al músico de cabello castaño.

\- ¡¿OTRA VEZ ME VAS A PLANTAR?! ¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?... - La de cabello largo se estaba exasperando de tantas interrupciones por parte de su "novio" (no lo era o lo habían sido).

\- Entiende, Elisa... Se trata de "El Trino del Diablo". Yo también quiero participar de los ensayos de Lovino... ¡Ludwig estará ahí también! Es un gran reto el tomar esas partituras. Si él lo logra, sus probabilidades de éxito como violinista se multiplicarían potencialmente hablando.

\- PERO LA MÚSICA NO ES TODO EN ESTA VIDA. - Después de vociferar, se dio cuenta del craso error. Y el rostro de Roderich se lo demostraba.

\- Entonces no tienes nada que hacer en mi presencia. - Empezó a recoger las partituras, excepto unas que utilizaría en ese preciso instante. - Te pido de la manera más atenta que puedo: Sal de esta sala. Ambas, si tú - señalando con la batuta a Emma - piensas exactamente lo mismo que ella. - Y sin esperar reacción de las chicas, tomó asiento en la butaca y tocó con vehemencia el Opus 10 de Chopin.

Emma palpó la indignación y la ira correr en las venas del músico. Sentía algo de pena por su amiga...

\- Las mujeres pueden ser musas, no motivación. - Sentenció Eldestein, a la par de la melodía. - Si no puedes comprender mis prioridades - volteó a verlas, demostrando su habilidad y memoria con las notas - será mejor que replantees tus gustos o sufrirás mucho. Mis padres han funcionado (como pareja) porque ambos tienen el mismo orden de prioridades y supieron organizarse. Honestamente, esperaba más de ti... Me resulta usted un ser decepcionante en este momento, señorita Hédévary.

Tanto la rubia como la de pelo largo estaban boquiabiertas. ¿Ese discurso era lo que estaban pensando?

\- ¡¿Co-cómo?!... - Balbuceó Elisabeth.

\- Señorita, salga de este salón antes de que decida, como líder del Club de Música y director del Coro, vetar su entrada. Contrario a todo lo que el alumnado piensa, soy un ser muy apasionado y si reflexiona bien mi proceder, encontrará que usted insultó no sólo mi orgullo que no es poco, sino, a mi gran pasión. Por tanto, no puedo ser benévolo con usted. - Finalizó la tonada, viendo hacia las partituras. De pronto se puso de pie, manteniendo su punto de horizonte en el piano. - Si sigue en la puerta para cuando voltee, se arrepentirá.

Fuera de aquella aula, Janica y Erika se habían encontrado, por mera casualidad. Erika tenía que entretener un rato a su primo y Janica iba a hablar con Roderich sobre los uniformes para el coro, como encargada de la cotización (y persuadiendo gente, de la confección) de los mismos.

Oyeron con claridad como la "pareja de oro" se había disuelto.

\- O-M-G! - Expresó la más desinhibida. - ¡Esto tiene saberlo TODA LA ESCUELA! - Y escapó del lugar, rumbo al territorio BFT.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Susurró con cuidado, la más tímida.

En eso se empiezan a oír unos "¡No puedes hacerme esto!"; "eso no es de caballeros" y demás reclamos indignados. Sin embargo, y en el momento en que ya había algo de público junto a Erika, un enfurecido pianista sacaba de los brazos a ambas mujeres, pese a sus reclamos y gritos.

\- ¡No las quiero rondando por aquí! - Una mirada digna de psicópata asesino logró aterrar a las escandalosas y a la audiencia circundante.

Algo lejos de la aglomeración, Antonio y Gilbert habían observado el escándalo.

\- ¡Joder! El estirado si que estaba enojado... Jamás lo había visto así.

\- Ni yo... (Pero esto puede ser una ventaja, si lo usamos bien) Toni, tengo que buscar... ¡A mi hermano!... ¡Sí, a 'West'! - El otro se despide sin un ápice de curiosidad, admirando aún el espectáculo.

Corriendo, llegó a uno de los laboratorios de Química. En ese salón en específico, Vash estaba en clase. De repente el ambiente de concentración se rompió gracias a unos fuertes toques a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! - Menciona el profesor.

\- "Profe", se necesita a Zwingli en la Dirección.

Nadie era tan ingenuo para creer semejante cosa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tiene algo para probar lo que dice, joven? - Gilbert entra y entrega un papel. Al examinarlo, el profesor determina que es real la petición. - De acuerdo: Zwingli, retírese. Asignaré a alguien para ayudarlo con la tarea.

Sobraba decir que el bajito estaba pasmado, pero logró obedecer y caminar por el pasillo, junto a su primo. "¿Cómo, diablo, Gilbert conseguía esas autorizaciones?"

\- Cuando le haces "favores" a Lovino, te paga con autorizaciones, selladas y firmadas con puño y letra de su abuelo.

\- Lo que es ser el nieto del Director... - No dejaba de ser algo malo aquello, pero por la expresión del albino, supo que él no gastaría un pase de esos sin un motivo.

Buscando un lugar tranquilo y lejos de mirones, llegaron a los patios. Allí, Arthur y Lovino, vestidos con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol, tenían un pequeño himpase.

\- Sabes bien que soy volante. No puedes meterme de medio-campista. ¡Estás tarado, Kirkland!

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "tarado"?! - El otro lo mira, minimizándolo. A lo que el rubio bufó. - Deja de perder el tiempo y ubícate en el medio campo.

\- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO! - Después del grito, el entrenador los llama, molesto.

Habían pocos estudiantes en las gradas, por lo que Beilschmidt y Zwingli se sientan en los puestos más altos.

\- ¡Tenemos suerte! - El rubio lo mira, interrogativo. - El señorito y la marimacha terminaron.

\- ¿Y en qué nos beneficia? Si acaso, sólo no se hablarán por un tiempo y no tendremos que preocuparnos de él. - Entonces Gilbert lo chita.

\- No, no, no, no... No es el "qué", "pistolitas", es el "cómo".

\- Explícate y no me llames "pistolitas". - Se estaba aguantando las ganas de estampar su puño en el rostro de su primo.

\- La sacó como a puta barata del salón de Música. - Vash se quedó congelado. - Y no sólo a ella... Emma salió perjudicada. Y hubo muchos, muchos testigos. - Ahora, la boca del rubio estaba que se caía al piso. - Hubieras visto cómo les habló... Ahora tenemos un potencial aliado. Y es más fuerte que cualquiera que pudiéramos escoger.

\- ¿Eso no ocasionará que ellas se quieran vengar?

\- Sí, pero, te digo: A él, le vale lo que hagan. Te lo juro, y que no soy su mayor admirador: necesitamos a Rode en el equipo. ¡ES UN!...

\- ¡HIJO-PUTA! - Chillaba histérica Elisabeth, en los mismos baños donde su amiga Emma se había desahogado, por lo del baile. - ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡MALPARIDO! ¡¿COMO PUDO?!... ¡¿COMO?!

\- Amiga, no sé que decirte... - Hablaba Mei. Había sido testigo de la humillación.

\- No creí que él fuese capaz de tratar así a alguien. - Cuestionaba Kim.

\- No importa cómo se dieron las cosas, no tenía que hacerte eso. - Defendía Emma, más para mantener a su aliada que por solidaridad. Ella pensaba que Roderich había sido bastante generoso y "calmado", antes de su desplante, y comprendía su enojo por que había dicho su amiga.

\- Yo creo que debes darle un escarmiento. - Opinó Kim. Era lo que Emma esperaba.

\- Y no es al único... - Recordó la de cabello largo y ojos verdes. - Emma, ahora comprendo a perfección tu dolor... Ninguna mujer merece ser tratada como "cualquier cosa". - Se secó las lágrimas. - Ese idiota (de Roderich) y el "muerde almohadas" de Antonio no merecen piedad... - Observa a las otras chicas. - Hay que sacarlos del círculo de poder. No merecen estar en los altos mandos de la escuela, pese a quien le pese. - Extendió la mano, en señal de "vamos, chicas".

\- Tienes razón, Eli querida... - Emma aprovecharía las ansias de venganza de su amiga. Aunque tenían ya un plan hecho, ahora sería más cruel, gracias a la ira que inundaba el alma de Hédévary.

\- Yo también entro. - Puso su mano sobre las de las otras chicas. - Y aprovechamos también para ver si nos deshacemos de Jones... - Ella tenía sus propias motivaciones.

\- Yo-yo también. - Mei no estaba tan segura de participar, pero como Kim había aceptado sin dudar...

\- Entonces no se diga más... - Habló la de pelo corto. - Quiero ponerlas al corriente de lo que hemos hecho, hasta hoy. - Las de rasgos asiáticos la oían con interés. - Tengo mi espía personal, trabajando. El está investigando a fondo a Antonio. Deben saber que él tiene acceso tanto a la casa de Antonio como a la de Roderich - dando una mirada consoladora a Elisabeth - y puede traernos información detallada y comprometedora de ese par. Si logramos obtener pruebas concretas, podremos exponerlos ante toda la Academia y sus vidas quedarán arruinadas.

\- ¡Vaya! - Expresó la de coleta baja. - Debe ser alguien muy importante para ese par.

\- Antonio no sabe lo que le espera. - Sonrió la de cabello corto, como "Chessire frente a Alicia". - Ni de quién la espera...

Se oye un teléfono móvil, timbrando. La canción "Perverso" de Tiziano Ferro. Emma saca de su bolsillo el aparato e inicia la conversación.

\- Hola, Lovino: ¿Tienes algo para mí?


	15. Kapitel 14:Entthronen einen König-Teil-4

**En el capítulo anterior:**

/ Lunes /

\- Roderich ¡Me dejaste plantada!

\- Buenos días, Antonio. ¿Podemos hablar?...

\- Estimados compañeros: El Concejo Estudiantil, con la venia del Concejo Académico y supervisados por el Profesor Bonnefoy, organiza un concurso de logotipos... Este trabajo tendrá el 15% de la nota final de Literatura, con solo entregarlo y el 35%, para el logotipo ganador. La fecha final de entrega es el día miércoles XX del 20XX. Esperando la entusiasta participación de todos ustedes, les deseo mucha suerte. Buen día...

\- Mi hermano les manda sus felicitaciones. De ahora en adelante y hasta el día miércoles, ustedes están bajo mi cargo... Sé perfectamente que me investigaron y que algo pasa con el Club de Manga...

\- ¿Y qué deseas de nosotros?

\- Neutralicen a Mei y a Kim... Y quiero a Lovino lejos de todo esto.

\- ¿QUE TU QUIERES QUE?

\- Por favor, Lovino, quiero tocar "El Trino del Diablo"... Como eres el primer violín, estoy seguro que será todo un espectáculo que la toques. Además, eres mi superior y reconozco tu excepcional talento.

\- Eh, Ludwig ¿no te estarás pasando un poco de zalamero?... ¡Agh! Está bien. Debes prepararte muy bien Lovino. Si logras entonar la melodía, le pediré a mi madre que nos ayude a filtrar tu acto en una de sus presentaciones.

\- ¡¿OTRA VEZ ME VAS A PLANTAR?!...

\- Entiende, Elisa...

\- PERO LA MÚSICA NO ES TODO EN ESTA VIDA.

\- Entonces no tienes nada que hacer en mi presencia... Las mujeres pueden ser musas, no motivación. Si no puedes comprender mis prioridades será mejor que replantees tus gustos o sufrirás mucho. Mis padres han funcionado porque ambos tienen el mismo orden de prioridades y supieron organizarse. Honestamente, esperaba más de ti... Me resulta usted un ser decepcionante en este momento, señorita Hédévary.

\- ¡¿Co-cómo?!...

\- ¡No las quiero rondando por aquí!

\- ¡Joder! El estirado si que estaba enojado... Jamás lo había visto así...

\- ¡HIJO-PUTA! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡MALPARIDO! ¡¿COMO PUDO?!... ¡¿COMO?!

\- No creí que él fuese capaz de tratar así a alguien... Yo creo que debes darle un escarmiento.

\- Y no es al único... Ninguna mujer merece ser tratada como "cualquier cosa". Ese idiota y el "muerde almohadas" de Antonio no merecen piedad... Hay que sacarlos del círculo de poder...

\- Tienes razón, Eli querida...

\- Yo también entro. Y aprovechamos también para ver si nos deshacemos de Jones...

\- Yo-yo también.

\- Entonces no se diga más... Quiero ponerlas al corriente de lo que hemos hecho, hasta hoy. Tengo mi espía personal, trabajando. El está investigando a fondo a Antonio. Deben saber que él tiene acceso tanto a la casa de Antonio como a la de Roderich y puede traernos información detallada y comprometedora de ese par. Si logramos obtener pruebas concretas, podremos exponerlos ante toda la Academia y sus vidas quedarán arruinadas.

\- ¡Vaya! Debe ser alguien muy importante para ese par.

\- Antonio no sabe lo que le espera. Ni de quién la espera...

Se oye un teléfono móvil, timbrando. La canción "Perverso" de Tiziano Ferro. Emma saca de su bolsillo el aparato e inicia la conversación.

\- Hola, Lovino: ¿Tienes algo para mí?

**Fin del Resumen**

* * *

/ Lunes /

Aprovechando la soledad del salón de Informática, Lovino hablaba por móvil con Emma.

\- Iré a casa del bastardo, después de mi práctica de violín. Necesito saber qué es exactamente lo que necesitas saber para sonsacar al idiota.

El se apuntó como aliado de Emma desde el mismo día del baile.

/ Sábado, parte 1, 01h23 /

Roderich lo estaba esperando en el auto. Había dejado unos libros en su casillero, la tarde del viernes y quería refrescarse un poco. En el camino, vio salir a Emma, sollozando, junto a Elisabeth.

\- ¡Calma, linda! Irás a mi casa y descansarás y te oxigenarás de todo esto... Yo estoy contigo. - Trataba de consolarla la de cabello largo.

\- Disculpen, - Emma lo mirá, sorprendida - ¿qué pasó? - Le tomó una de las manos a la convaleciente. - ¿Por qué lloras?

_"Y pensar que es por éste que yo estoy así..."_

_"Y pensar que es por él que ella está así..."_

La desgracia de Van-deer-Hoeven iniciaba con la existencia de Vargas.

\- Es que... - Se decidió a jugar "pesado". - Es que Antonio... ¡No puedo ni decirlo!... ¡Antonio me despreció! Me usó y tiró como trapo... Sólo vino al baile conmigo ¡PARA VER A OTRA (otro)!

No era un secreto para ambas chicas que Lovino, sin darse cuenta, había caído en "la Zona del Amigo", por la propia Emma. Por tanto, su heterosexualidad estaba por demás que certificada y: _"voy a sacarle partido como nunca"_, pensaba la rubia de cabello corto.

_"Por culpa de ese idiota no tuve la oportunidad de, siquiera, invitarla al baile... Preferí llorarle al estirado que me permitiera tocar esta noche, como regalo para Emma y su acompañante... Quizá también para demostrarle que era mil veces mejor que él y de qué se estaba perdiendo... Para que venga este bastardo y la lastime. Haré lo que sea por ella"._

\- Joven Vargas, - habló Elisabeth - ella está muy mal... Ayúdenos a ir a casa. El le prometió llevarla, pero... - Miró a la otra chica con lástima. - Por favor, ayúdeme a que ella se retire.

\- Haré lo posible... Tu "señorito" dijo que me llevaría a casa. - A la castaña le brillaron sus verdes ojos. - Hablaré con él para que vengan con nosotros. - Y partió al estacionamiento.

\- Amiga... ¡Eso fue sucio! - Sonreía malignamente Hédévary. - Usarás a Lovino...

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Secándose las lágrimas. - El me adora y hará todo lo que le pida. Y si lo mantengo junto a mí, haré sufrir a Antonio.

\- Me sorprendes, querida...

\- Y aún no has visto nada.

Minutos después, aparece el joven de raíces latinas junto al interés romántico de la castaña.

\- Elisabeth... Emma... Estaré encantado de escoltarlas a su casa. Pero debo preguntar - observando a la rubia -: ¿Fernández no te acompañaba?

\- Es que me sentí mal y él tuvo una emergencia... De todos modos, no es como si fuera su novia... (¡Malnacido, me las cobraré!) Sólo hay que comprenderlo...

\- ¡No lo defiendas! - Bramó el de ojos aceituna. - ¡Y deja de preguntar estupideces, bastardo! Se esta haciendo tarde, para ellas.

Ignorando los malos modos de su compañero de orquesta, Roderich los guió hasta el auto.

/ Fin parte 1 /

\- Necesito "la lista". - Enarcó una ceja el latino. - Quiero saber con quienes ha estado y las circunstancias en que salieron de su vida.

\- ¡Uf! Eso es fácil... El bastardo es bastante bocazas conmigo.

Del otro lado, la chica pensaba que Antonio trataba de mantenerlo entretenido con sus anécdotas típicas de galán. _"¡Qué descaro! Al menos Lovi no se ha dado cuenta..."_

\- También necesito la misma información de Eldestein. - Lo último, preocupó a Vargas.

\- Eh... "Pantaloncillos" y yo no somos tan amigos...

\- Tranquilo, Lovi-querido, esta persona va a pagarte. ¿Cuánto le costaría?

Sólo ciertos miembros del Concejo Estudiantil y Gilbert, del BFT, conocían de los servicios que prestaba Lovino. Era espía (a veces, contra-espía), transportador y limpiador. Básicamente, el es el mercenario de confianza de los cabezas del Concejo; hacía el trabajo sucio tras ciertos episodios de vandalismo, robo e intimidación que existían en la escuela. También vendía documentos varios, a altos precios o por canje de servicios, como sucedía con el mayor de los Beilschmidt.

\- Por la naturaleza de la información, va a depender del tiempo en que la desean. - Logró escuchar a Elisabeth diciendo "para mañana, de ser posible". - De acuerdo: harás para mí el examen de Física. Necesito una B+ y helado napolitano, a mi puesto, después del descanso, por dos meses. - Se oyó un "eso es mucho". - No, si quieres que confíe tanto en mi como para contarme detalles tan personales. Tendré que registrar su habitación sin que me descubra y me eche de su casa a patadas.

\- Está bien. - Contestó Emma, en representación de su amiga. - Tendrás tu examen resuelto y el helado diario.

Irónicamente, Elisabeth era una de sus más asiduas clientas. Limpiaba los rastros dejados por ella cuando ocurrían "accidentes" a ciertas novatas que demostraban más esfuerzo y dedicación a su deporte favorito: Natación.

Pero...

¿Se mencionó que Lovino era contra-espía?

Vincent recibió, durante la clase de Literatura, un mensaje de Vargas: "Salón de Informática. Ahora".

Oportunamente, el profesor Bonnefoy estaba de buen ánimo y lo dejó salir "al baño". A toda prisa, recorría los pasillos y al instante, Vash se le unió a la carrera.

\- ¿QUE CONSEGUISTE? - Los rubios lograron abrir la puerta y preguntar a todo pulmón.

\- Siéntense. - Obedecieron. - Ermitaño: envié el "regalo" a Honda. Para cuando tu contacto hable con él, estará más que dispuesto a aceptar tu propuesta. - El rubio más bajo asintió. - Drogo: Aquí tienes el informe cronológico de las actividades de tu hermana y amigas. Ella solicitó mis servicios. - Vash prestó especial atención a aquello. - Es sobre información privada. - Sonrió, el castaño, arrogante. - Tenemos que negociar.

\- ¿Negociar? - Repitió el alto.

\- Emma está en algo. Y sé porqué. Probablemente, la loca pervertida la haya convencido de armar ese plan. - Vincent dudaba mucho de la inocencia de su hermana. - Y aunque esté de acuerdo con que uno de ellos reciba lo que merece - _"¿Uno de ellos?"_ -, el otro me va a dar boleto a la fama. Así que están afectando mi futuro.

\- Entonces: no lo hagas. - Exclamó, tranquilo, Vash.

\- No es tan sencillo y lo sabes. Les dije que lo haría y soy hombre de palabra. Lo único que puede impedir que continúe es que me paguen por no hacerlo.

Ese era su negocio: Ser mercenarios.

\- Puedo conseguir quien pague. - Habló Vash. - Pero, necesito que hagas el trabajo que ellas te pidieron, para mí.

\- ¿Qué? - Lovino lo miraba, incrédulo.

\- Lo que oíste: quiero que hagas el trabajo de inteligencia que ellas te pidieron, me entregues el informe real y falsees los datos, para ellas.

A Vincent le pareció conveniente encender uno de sus "cigarrillos". No esperaba aquello de Zwingli.

\- ¿Estás consciente de lo que has dicho? - Preguntó el castaño. No lo creía, aún.

\- Me parece que hablé claro, Vargas: tengo quien pague y quiero esa información.

\- Si es cierto: concreta, aquí mismo, la transacción.

Vash, se levanta y busca su móvil. Tapa con su pañuelo la zona de la bocina. Usa el marcado rápido y...

\- Moshi-moshi. Habla Honda.

\- ¿Te gustó el vídeo? - Eso, puso de nervios al japonés. - Es interesante como ese cuasi-asesino se convirtió en el Presidente del Club de Manga. - Se escuchó pasos y una puerta cerrarse, del otro lado.

\- No sé como consiguió aquello, pero felicito sus habilidades... Nunca pude conseguir esa cinta para eliminarla de mi historial. - Vash no estaba muy contento con ello, pero debía quitarse a Lovino de encima. - ¿Qué quiere de mí?...

/ Martes /

Lovino se sentía arrepentido y avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

1\. Se auto-invitó a la casa de su superior, Roderich.

2\. Aprovechó el momento en que el otro chico lo dejó solo, por una llamada a la puerta, y registró la habitación completa.

Lo que encontró en una caja, bajo la cama, lo había dejado helado: eran fotos de Antonio y Roderich, de cuando tenían unos doce o trece años. En algunas, abrazándose. En otras...

\- Se estaban besando... _Antonio e Roderico sono froci. Erano innamorati._

Había notado que aquella caja tenía demasiado tiempo sin ser tocada por su dueño, por lo que tomó aquellas fotos y una vez que cumplió con la excusa que le había creado, irónicamente, el propio pianista, se las llevó.

No había dormido nada. No comprendía cómo era que Antonio, con su fama y todo, y Roderich, con lo estirado y "cerrado" que era, habían sido...

\- Pareja. - Fue lo único que dijo Vash.

No esperaba semejante revelación de su primo. Aunque, siendo sincero, no debía extrañarse tanto. En su familia había un pequeño secreto que fue expuesto después de la muerte de su abuelo.

\- Escucha: esto se esta poniendo peor de lo que pensé. Si esto sale a la luz, el superior Roderich se verá afectado, por más que quiera mantenerlo al margen.

\- No te preocupes. - Otra ironía del universo, para el joven Vargas. - Nada va a suceder, mientras tenga esta carpeta. Y busca el modo de devolverle las fotos a Eldestein, por favor.

\- No quiero tener nada que ver con lo que harás.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.

\- Estoy pensando que tú ya sabías lo de ese par.

\- No. Aunque de uno de los dos, no me sorprende lo que encontraste. _E si sa nulla di questo. Capisci?_.

\- Por supuesto. _Da me, nessuno saprà._

Con Lovino, neutralizado; Vincent, comprado; Kiku, amedrentado por su pasado; Roderich, con el orgullo herido y enemistado con su "ex", podía lidiar con las dos que quedaban...

_"A ese par, se lo dejo a Gilbert"_.

Horas después, Emma y su grupo recibían un informe falso. Logró, con ayuda de Francis y Arthur, inventarse los pasados amorosos de los dos castaños. Algo creíble, a su criterio.

\- ¡Diablos! Esto no nos sirve... - Reclamó la rubia de pelo corto.

\- Puede ser que apenas ahora descubrió su tendencia. - Concilió Elisabeth.

\- Puede ser, pero aún no tenemos nada con qué atacarlos... Estoy tan frustrada, amiga...

\- Tranquila... Ya saldrá algo... - Entonces, la de cabello largo notó que sus otras compañeras de venganza no llegaban. - Emma, les avisaste que íbamos a recibir el informe juntas ¿cierto? - Sólo asintió la otra chica.

En otro punto de la escuela, específicamente, el laboratorio de Química, dos chicas de rasgos asiáticos estaban amarradas a unas sillas, totalmente amedrentadas por Janica y Gilbert.

\- ¿Notaste las lindas avecillas que tenemos aquí? - Habló, burlón, el albino.

\- O sea, claro, amorcito. Son tan lindas estas palomitas...

¿Cómo terminaron las chicas en ese predicamento?

Hay que hacer memoria una media hora antes, cuando Vash le dio "la señal" a Gilbert para actuar.

Estaba en el gimnasio, participando de un juego "amistoso" de fútbol. Claro, tan amistoso como puede ser un juego donde los capitanes de los equipos son Arthur y Antonio.

\- ¡Pareces abuela!

\- La mía patea más fuerte y hace gol mucho mejor que tú.

\- ¡CALLATE, DELINCUENTE!

\- ¡NO ME CALLES, ARRASTRADO MALPARIDO!

\- ¡MALPARIDOO, LA PU-!

\- ¡BASTA! - Vash estaba en el equipo de Fernández. - JUEGUEN O LES JURO QUE LES REGALARE UNA BALA EN LA NUCA, A LOS DOS.

A la distancia, las chicas animaban a los equipos. Al menos, la mayoría de ellas.

Kim estaba algo adolorida de una mano, por tanto, no participaría en la clase de Gimnasia. Pero estaba contenta: le ganó "Vencidas" a Alfred Jones, obteniendo la corona de "Campeona", en toda la Academia, y, su mayor admirador en aquel momento de victoria: Ivan Braginsky.

\- Aunque sea menor a mí, es lindo.

Así es: Nguyen Kim-Ly esta flechada por el sádico del 2º año, también. Por tanto, es un gran logro captar la atención del chico de ascendencia rusa.

Era una pena que haya demostrado sus intereses románticos justo ese día, cuando Ilona, por órdenes de Janica, se percató de aquel signo de "debilidad".

\- Janica: - usando el manos libres - tengo algo. Es importante.

\- O sea, excelente, Ilonis querida. Envía el chisme a Gilbino y consigue cuerdas y cinta adhesiva. Esta reina tiene trabajo, linda.

\- A veces creo en serio que soy mala persona por hacerles caso.

\- No, cosita. Lo que pasa es que no puedes decirle a este ángel caído, o sea yo, un "no"... ¿Muerdes?

\- Mejor me doy prisa...

Antes de recolectar lo solicitado, envió un mensaje a Gilbert. El problema era que ahora el albino tenía que hacer un pacto con el diablo.

\- Conejito... - El de ojos rojos rodó la vista. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Ivan, tenemos que hablar. - El más alto levantó un poco las cejas. Beilschmidt mayor jamás lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

\- De acuerdo, Gilbert. - Se alejaron del aula donde estaba tomando clases Braginsky. - Supongo que vienes a mí por negocios ¿cierto?

\- Así es. Quiero que concretes una cita con Nguyen en este momento, en el área de Química.

\- ¿Qué ofreces a cambio?

\- Una semana de Piroshky en la cafetería. Yo, personalmente, los dejaré en tu mesa. Pero sólo dejarlos en la mesa ¿está claro?

\- Es interesante tu oferta... - El otro frunció el ceño. - Pero como no sacaré más que eso y por algo tan fácil, te acepto el trabajo. De hecho, tengo su número. Definitivamente, es fácil lo que has pedido.

\- Como verás, pensé mucho en qué ofrecer de pago. Espero que haya la confidencialidad del caso, por si algo no sale bien.

\- Así será. Mientras pagues, claro.

El amante de los pollos detestaba negociar con Ivan, pero dada la causa, uno que otro sacrificio valían la pena.

Hecho dicho pacto (con el diablo de Nieve), Gilbert le hace una "amistosa" llamada a Kiku, con un modulador de voz:

\- ¡Eh, tú, matón de closet! - Kiku casi muere infartado al contestar aquella llamada, con el "manos libres". - Si creías que con lo de ayer lograste callarme, estás muy equivocado. Ahora, harás algo para mí. Y ni se te ocurra negarte o toda la escuela sabrá la escoria que "fuiste". - Rió, tratando de no delatarse, por mero dramatismo.

\- Por favor, déjeme tranquilo. Haré lo que pidas, pero, borre ese vídeo. Se lo imploro. - Susurraba, para no llamar la atención, mas su angustia era evidente.

\- Sólo haz lo que digo y te aseguro que nadie tendrá que saber de tu "secretito".

Ipso facto, Kiku llamó a Mei, por órdenes de la voz desconocida.

No le interesaba que pudiera pasar con ella, si era para mantener su pasado a raya.

\- Soy de lo peor. - Murmuró Honda, apesadumbrado.

\- Janica: mi parte está hecha. Actúen. - Avisó Gilbert, por móvil.

Ilona y su estrambótica amiga esperaban en el laboratorio, escondidas, a fin de atrapar a las chicas de rasgos asiáticos. Gilbert entraría al final, como distracción. Necesitaban que ellas estuvieran fuera de radar por unas horas.

Como aliciente, las chicas desvestirían a sus víctimas, con tal de mantenerlas en el laboratorio todo el tiempo necesario.

Kim dio bastante pelea, sin embargo, no contó con la fuerza de Ilona. De hecho, pocos sabían que en su momento, ella fue secuaz de Elisabeth, en sus tiempos de "machorra" (por no decir "matona descarada"). Hasta que se hizo amiga de Janica. Y a Elisabeth no le iba mucho el rosa.

\- Ili, preciosa, eso fue, como que, increíble. ¿Qué comes que eres tan fuerte?

\- ¡Por favor! Te llamo todos los días para que vayamos al gimnasio a hacer máquinas y sólo te dedicas al Zumba.

\- O sea, linda, estas uñas no harán movimientos tan bruscos ¿O.K.?

\- El caso es que éstas no saldrán de aquí. - Gilbert tomó la ropa de las chicas, sin vergüenza alguna. - Si quieren sus uniformes, tendrán que ir a los casilleros de los chicos, en el gimnasio de la escuela. - Las chicas atadas lo vieron con terror. - Por cierto: lindos corpiños. Lástima que sus calzones no sean tan halagadoras. - Cuando iban a gritarle por el atrevimiento, la morena y la rubia les colocaron la cinta adhesiva en la boca.

\- Agradezcas que no les amarramos los pies, perras. Como que, necesitarán moverse para llegar hasta donde estarán sus trapitos. - Y los tres las abandonaron en el salón.

Viendo cómo Gilbert y sus pupilas llevaban unos uniformes en mano, sabrá Dios a dónde, Roderich tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

El sabía que Emma había sido rechazada por Antonio. Emma es amiga de Elisabeth. Elisabeth fue su novia. Elisabeth, antes de la pubertad, fue una "bully" muy temida. El había humillado a Elisabeth y a Emma el día anterior.

\- Esto es grave. Ellas tomarán represalias. Debo fabricar un seguro para mí.

Y no pudo encontrar mejor idea que la que iba a soltar, en el salón de Música, después de la salida de clases, frente a Vash, Ludwig y Lovino.

\- ¿Me mandaste a llamar, Eldestein? - Ivan hizo su entrada.

\- Así es. Voy a requerir de ti un favor. Y espero seas solidario conmigo.

\- ¿En qué podría ayudarte? - Jamás había hablado con Roderich de algo diferente a la música. - ¿Es para musicalizar una futura obra? - Ivan también era parte del Club de Música, como compositor.

\- No, joven Ivan. Necesito que me sirvas como novio para declarar mi bisexualidad.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Ludwig no sabía de ese aspecto de la vida de su primo.

\- ¡¿QUE CARAJO?!... - Lovino no se la creía. _"Y pensar que yo iba a ocultar su secreto. Che merda!"_

\- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! - Fue turno de Vash. _"Hice tanto para ocultar tu maldito secreto. Miserable malagradecido..."_

\- Ah... Está bien. - Iván sonrió despreocupado. - Seamos novios.

\- CHE?! / WAS?! / QUOI?! - Se escuchó un "qué" en tres distintos idiomas, por toda la escuela.


	16. Kapitel 15:Entthronen einen König-Teil-5

**/ Hora Cero - Miércoles /**

_Han sido días muy difíciles. Decisiones trascendentales he tenido que tomar. He tenido que ser actor. He tenido que ser un bastardo (en palabras de Lovino). He tenido que revelarme._

_He tenido que ser Roderich. Sólo Roderich._

_Te preguntarás: "¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho?" Bueno, a veces, no son las acciones propias sino las ajenas las que logran que un objetivo se alcance._

_Por ahora, concentrémonos en el espectáculo del que soy partícipe:_

_Estoy entrando a la Academia, de la mano, con Ivan. Como si todo hubiese sido preparado para ello, Elisabeth y Emma están en la puerta de entrada al edificio principal y puedo asegurar que los ojos de quien fue mi novia hasta hace casi 2 días están a punto de derramar lágrimas de ira y desengaño._

_Quienes nos observan no saben cómo ni qué decir... Supongo que era el efecto que esperaba al elegir como pareja a Ivan. Por cierto:_

_Ivan Braginsky se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa. Mis padres permitieron que él se quedara._

_Que mi novio se quedara._

_Y todo esto tiene un inicio muy singular, donde, precisamente, mis padres tienen mucho que ver._

_/Jueves, a, exactamente, 24 horas del baile/_

_Todos, en casa, estamos reunidos en el salón principal. Los reuní porque me siento muy decepcionado de mis padres. Ellos rechazan fervientemente a Elisabeth. En especial, mi padre._

_\- Exijo una explicación para esa actitud suya, padre, para con mi novia._

_\- Hay algo muy turbio sobre esa chica, Roderich. - Me respondió de manera llana, sin despegarse de sus partituras._

_\- Además, ya te mencioné que hubo un pasado con Sissi, la madre de tu novia._

_\- Que hayas sido su novio en la juventud, no significa..._

_\- ¿Quién dijo que fue novia de tu padre?_

_Me quedé petrificado, entre otras cosas, por la mirada que mi amada madre, Anneliese. Así que tuve que preguntar:_

_\- ¿Entonces con quién tuvo esa clase de relación?_

_\- Querido... ¡Pues conmigo! - Y tomó un sorbo de su té._

_\- ¡¿QUE?!_

_\- Hijo mío ¿de qué te escandalizas? - No podía creer que esa pregunta viniera de mi padre._

_\- Claro, querido. Te hemos educado para que seas, aparte de creativo e independiente, de mente abierta._

_\- Pero no negarás que es chocante que tenga que saber un detalle tan particular como ese de su vida, madre._

_\- Puede ser, pero, sabiendo como es Elisabeth madre, no me extrañaría que la hija tuviese ese particular carácter heredado de su madre._

_\- ¿Y puedo saber porqué da por hecho aquella insensatez? - Me estaba exasperando._

_\- Sencillo: tu heredaste mi comportamiento bisexual, sin que pudiese evitarlo, mi cielo._

_Estoy hecho "piedra" entre mis padres, quienes continúan con sus partituras y tazas de té, como si echarme en cara aquel detalle tan íntimo que no compartí jamás con ellos no fuera a afectarme._

_Después de balbucear incoherencias, mi padre y mi madre se aproximaron a mí._

_\- Hijo: cuando conocí a tu madre, yo estuve enamorado de Sissi por mucho tiempo. De hecho, y en la jerga juvenil. yo estaba en "la zona del amigo" gracias a ella._

_\- Yo apenas había terminado con Elisabeth porque no podía tolerar sus exigencias y no concebía que mi sueño era vivir de la música. A Johannes lo había tratado poco, pero había notado que ella abusaba de él a costa de sus sentimientos y eso también me hizo dudar seriamente de sus intenciones conmigo._

_\- Tu madre estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su incipiente ascenso a la fama por la, ahora, señora Hédévary. Yo creía que ella coqueteaba con Anneliese simplemente... Con el tiempo, me di cuenta que yo también era su víctima._

_\- Empecé a tratar a tu padre con más cordialidad cuando el se empezó a alejar de "Sissi". - Padre y madre rieron un poco. - Era como él la llamaba y yo hacía lo mismo sólo para hacerlo enojar._

_\- Luego me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que es tu madre y rogué al cielo porque ella se llegara a fijar en mí._

_\- Los hombres no me eran indiferentes. Pero no me apasionaba cualquier persona, hasta que Sissi y tu padre llegaron a mi vida. - Ella me tomó de las manos. - Lo que intento decir, revelándote este episodio de mi vida, es: tú pones las reglas de quien entra en tu vida. Y aquel o aquella que quiera quedarse contigo, debe aceptar, sin condiciones, tus reglas y debes respetar las suyas, siempre y cuando no rompa las propias. Elisabeth está lejos de ser la persona que se lleve tu pasión. Y que no importa de qué sexo sea esa persona, la aceptaremos si demuestra ser la indicada para ti._

_Con toda esa información en mi cabeza, razoné el porqué estaba con Elisabeth y me di cuenta que sólo era una especie de seguro. Alguien a quien llevar del brazo sin que me juzguen. En especial, mis padres. ¡Vaya ironía! Ellos son estrictos, pero no cerrados y hasta ahora lo pude descubrir._

_/Fin Jueves/_

_Estaba consciente de que sentía algo por ella, pero, no era lo suficientemente firme como para eliminar la imagen de "tapadera" que se estaba formando en mi cabeza, a consecuencia de mi situación._

_Al día siguiente, durante el descanso, me reuní con Antonio en una de las casetas que hay en el patio trasero de la academia. Era el único lugar donde conversamos de nuestros secretos. Desde que fuimos "algo más"._

_/Viernes, día del baile/_

_\- Antonio: dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta acá a arrancar el pasto. No tengo que recordarte lo ocupado que estoy con el repertorio para el baile y que debo estar en... - Noto movimiento por parte de mi compañero._

_\- Soy un cobarde, Rody. - Antonio estaba llorando. Eso me tomó por sorpresa. - No pude desligarme de Emma. No quiero ir con ella. Estúpido yo y estúpidas apuestas..._

_\- Tienes razón: eres un estúpido. - Mi amigo me observa, aún lloroso. - Antonio... Te lo advertí... No puedes plantar a la chica. Ella no tiene la culpa de tus conflictos. - No pude evitar regañar al hombre. Se lo merecía. - Tu vida estaría menos atribulada si fueras sincero con tus allegados. - Percibo su incredulidad. - Dime ¿hasta cuando piensas ocultar a tu familia y tus otros amigos lo que eres?_

_\- ¡No hablas en serio! - Esperaba esa reacción de él. - Tú no has dicho nada a la tuya..._

_No lo puedo culpar... Después de todo, técnicamente, yo no les dije nada._

_\- Porque no hay necesidad: lo han sabido siempre. - Antonio me miró como si le fuera a dar un derrame cerebral._

_\- ¡¿Pero cómo?!... ¡¿Y Lisa?!... Tus padres..._

_\- Al parecer: es algo entre genético y propio de mis talentos. Según mi madre: me atraen los espíritus fuertes, libres, como mi música. Así que no les extraña que me pueda atraer un hombre._

_\- Pero, no les has dicho nada de..._

_\- No. Aunque a estas alturas, ni siquiera es necesario mencionarlo. Les basta con que sepa manejar la situación. - Decidí que debía retirarme, no sin antes dejarle un último consejo. - Antonio: Sé que quieres a Lovino y no quieres arruinar lo poco que has avanzado en tu amistad con él, pero creo que no merece que le mientas. En algún momento, va a saber lo que eres. Es mejor que sea por tu boca._

_/Fin Viernes/_

_Y todo se puso "de cabeza" el día del baile. Había notado que Emma no estaba siendo sincera con Lovino cuando los llevé a sus casas. Y para decepción mía: Elisabeth también participaba del engaño._

_Entonces, razoné que había rasgos de su comportamiento que estaba utilizando con mi compañero músico que me alertaban de un trato más complicado, hasta oscuro para los ojos inocentes que no los conocían tanto._

_Y luego, elegir bandos. Una de las peores situaciones en las que he estado. Antonio es mi primer ex-novio, mi compañero de clase, y un muy valioso confidente. Hemos tenido "episodios de enemistad", gracias al cretino de Gilbert y el indecente de Bonnefoy, pero he podido pasar por alto su estupidez. Realmente, lo aprecio mucho. Pero me dio temor esa ira desmedida de Elisabeth. La creí capaz de contratar una especie de sicario para lanzar a Antonio al Mediterráneo, semi-enterrado en concreto, para ser comida para peces._

_Más temor me provocó cuando logré escuchar que pedía a alguien mantenerla informadas de los "movimientos" de Antonio._

_"¿Con quién me he liado?"_

_Al llegar la noche, el sábado, fue un bálsamo para mi alma ver a mi familia. Y sí, a Gilbert, también._

_Estando allá, y después de observar el espectáculo de mi madre y tíos, peleando como niños de escuela, hubiese querido haberme ido "no-se-a-dónde" con mis primos. No tendría en mi memoria tanto que guardar._

_No pude dormir ante la idea de llevar una vida falsa y trastocar negativamente la vida de mis seres queridos de esa manera. Pensé en hablar un poco de esto con Elisabeth. Quizás lo que necesitaba nuestra relación era que me abriera más._

_Sin embargo, ese lunes, la historia se repitió, con la diferencia de que soy de otro género._

_En palabras de madre: "Hay cosas que es mejor mantener separadas, no importa cuantas veces la vida intente unirlos... El destino y la vida suelen tener muchos himpases entre sí". Al parecer, debo confiar más en su sabiduría..._

_El caso es que no soy tan tonto como suele promocionar mi nefasto primo albino. Sé que Lovino tenía un interés diferente al que quiso mostrar para venir a mi casa. Y revisando la caja que quedó en una posición diferente por unos cuantos grados, supe que estaba aliado a Elisabeth... Lástima que ya tenía muy estudiadas sus reacciones, y me percaté de que le afectó lo que vio en mis fotos. Debe ser duro ver que un "sex-symbol" entre las damas resulte ser como Rodolfo Valentino._

_Entonces se me ocurrió una idea._

_Pero primero:_

_/ Lunes: durante la cena /_

_\- Padre, madre, hay algo sobre mi ex-novia que no les he contado. - Dejaron de lado la platería para escucharme. - Ella y una compañera de mi pupilo Lovino quieren abochornar a mi ex-novio. - Sobra decir que padre quedó estupefacto al saber que SI existe un ex-novio. - Y es probable que, durante la semana sea atacado por mismos motivos, ahora que se ha terminado nuestra relación._

_\- Y... - Noto dubitativo a mi padre. - ¿En qué deseas que te ayudemos? Claro, asumiendo que nos dices esto esperando nuestro apoyo._

_\- No suelo actuar infantil ni descuidadamente como lo hace Gilbert, pero, mi creatividad no trastoca mis bajos instintos y creo que esa situación amerita de mis acciones, por más insulsas y estúpidas que puedan ser... - Me tomo un respiro antes de continuar. - Necesito ayudar a mi ex, haciendo algo que logre que los demás se enfoquen en mí, sin salir perjudicado._

_\- Hijo mío... Nos sorprende que quieras hacer algo así. - Me parece normal que mi padre no comprenda... Creo que yo aún no asimilo lo que pretendo hacer._

_\- Pues, si es de hacer algo infantil y estúpido - madre captó nuestra atención -, lo más fácil es que te hagas novio de otro chico, para lastimar a la hija de Sissi. - En términos vulgares, a padre y a mi "se nos cayó la quijada"._

_\- ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESA SUGERENCIA, ANNELIESE ELDESTEIN?!_

_\- La más obvia, querido. A tu edad, Rodi, habría buscado a un tipo de persona con un talento único y defectos distintos a mi ex-pareja. Como eres "bi", puedes escoger hasta el género... Tendría que ser alguien a quien la chica no pudiese tocar... Alguien que esté dispuesto a aceptar la situación si con ello obtiene un beneficio extra. - No sé si padre sabía de ese lado tan perturbador de mi madre, pero si lo tiene presente: es un hombre con problemas muy serios._

_\- Madre: ¿te das cuenta que lo que has dicho?_

_\- Si. Te he resuelto tu vida escolar, Rodi. Hazle caso a tu madre._

_/ Fin Lunes /_

_Y bueno: he aquí el resultado._

_Tuve que pensarlo mucho... Debía hallar a alguien con un perfil alto, que sea conocido por participar en situaciones poco saludables sin que nadie le contradiga. Que, aparte de ayudarme, le dé armas para poner en jaque-mate a sus enemigos, que muy probablemente debe tener. Entonces, esa madrugada, llegó a mí, en sueños... Y llegado el martes, aceptó, el muy maldito._

_\- Vanya, serías tan amable de traerme algo de tomar... ¡Estoy sediento! - Ni con Antonio fui tan meloso. Es sólo porque es Ivan y necesito que los demás tengan de qué hablar._

_Oír como me anuncia que hará lo que pido y tratarme como a muñeco de porcelana me hace pensar lo solo que se debe sentir este tipo para desvivirse en demostrar a los otros que tiene el corazón blando, siendo que fui sincero con él y le expliqué lo provechoso de nuestra situación._

_Obviamente, la cara llorosa de Elisabeth y el horror en los ojos de Emma bastó para que un pensamiento me regocije: "Lo logré"._

**/ INICIO DE CLASES /**

Ivan estaba de regreso con un refresco para Roderich. De repente, es empujado, logrando que el recipiente caiga.

\- Hola, comunista. - Alfred Jones y la "broma del día". - Oops! I did it, again. Olvido lo mucho que te molesta que haga caer tus bebidas.

\- No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, cerdo. - Jones frunce el ceño. - Mi novio estaba esperando por esa bebida.

El rostro del chico con aires anglosajones se quedó petrificado con la declaración de su enemigo.

\- You kidding, don't you?

\- Pues...

\- ¡Tonto! - Roderich entró en escena. - Está por sonar la campana y demoras mucho para una simple bebida. - Fingió un puchero. Verlo con el otro rubio le hizo pensar que era tiempo de cubrirle las espaldas. - Además, detesto estar sin tu compañía, Vanya...

\- Lo lamento, moy milyy kotenok. - Con satisfacción, observan la ceja levantada en el rostro del hiperactivo chico. - No lo volveré a hacer. ¿Me perdonas? - Ante la mirada incrédula de su enemigo, toma del brazo al joven pianista.

\- ¡Jum! Esta bien. Pero sólo porque eres tú. - Y cierran el acto con un tierno y bastante sugerente toque en la mejilla del más alto. Hecho esto, voltea a ver al otro chico. - Deberías ir a tu siguiente clase, Jones. ¿Qué esperas?

La sorpresa inicial dio paso al nerviosismo y las ganas de ventilar al mundo lo insospechado. Esto provocó que el periódico escolar cambiara la primera plana. Pasaron de "Ilona Lorinaitis: UN SLOGAN A RECORDAR" por ganar el concurso relámpago de Literatura, a "LA MUSICA DERRITE EL HIELO: Eldestein y Braginsky salen JUNTOS del clóset".

\- Es increíble... - Comentaba el descendiente de rusos. - No es ni la hora de almuerzo y somos tendencia en HetaTweet.

\- Es lo que quería.

\- Me sorprende que no nos hayan hecho "bullying" aún... Porqué será...

\- (Porque hay que ser suicida para enfrentarse a ti y mi madre es muy famosa por sus contribuciones a la academia) Sí... Porqué será...

De pronto:

\- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?! - Elisabeth entró, como huracán embravecido.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - El joven de lentes contestó con simpleza.

\- ¡ME HAS HUMILLADO! - Gritó, frenética. - ESTUVE SALIENDO CON UN MALDITO MA... - Una mano tomó con fuerza el cuello de la chica.

\- ¿Serías tan amable de dejar de gritarle a mi novio? - Sobra decir que hasta Roderich temió por su ex, gracias al dulce tono de voz que contrastaba con la mirada psicópata que le estaba regalando a la chica.

\- Cariño. - Se acercó sigiloso a su "pareja". - Suéltala. Sólo está impactada... Ya se le pasará.

\- Cariño, me molesta que se metan con lo que es mío. - Sin embargo, aflojó el agarre al cuello de la chica.

\- Elisabeth: te recuerdo que no somos pareja. No te debo explicación alguna, por tanto, te pido que nos dejes solos. - Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía.

Entonces, Emma entró agitada a la habitación y pudo leer en el rostro de su amiga lo que había ocurrido. Decidió que lo más sano era salir de allí y atenderla. Definitivamente, su venganza tendría que esperar, aún más.

\- Algo estúpida tu vieja novia. ¿No que te odiaba e iba a vengarse de ti?

\- Creo que fue una cuestión de pertenencia. Además, hiciste lo propio: Me declaraste "tuyo" ante ella.

\- Es el objetivo uno de todo esto: Dejar en claro que eres "mío" y volverte intocable.

\- Y amarrar las manos de Jones. Si te hace algo, sabrán que fue él y su fachada de "héroe" se cae...

\- Convirtiéndose en "homofóbico fanático". - Toma un violín y empieza a tocar "Orfeo". - Me gusta como se ve mi futuro aquí. Aceptar tu propuesta ha sido la lotería para mí.

_Sé que ahora mi reputación depende de este sujeto. También sé que Antonio debe resolver sus problemas pronto y que mis primos serán un obstáculo, cuando tengamos una reunión familiar._

_Pero esto es tan simple como "muerto el rey, larga vida al rey". Ya no soy el pianista prodigioso Roderich Eldestein. Soy Roderich Eldestein, "gay" prodigio de la música._

\- Sí, soy el Liberace de esta academia, con mi propio mafioso ruso. - Y una risa jocosa por parte de Braginsky inunda el salón.


	17. Kapitel 16: Alte Narben

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Al llegar la noche, el sábado, fue un bálsamo para mi alma ver a mi familia. Y sí, a Gilbert, también._

_Estando allá, y después de observar el espectáculo de mi madre y tíos, peleando como niños de escuela, hubiese querido haberme ido "no-se-a-dónde" con mis primos. No tendría en mi memoria tanto que guardar._

**Inicio del capítulo:**

_/Sábado, de noche. Después del Baile/_

_\- Rody. - Tío Franz me llamó. - ¿Cómo va todo con tu novia?_

_\- Bien, dentro de lo normal._

_De repente, el ambiente se tornó pesado. No entendía mucho aquella expresión que tomaron mis tíos y mis padres cuando respondí._

_\- Hijo, hablamos de esto hace dos días... - Me sentí acorralado por mi madre._

_\- Son esas respuestas lo que me hace dudar de tu noviazgo. - Mencionó sin recato alguno mi padre._

_\- Liese ¿no nos dijiste que hablaron de tu relación lesbia? - Me petrifiqué ante la normalidad con que mi tía Adelheid hablaba de aquello._

_\- Sí, pero, parece que aún no comprende el sentido de haberlo dicho. Es tu culpa, Johannes: Esa "lentitud" la heredó de ti. - Sobra decir que tanto mi padre como yo estamos con los ojos "en blanco"._

_\- Sobrino: - tía Adelheid tomó mi mano - no pienses ni te imagines que tus padres tratan de hacerte homosexual o que es una jugarreta para que seas heterosexual. El objetivo es que seas firme entorno a esa clase de situaciones. Si estás con alguien, debes estar convencido de qué hace especial la relación. Hasta para mentir y no revelar que tienen problemas debe notarse que por lo menos lo estás intentando. Ya es malo que tengas respuestas vagas, pero, decirlo de forma tan plana y vacía... No tienes idea de lo doloroso que resulta oír aquello para quienes te quieren._

_No podía comprender tanta desesperación por parte de mi familia de que defina lo que pasa en mi cabeza y corazón. Entonces observé que tío Franz veía fijamente una foto del abuelo. Era una donde tenía puesto su traje militar, después de la guerra. Y, ante mi escrutinio, una lágrima, muy gruesa, recorrió la mejilla de mi tío._

_\- Tío ¿estás bien? - El parecía no haberme escuchado._

_\- Tranquilo, hijo... - Observé a mi madre. - Pasarán los años y aun no digiere que nuestro padre haya sido gay._

_Mi rostro era una oda a las emociones humanas. En dos días he descubierto cosas que, en otras circunstancias, figurativas, por supuesto, hubiese querido saber. Pero no..._

_\- Disculpen, pero eso es imposible... El abuelo se casó dos veces y..._

_\- Y las dos veces, su gran amor estuvo ahí. - Habló mi tío. - Aquel hombre fue padrino de bautizo de Anneliese. Fue mi primer amigo, debido a mi timidez. El ayudaba a estudiar a Adelheid idiomas. Créeme: sería más fácil odiar al tipo si no fuera tan accesible y amable._

_\- Ellas siempre supieron la verdad sobre tu abuelo. - Se oía vacía la voz de tía Adelheid. - Tu abuela Julia y mi madre nunca ignoraron lo que era papá. En las memorias que escribió mi querida madre, dejó muy en claro que: "Aquel soldado, rubio, muy serio, no me permitió conquistarle, a pesar del tiempo, de una noche, de una hija... Siendo ahora viudo, confirmado por el certificado de defunción en mano... Todo era por su amigo, por un beso, me aseguraron, finalmente... Me quebraron completamente"._

_\- El día anterior a su muerte, - dijo tío Franz - nos reunió a los tres... No sé si lo notaste, estando con tus primos... - Sólo asentí. - El nos pidió perdón por no haber sido sincero. - El volteó a ver a mi madre. - Le pidió a Anneliese que no lo odie; él había sido muy duro con ella cuando le presentó a su novia, Sissi. Con Adelheid... - Observó a su hermana mayor. - Le pidió perdón por todo lo que sufrió Marie... Y por todos los tragos amargos que mi madre la hizo pasar..._

_Al mencionar aquello, medité todo lo dicho. Si no estoy mal, mi madre es la mayor. El problema es las edades de mi tío y mi tía._

_\- No comprendo. - Vi a madre retener el aliento. - ¿La abuela conocía a la Sra. Marie? - Observo como intercambian miradas los tres._

_\- Mi madre, Marie, fue amante de tu abuelo. Empezó como "una noche". El le confesó aquello a la Sra. Julia. Mamá sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con él... Ella le confesó de mi venida a este mundo, esperando, al menos su apoyo. Y así fue, gracias a la madre de tus tíos. Claro, no evito que se odiaran. Tu abuela y mi madre, en más de una ocasión, se enfrentaron, pese a que papá sólo se ocupaba de mi y tu madre... Anne tenía 5 y yo iba para los 2 años cuando nació Franz, tu abuela tuvo serias complicaciones durante el parto. Y murió dos semanas después. Mi madre vio en ello una oportunidad de ganarse el amor del viejo, criando a todos juntos._

_\- Y ciertamente lo hizo. - Intervino mi tío. - Se casó con él, pero, papá ya había roto su corazón. Le advirtió lo mismo que a mi madre: él no le daría su corazón a ella. Irónicamente, la única vez que nuestro padre no llegó a dormir a casa, fue cuando concibió a Heidi. Al parecer, a lo único que había llegado con el amor de su vida fue un beso, una sola vez, en un bar, después de que murió mamá._

_Ciertamente, oír de tu familia una historia como esa y de alguien como lo fue el abuelo Ferdinand, es algo que no se olvidará fácilmente._

_Según seguían platicando, el abuelo se sentía realizado al verlos a los tres crecer, en especial a Anneliese, por ser su primogénita. Fue una gran conmoción saber que su preciosa joya estuviese enamorada de otra mujer. Admitió que parte de la ira que llegó a sentir provenía de su envidia... El nunca tuvo el valor de hablar claramente con aquel hombre._

_Al parecer, la madurez y que incluso ellos mismos fueran padres logró que lo perdonaran. Era difícil para ellos no recordar lo taciturna que era Marie y que era posible que así se hubiese visto, en vida, la abuela Julia. Ambas, destruidas por el desapego e indiferencia del hombre al que amaron con tanta pasión._

_Ellos confesaron su intención de enseñarnos a todos mis primos y a mí a anteponer nuestros sentimientos para no caer en aquel círculo vicioso del desamor._

_/Fin Sábado/_

_"No pude dormir ante la idea de llevar una vida falsa y trastocar negativamente la vida de mis seres queridos de esa manera."_

Roderich se sentía trastocado con aquel pasado tan irreal y a la vez tan cierto.

Y no fue el único que sentía el alma dividida, pero sí sería uno de aquellos a quienes la evolución del pensamiento humano le sería benévolo.

El domingo, por la mañana, mientras Antonio abría su alma con su amigo Gilbert, el venerable abuelo de los hermanos Vargas se encuentra visitando el cementerio.

Desde que su abnegada esposa, Vittoria, falleciera y que su hijo menor, Cesare, le encargara la crianza de sus nietos para atender a tiempo la salud precaria de su nuera, Giulia, en Italia, no había tenido el ánimo de visitar dicho lugar.

Si bien tenía cerca a sus gemelas, la señora Chiara Vargas-Fernández y la fotógrafa Alice Vargas, a veces no podía verlas a la cara dado el gran parecido que tienen a su difunta madre.

El haber sido un esposo infiel y desconsiderado para la dulce Vittoria, era un gran tormento para Aurelio.

Pero más le atormentaba haber sido tan poco sincero con quien, decía, fue su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Quién diría que lo que más me duele en esta vida es el beso que nos dimos en aquel bar, Fer? - Estaba algo sucio por haber limpiado la lápida de su esposa. - Me arrepiento de haber usado a tantas mujeres... De haber sido tan mal marido para Vica... Creo que el que Cesare sea tan buen esposo es gracias a ella, amigo. - Se había sentado a lado de la lápida de Beilschmidt. - Sabes, hay algo de mi en mi linda Ali... Ese afán de ser "como el viento" me hace recordar quien era antes de la guerra. Y Chiari... Ese marido que tiene es un santo, pero ella compensa su humor del infierno con el amor con el que ha criado a mis nietos... - Veía cómo pasaba la gente a dejar flores a las otras lápidas. - Amigo mío, jamás sabremos que hubiese pasado si yo te hubiese dicho "Ti amo" en ese bar. Quizá, en ese momento, me hubiese condenado a la quinta paila del infierno. Estabas recién viudo. Y yo hacía lo posible por esconderle a Vica varios de mis amoríos... Te digo: Ella era un ángel. Si sabía que no era fiel, jamás me lo dio a entender. Se dedicaba a complacerme, hacerme feliz... Lástima que la pobre quería alcanzar una utopía... - En ese momento, los ojos del anciano estaban desbordados de tanta tristeza. - Fui un mal hombre para Vica. ¿Habría sido un buen hombre para ti, _caro mio_?

Esa pregunta, lanzada al viento, jamás tendría respuesta.


	18. Kapitel 17: Fragen über Fragen

La situación en la escuela ha cambiado radicalmente. El alumnado no sabe qué pensar con respecto a los acontecimientos del día anterior.

\- Ese _Rodrigo_ es un loquillo. - Menciona Antonio a sus amigos.

\- Amigo mío, estoy tan pasmado aún... Me he imaginado a Eldestein mordiendo mi almohada - expresión de asco, de Gilbert - pero el ruso es aterrador... Se nota que la debe tener grande...

\- ¡Por favor, Fran! - El albino esta completamente trastornado. - Sigue siendo mi primo... Y me pone de nervios Braginsky.

Y no era el único de la familia que estaba inconforme.

\- ¡Roderich Eldestein!

Todos los estudiantes, incluido el trío de los malos amigos, voltearon a ver al final del pasillo a Vash. Y ese grito logró sacar al aludido y a quienes lo acompañaban de uno de los salones.

\- ¡Qué indecente! ¿Para qué armas este escándalo?

\- En este momento, vendrás, junto al "pelos de hisopo" - refiriéndose a Gilbert - y trae contigo a Ludwig ¡AHORA!

\- Zwingli, mi novio no tiene porqué obedecer ¡da! - Intervino Ivan.

Contra todo pronóstico, se escucha como un cuchillo "corta" el aire y pasa justo al lado derecho del rostro de Braginsky. Toda la multitud jadea con pavor ante los movimientos de Zwingli.

\- Joven Ivan, no creo que sea de su incumbencia este asunto. Es una reunión FAMILIAR. Espero comprenda.

\- ¿Familiar? - Voltea el más alto hacia el moreno. - ¿Son ustedes familia?

\- El es mi primo. - Contestó llanamente y en voz baja, el pianista. - Deja que resuelva esto. - Busca con la mirada a sus otros primos. - Acompañemos a Vash.

Ahora, y con esa nueva revelación, el chico de rasgos rusos tenía que desentrañar un nuevo misterio: El árbol familiar de su "novio".

\- 0 -

En menos de una hora, toda la escuela se enteraba de la primicia: Zwingli y Eldestein son parientes.

\- Oh, hermano... - Erika acababa de leer el "trending topic" en HetaTweet cuando una sombra detrás de ella la cubre por completo.

\- Buenos días, compañera Erika. - Ivan, para desgracia de la jovencita, era su compañero de curso. - Sé que no hablamos mucho...

\- Sí, es verdad. - Interrumpió, nerviosa.

\- Y creo que no debería ser así ¿cierto?

\- Es posible...

\- Tengo una pregunta muy particular que hacerte, compañera. - La miraba como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. - ¿Cómo están relacionada tu familia con la de mi novio Roderich?

\- (Era de esperarse...) Pues, mi madre y la del joven Roderich son hermanas. La de él es la mayor. Y tengo un tío. Es el padre de Gilbert y Ludwig. - Eso último, hizo que descomponga su habitual expresión.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi lindo Roderich es también primo del engendro diabólico de Beilschmidt? - Un aura negra empezó a rodearlo.

\- Sí. Es correcto. Y le pido, de manera atenta: no ofenda a los miembros de mi familia (en especial a Gilbert). - La valentía de la chica, aminoró el aura.

\- (Me recuerda a mi prima Iryna) De acuerdo, compañera. Creo que ya va empezar la clase. Espero que compartamos más conversaciones en el futuro.

\- Sí... (Creo que soy afortunada)

Todo el salón había notado cuando el rubio platinado se acercó a la dulce (y desvalida, en ocasiones) chica. Pero este anormal acercamiento era un juego de niños comparado con lo que pasó tiempo antes, entre los nietos de Ferdinand.

\- Ahora me dirás: ¿Qué locura es esa de andar con el psicópata de Braginsky? - Vash habló muy severo a Roderich.

\- El tiene el tipo de personalidad con la que Elisabeth no puede pelear.

\- Nadie puede pelear con ese idiota (Aunque Jones no es nadie...). - Razonó Gilbert.

\- Roderich, mein Gott ¿qué pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste pedirle ser tu pareja? - Ludwig y los demás (toda la escuela) querían saber.

Comprender al músico ha sido una pelea que ninguno en su familia había podido ganar.

\- En mi defensa (innecesaria), es un acontecimiento que hará que no explote una guerra de poder en la escuela. Y tengan la gentileza de no cuestionar mis decisiones. El tiempo hablará por mí.

Aquello no dejó tranquilo al grupo de chicos, pero no lograrían más de lo obtenido.

Y la hora del almuerzo se convirtió en el termómetro de la situación:

A la derecha, Jones y su grupo esperaban ver pasar a la singular pareja. Desde que los vio juntos, no pudo sacarse de la mente a Braginsky. Más que nada por lo que implica estar bajo las alas de Eldestein.

\- ¡Narizón comunista! - Primer tiro.

\- ¡Jones! - Reacciona el pianista y una sonrisa cruza el rostro del descendiente ruso. - Modera tu comportamiento. - Y el castaño lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- Estaba hablándole a tu... - Y un silencio sepulcral se formó cuando no completó la frase.

\- No, joven Alfred: estabas gritando un calificativo despectivo a MI novio. - Más de un jadeo se logró oír en toda la cafetería. - Y si no quieres que le pida al director que te suspenda por un mes de tus actividades deportivas, más te vale tratarlo con más cortesía.

\- Pe-pe-pero...

\- Creo que he sido claro, Jones... - Tomó, posesivo, el brazo del más alto. - Y ahora, termina tu almuerzo. Nosotros haremos lo propio. Con permiso. - Y caminaron hacia la mesa que suele ocupar el chico castaño, junto al resto de miembros del Concejo Estudiantil.

Como era de esperarse, los cuchicheos y el HetaTweet trabajaban a mil. Esto llegó a Elisabeth y su grupo y no pudo sentirse más desdichada.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Lanzó su smartphone lejos. - Acaba de ponerle corona a ese psicópata. - Emma y las demás la veían con pena.

\- Amiga... - La rubia de cabello corto le sobó el hombro, en señal de consuelo. - Trata de calmarte... Esta "etapa" puede ser que no dure mucho...

\- ¡¿Es en serio, Emma?! - La miró con mucha ira. - ES HOMO. ¡HOMO!

\- Puede ser bi... - Lanzó sin miramientos Kim. - Nada está escrito, Eli.

A lo lejos, Erika no sabía si acercarse o no a esa mesa. El Club de Manga (y de Fujoshi, en cubierto) era muy importante para ella. Pero estaba el asunto de que ahora podían involucrarla con su familia adoptiva (con todos los miembros).

\- ¡Erika-chan! - La chica se asusta al oír a su líder, tras ella. - ¿Qué estas haciendo? Debemos reunirnos con las demás.

Cuando el la arrastró a aquella mesa, todas la miradas recayeron en la dulce jovencita. Kiku estaba algo intimidado por la excesiva atención hacia su compañera. Fue entonces cuando la castaña de ojos verdes habló:

\- Erika Vogel. - Empezó a temblar la aludida. - ¿Vogel es tu apellido? - La otra asintió rápidamente. - Muy bien. Entonces, mi estimada Erika: ¿Cómo es que tú, Vash, y Roderich son primos y nadie de esta escuela se había enterado durante tantos años? - Hasta el chico de rasgos asiáticos la observaba con detenimiento.

\- (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?) Es que nuestras madres usan los apellidos de sus esposos. Ellas son hermanas.

\- ¿Y cuál, si se puede saber, es el apellido que tenían estando solteras? - Sabía que tarde o temprano harían esa pregunta y como ya no importaba nada...

\- Beilschmidt.

A Elisabeth casi se le cae la mandíbula. Ese apellido... El apellido de su peor enemigo. El tipo más odioso y egoísta que se puede conocer en este mundo, es pariente de su, ahora, afeminado ex.

\- ¿Qué? - Fue lo único que ella pudo preguntar.

\- Ellas son Anneliese y Adelheid Beilschmidt. Es algo complicado de explicar... Sólo sé que mis primos tenían un pacto y que cada quien haría sus cosas sin involucrar a los demás. Son muy individualistas... Ya los conoces... Vash es del tipo solitario, a Roderich le gusta que todo esté como a él le parece que debe estar... ¡Ludwig! Dios, es perfeccionista como él solo y Gilbert... Bueno, es Gilbert... Je, je...

\- Así que lo "bastardo" es de familia... - Dijo sin emoción alguna la castaña. - Muchas gracias, Erika, por la información. Siéntate. Tenemos poco tiempo para el almuerzo.

A Vogel no le dio buena espina esa reacción. Hédévary debe estar tramando algo.

* * *

En los baños del territorio BFT, entra estruendosamente una persona que jamás solía parar allí.

\- ¡Trío de villanos! - Los aludidos y las pupilas de Gilbert voltean a ver a su visitante. - Hay que separar a "fancy-pants" del "rusky".

Janica fue la primera en espabilar.

\- ¿Y qué ganamos con eso, héroe?

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en las aniñadas facciones de Alfred F. Jones.


	19. Kapitel 18: Angegriffen

Y llegó el viernes. Final de aquella semana que, para algunos, ha sido demasiado pesada.

Erika sentía miedo de estar cerca de Emma y Elisabeth. Se estaban comportando demasiado pasivas y eso sólo podía significar que algo malo vendría de su parte.

Para Vash, el interés repentino de sus compañeros de querer compartir más de cuatro palabras con él, ya lo estaban hartando.

Gilbert aceptaba de buena gana la atención, algo enfurruñado porque todo giraba entorno a Roderich.

A Ludwig le costaba mucho soportar los interrogatorios de sus compañeros de clase y, para su desgracia, Feliciano se había empeñado en no dejarlo solo durante los recesos.

En cuanto a Roderich:

\- Ah... ¡Cuánta calma! Me agrada este ambiente para practicar.

\- Si, querido Rody. Es bastante agradable.

El e Ivan pasaban tiempo de calidad en el salón de música. Fuera de esa aula, simulaban su noviazgo, dentro, eran más amigos que novios. Ciertamente, el joven de cabellos castaños no tenía tantos amigos, pero el rubio resultaba ser bastante calmado y paciente. Lo último lo convertía en alguien que lo complementaba muy bien, contra todo pronóstico.

Estaba resultado bastante bueno aquel engaño. Quizá, demasiado bueno...

\- Mi prima Nataliya prometió matarte. - El pianista enarcó una ceja ante lo enunciado por su "novio". - Dice que me vas a lastimar y que no permitirá que un "ser rastrero como tú" rompa mi corazón.

\- Tu prima se toma muy a pecho tu bienestar emocional. - Sabía la fama que se gastaba la chica y no iba a darle motivos para que cumpla su promesa.

\- Al igual que la tuya, Rody. - Fue entonces que recordó a la hermana adoptiva de Vash.

\- Ella es hermana de Vash. - Era una frase subliminal para que recordara la cuchilla que le lanzó el día anterior Zwingli.

\- Lo sé, y es muy amable y callada. Sí, es muy linda.

\- ¿Te parece si no involucramos mucho a Erika? - Ahora entendía un poco el enfado de su primo. - Ella no suele meterse en los asuntos de los hombres de la familia. No es que seamos machistas, es sólo que hay tantos embrollos sólo con nuestros puestos en la escuela que preferimos que ella no tenga interés en esto. Es aún muy ingenua.

\- Sí, lo entiendo... Si Nataliya fuera más dócil, me comportaría igual que ustedes con la Srta. Erika. Ustedes la quieren mucho... - El de lentes ya se esperaba una frase con ese doble sentido macabro.

\- Un poco más y sería como te quiere Nataliya. - Y esa frase puso freno a las intenciones de molestar por parte de Ivan.

A unas aulas hacia el este del salón de Música, Erika era perseguida por Janica.

\- O sea, niña, tengo que decirte algo U-R-Gente. - La otra rubia no frenaba su andar.

\- Lo siento, Janica, tengo clase... Voy tarde. - La realidad: aun le temía.

\- Pero que chica... - Entonces empezó a correr y antes de que la otra lo notase, la acorraló contra los casilleros más cercanos. - Escúchame, mocosa. Se supone que debo cuidarte las espaldas y no me estás facilitando las cosas, cariño.

\- ¿Pero quién?...

\- ¿Tu hado padrino? Pues mi querido Gilbi-Gilbo. - Y provocó un sonrojo en la jovencita. - Dijo que debía tenerte más resguardada que el Papa o la reina de Inglaterra. Así que no me compliques la vida escondiéndote como ratón. Eres mujer... No te cae.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - La voz de Vash asustó a ambas chicas. El apartó a la "bully" de su hermana.

\- El Rey Gilbo dijo que debo encargarme de la seguridad de la damita aquí presente, cazador. - La rubia altanera tomó una actitud temeraria.

\- No veo la necesidad de amedrentarla. - El no era nada tonto.

\- Si ella cooperara, vería lo buena y dulce que soy. - Habló llanamente.

\- Acepto que te acerques, pero, si la vuelves a amedrentar (y yo verte en pleno acto), no habrá concesiones contigo.

\- De acuerdo, "honey". Lo que digas. - El se alejó mientras ella se despedía, muy simpática, con una mímica. - Ahora, niña, vamos al salón. Y no me des problemas o le diré a Gilbo que no vales mi tiempo ni risa, corazón.

_"No sé si alegrarme o deprimirme..."_ pensaba la joven Vogel.

Porque qué puede ser más incómodo que te esté cuidando la "no-se-confirma" novia de tu primer amor...

Sí, había algo más incómodo que eso:

Entrar al salón de clase junto a la mentada chica y que, literalmente, todo el mundo se quede callado, observándolas, cuales bichos venenosos a los cuales no saben cómo acercarse para matarlos.

Ivan observaba fijamente a ambas y cavilaba lo parecidas y distintas que eran. Una dualidad muy atractiva de investigar.

Su "novio" y su familia son personas bastante interesantes.

* * *

Feliciano era la viva imagen de lo que representaba su nombre. Las noticias por HetaTweet giraban en torno a la familia Beilschmidt y todas sus ramas.

\- Ve... ¡Son primos! No debí temer. O bueno, si, pero igual, son familia. - Ya se hacía a la idea de que Ludwig estaría disponible para él.

Sería una lástima que algo se interpusiera en sus fantasías.

Desde la oficina del director de la Academia, se lograba oír una discusión.

\- Aurelio: si nuestros hijos están en esta escuela, es porque papá nos lo pidió, independientemente de su historia. - Era la voz recia de una mujer.

\- Para ser sinceros: hemos pensado seriamente en retirarlos. - Ahora, la voz delicada de otra mujer se dejaba escuchar. - No hay nada que nos ate aquí, y mucho menos contigo.

\- Además, mis hermanas y yo estamos bastante consternados de tus visitas a la tumba de nuestro padre. - Un jadeo salió de boca del abuelo de Feliciano. - Nos hemos hecho de la vista gorda para que ellos no cambien la imagen que tienen de mi padre.

\- Aún no entiendo a que quieren llegar. - El sabía, pero era mejor escucharlo de boca de sus interlocutores.

\- Como la primogénita de Ferdinand: te exijo que dejes de visitar su tumba. - Feliciano se impactó ante el pedido de la mujer de voz bonita.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, el cementerio es un lugar de acceso libre.

\- El problema es que no vas a ver a tu difunta mujer, sino a papá, estúpido. - La otra voz femenina se había agudizado un poco para insultar a Aurelio.

\- ¿No te parece demasiado todo lo que sucedió con nuestras madres? - Aquello golpeó el corazón de Vargas. - ¿Con tu esposa? Papá está muerto. Si tienes algo de consideración con nosotros que sabemos TODA tu historia con él, mantente lejos de su tumba.

\- Apuesto que te sorprendes cada vez que vas y no tienen la necesidad de limpiar su lápida. - Volvió hablar la voz recia de mujer. - Mi hermana y yo vamos muy seguido y te hacemos el favor de mantener en condiciones la tumba de tu esposa, idiota.

\- No me sorprende que no la vayas a ver... Nunca te sentiste responsable por ella. - Y un golpe fuerte cayó sobre una superficie de madera.

\- ¡¿USTEDES QUE SABEN?!...

\- ¡NO! ¡¿TU QUE SABES?!... - el otro hombre se había exasperado. - Por tu causa y la de mi padre, tres mujeres fueron bastante infelices. Y aunque él fue un buen padre, fue un asco de marido, sólo por pensar en ti.

Un silencio aterrador se instaló en aquella oficina. Feliciano escuchaba atento y temeroso a la vez.

\- Tengo muy presente... - La voz fina rompió el silencio. - Eres mi padrino. El primero en apoyarme con la música... Por una vez, en tu vida, haz algo por los otros... Si por lo menos a mí me aprecias: no vayas a la tumba de padre. Encárgate de tus muertos que él es de los nuestros.

Se oye movimiento, cercano a la puerta y Feliciano decide salir y simular que recién pasaba por ahí. Cuán grande es su sorpresa al ver a los adultos que habían discutido con su abuelo.

\- Son los padres de Ludo, Vash y el joven Roderich.

Y de pronto, su cabeza empieza a atar cabos de todo lo que escuchó, llevándose un mayor impacto.

\- El abuelo es homosexual.

A partir de ese momento, nada, entre él y su abuelo, sería igual.


	20. Kapitel 19: Schuld

Han pasado dos meses desde el inicio de la relación entre Roderich e Ivan. La academia ya se acostumbró a verlos del brazo por los pasillos. Los únicos que no se tragaban su coartada eran los miembros de coro y la orquesta. Es evidente que Braginsky tenía privilegios, pero se trata de cosas sutiles, en las que cualquiera podría recibir, por revisión de méritos, dentro de los cánones de su líder.

Esa es la misma cantidad de tiempo que: Erika tenía acercamientos poco deseados con el más alto; Janica la tenía vigilada a la más bajita; que Elisabeth y Emma la miraban con mucho recelo en el almuerzo; que Alfred le pedía citarse (cosa inverosímil) para hablar de Ivan (aun más increíble); que Arthur la relevó de su cargo en el Concejo Estudiantil (dada la vez que lo amenazó); que sentía por todos lados la mirada de halcón de su hermano; y, que su madre estaba de muy mal humor.

\- Es como si todo se hubiese juntado de repente y estuviese a punto de explotarme en la cara... - Habla la rubia de dulce mirada, muy afligida. - Hasta creo que nunca debí hablar sobre lo sucedido en el baile...

Ella estaba en una sala de videochat en Skope, creada por uno de los genios de la escuela: Eduard von Bock. Se trataba de una consejería en línea para alumnos con problemas de acoso.

\- Erika... No fue tu culpa que la escuela esté de cabeza. - Pocas veces se permitía dar su opinión y no desaprovecharía esta. - Creo que todo se habría arreglado o destapado si ellos se hubiesen confrontado como se debe... Las personas tienden a abrazar el drama en vez de tomar acciones prácticas.

\- Pero ahora estoy demasiado involucrada. ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Te sugiero que pongas las cartas sobre la mesa con quienes no tengas tanto apego y seas estricta en cuanto a tus principios con tus allegados. Sé asertiva.

En honor a la verdad, le daba pánico enfrentarse a todos ellos, pero su amigo tiene razón.

Ya es hora...

* * *

1\. Alfred.

El "gringo" era el que menos se había interesado en Erika desde que entró a la escuela. Jamás se le había acercado en todo ese tiempo y era bastante impersonal con ella.

\- El será el primero.

Hizo una lista de las personas que estaban propasándose con ella - en cuanto a su actitud, claro - y decidió que no hay mejor momento para hacerlo que aceptando, al fin, la mentada salida.

El estaba convencido que podría hallar algo que no cuadre en la relación de su enemigo y el estirado de Eldestein. Más aún después de la condición que le había pedido el albino nazi: _"Trae algo útil sobre el 'rojo' y yo me encargo del resto"_.

Después de esquivar a su sombra de ascendencia polaca, acompañó al chico hasta una linda cafetería, en el centro de Berna. Usualmente, el iría a un WacDonalds, pero: _"Me gusta conversar con una taza de té o chocolate caliente... Sólo con mi familia como hamburguesas. Es una tradición que no me gustaría romper"_. Había que ser flexible si esperaba sacar la información requerida.

Apenas encontraron una mesa e hicieron sus pedidos, ella inició la conversación.

\- Joven Alfred...

\- HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! No eres tan mayor para decirme así.

\- Escuche, yo quiero...

\- Qué bueno que aceptaras mi invitación. Quiero saber lo que piensas del _"rusky"_.

\- Bueno, de eso era lo que... - Y fue interrumpida, de nuevo, por la verborrea de Alfred. - ¡Disculpe! - Con ello logró callarlo. - He venido con usted para decirle que ya no me interrogue por mi primo y su pareja. Nosotros hacemos nuestras vidas en paralelo y no estamos pendientes de lo que hacen o dejen de hacer. - Se levantó, desinteresada de la orden que estaban esperando. - Encuentro muy molesta la situación. Le suplico se olvide de mi parentesco.

No esperó a ver la reacción del chico, quien no estaba nada contento, por cierto.

* * *

2\. Arthur.

Al salir de la cafetería, se dirigió a un pub. Ella y otros pocos - como Francis - sabían del trabajo de medio tiempo de Kirkland en aquel lugar.

Entró y se acercó a la barra, a esperar a que el rubio se acercara por un pedido.

\- Dos "Sexo en la Playa". - Era quien la chica esperaba.

\- Joven Arthur. - Se sorprendió de verla.

\- Vogel ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Quiero hablar con usted.

El hizo que un compañero llevara la orden y la llevó hasta la puerta de servicio de Personal. Pese a lo pasado con ella y su hermano, seguía siendo un caballero.

\- ¿Y bien?...

\- Quiero preguntarle porque me separó del Concejo. - "Directa" fue lo que pensó Arthur.

\- Necesito que los que colaboran en el Concejo no estén parcializados por parentesco. - La incredulidad se adueñó del rostro de la rubia.

\- ¿Le di la impresión, alguna vez, de estar parcializada con Roderich?

\- Bueno... - El era consciente de que ella había tenido un comportamiento ejemplar en el Concejo.

\- Es por el complot que se fraguó para arruinar los planes de Van deer Hoeven...

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Me amenazaste!

\- Como lo vive haciendo mi hermano todo el tiempo y nunca sucede algo malo. Era un seguro para la operación de él. Y yo he visto como hace lo mismo con algunos alumnos y jamás he dicho una palabra.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando de nuevo?

\- No. Le estoy dejando en claro que su actitud ha sido exagerada. No es de mí de quien debe temer. Y tampoco de Roderich. No pregunte como lo sé. Sólo lo hago.

Ella se dio vuelta y se dirigía a la salida, cuando fue jalada abruptamente.

\- ¡Vogel! Si deseas volver al Concejo, te puedo restituir.

\- No es necesario. El objetivo de esta conversación ya lo cumplí. No le guardo rencor. Espero que usted tampoco.

El le dio una suave sonrisa y ella se retiró del pub.

* * *

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Feliciano escuchó _esa_ discusión.

La casa Vargas ha sido un mar de tensión gracias al enfado reprimido de Aurelio y el extraño comportamiento del menor de los Vargas.

Lovino se estaba hartando, así que decidió hacer una reunión-intervención.

\- Par de idiotas, siéntense. - Los aludidos obedecieron. - No sé que se traen pero me tienen hasta los huevos con su actitud. Y no es que esté preocupado con ustedes ¿comprenden?

\- Pero Lovinito... - Aurelio quería salirse por la tangente.

\- ¡Lovinito tu culo! Tú y el descerebrado se las traen y no dicen nada. Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE NO, _STRONZO_. - Dirigiéndose a Feliciano.

\- Pero ¿porqué mi nietecito está de tan mal humor? - tratando de abrazar al mayor (por minutos) de los chicos. - ¿No has tenido citas ultimamente? Puedo patrocinarte la visita a un burdel si fuera necesario... - El viejo se iría por la tangente, cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¿Un burdel? - Habló el otro, finalmente. - ¿En serio quieres llevar a mi hermano a un burdel? ¿Tú? - La ironía de sus preguntas molestó al anciano.

\- Sí, yo. ¿Pasa algo, pequeño?

\- No veo nada coherente que seas TÚ quien lleve a mi hermano a un burdel... Si acaso y si a él le gustara, podrían ir a un bar _de ambiente_. - Lovino miraba incrédulo a su hermano, mientras el viejo abría los ojos a todo lo que daban sus párpados.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - La voz de "abuelo chocho" cambió a un tono más bajo y profundo.

\- Abuelo, soy homosexual. - Confesó sin anestesia. No veía necesario ocultarlo más.

\- Pero Feliciano... - Lovino trataba ahora de apaciguar a su hermano menor.

\- ¡¿CHE COSA?! ¡¿ERES UNA _SIGARETTA_?! - Iba a tomar uno de los sartenes para golpear a su nieto. Toda una novedad, ya que esa clase de castigo se lo suele ganar el otro mellizo, con bastantes méritos.

Toda la vida, sus padres y sus tías le vivían diciendo a Feliciano que es igual a su abuelo en personalidad, debido a lo alegre y coqueto que suele comportarse Aurelio.

\- Así es. - Lo desafía con la mirada. - Hasta en eso soy ¡IGUAL QUE TU!

El aire se puso pesado para los tres. Lovino se sentía bastante arrepentido de haber forzado la situación y trataba de encajar las piezas dichas por su hermano. Aurelio, en cambio, estaba congelado, con la sartén en la mano derecha. Su nieto consentido, era homosexual y el chico tenía un punto: él también lo es.

\- ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA? ABUELO ¿QUE, CARAJOS, ES ESO DE QUE SEAS GAY? - Aprovechó la falta de reacción de su abuelo para quitarle el sartén. - Y tú ¿qué diablos sabes para afirmar tal cosa?

\- Se lo dices tú o le cuento yo, y también le digo cómo la familia de tu gran amor te prohibió aparecerte por su tumba.

Entonces, el patriarca de los Vargas comprendió todo: su nieto había estado en el lobby de su oficina y pudo escuchar la discusión con los Beilschmidt. Trató de ver los ojos del chico con el rizo hacia la izquierda. Esa mirada no era de decepción como tal. Era más bien de aceptación de una verdad que era tiempo de liberar. El ya es bastante mayor para vivir de secretos y chismes como si fuera un muchachito de la edad de sus nietos.

Así que, respiró hondo, tomó asiento, de nuevo y empezó a relatarles su verdad.

Palabra a palabra, el hombre derramaba lágrimas de infinito dolor y tristeza; les habló de su nonna y las aventuras que tuvo incluso después de haberse casado con ella; y, sobre todo, habló de sus sentimientos nunca dichos hacia Ferdinand.

En un punto de toda la historia, tanto Lovino como Feliciano lloraban junto a su abuelo tratando de entender como se podía cargar tantas culpas encima.

En eso, llegó a la parte de la discusión, en la que el menor de los mellizos también aportaba con detalles.

Cuando terminó de relatar sobre su verdadera vida, Aurelio propuso dejar la discusión para otro momento. Estaba exhausto después de dejar salir toda esa "basura" acumulada en su corazón. A veces se preguntaba qué tanto iba a vivir porque no estaba seguro de querer vivir tanto.


	21. Kapitel 20: Zerbrochenen Beziehungen

"Has roto mi corazón, Feli" fue lo que pudo decir Aurelio, después de esa desagradable confesión. Los mellizos entendían que no era un rechazo sus palabras, sino la frustración de no poder impedir que su naturaleza no afectase a su familia.

Sentado en su oficina, el patriarca de los Vargas tenía abierta una botella de whisky. Aquella fue conseguida de contrabando durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Un tesoro que Ferdinand le obsequió cuando terminó aquellos tristes tiempos.

El anciano no bebía desde que su amado amigo había muerto.

\- Vicca... - Observa lloroso un retrato de su difunta esposa. - Mis pecados en tu contra me persiguen... - Y continuó compadeciéndose por su nieto menor.

En la habitación de los mellizos, Lovino cavilaba la posibilidad de contactar al albino Beilschmidt, entre tanto, su hermano se hallaba recostado en su regazo.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Soltó sin sobresaltar a su cosanguíneo. - Estoy rodeado maricones. - Una risilla triste retumbó en esos aposentos. - ¿Qué, demonios, vas a hacer, Feliciano?

El menor de los mellizos sabía que cuando su "espejo" no grita ni suelta "lo mejor" de su repertorio lingüístico, es que hablaba bastante en serio.

\- No lo sé, 'fratello'... Esperar no repetir la historia del abuelo, supongo.

"Está claro que la vida del 'nonno' no fue ni será el mejor camino", pensó el mayor, sintiendo mucha lástima por el viejo y preocupación por el más chico.

En otro punto de Berna, se estaba dando una "fiesta de pijamas" en la casa Eldestein. Los varones de la familia eran los únicos invitados. E Ivan.

\- ¡Tú, so idiota! - Vash apunta con el dedo a Roderich. - Esta reunión es familiar. - Observa como a bicho al chico de sangre rusa.

\- El dijo que era noche de hombres. - Vocalizó el flamante novio del chico de lentes.

\- No discutan por tecnicismos. - Mencionó Ludwig, disgustado. - Por cierto, mi hermano se rehusó a venir. Tiene algo con su grupo, hoy.

\- ¡Siempre ausente! Ese irresponsable... - Soltó el dueño de casa.

\- Bueno, no me hiciste salir de casa para señalar lo obvio sobre Gilbert. - Intervino el rubio más bajito. - ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

\- A planear como neutralizar por completo a Emma y Elisabeth. - El pianista es observado detenidamente por sus parientes. - Ivan tiene una idea de cómo lograrlo. Pero...

\- Deben estar dispuestos a ensuciarse un poco las manos, camaradas.

Los dos chicos rubios presentían que el espeluznante compañero de su primo no tenía muy buenas intenciones con las resentidas e ilusas chicas.

* * *

\- Janica ¿Qué has visto?

Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Ilona y la chica nombrada se encontraban en el pub donde Kirkland trabaja por las tardes.

\- O sea, tipo: Invítame un trago, por lo menos. No es gratis el cuidar el trasero de tu prima, pichonchito.

Francis tomó acción y le compró una cerveza de raíz. Antonio hizo lo propio para Ilona y Gilbert.

\- No sé ustedes, pero, creo que no le debemos nada al gordo para hacerle ese favor. - Opinó Bonnefoy.

\- Oh, vamos... Quizá y con eso él sea agradecido y nos ayude a bajar a Kirkland del Concejo. - Mencionó el moreno, bastante entusiasmado de ver fuera al actual presidente estudiantil.

\- A mi me interesa saber que se trate el narizón con mi prima.

\- Pues sería la primera vez que te preocupas por ella. - Soltó, sin pensar Ilona.

Los presentes se quedaron estáticos al razonar las palabras de la castaña y Gilbert frunció el ceño.

\- Te equivocas. - Y todos arquearon las cejas. - Es mi prima. Adoptada, pero mi prima, a final de cuentas. Me importa. Y a Vash, mucho más. Si ella sale lastimada, él no dudará en meternos una bala a mí, al loco y al señorito. En pocas palabras: se cargará a todo el que la joda.

Todos asintieron.

\- O. K., tipo... El "narizotas" trata de saber de todos ustedes - señalando solo a Gilbert - y le habla como si fueran amigos. La niña no le dice mucho y lo maneja como toda una princesa pero a veces dice cosas muy peligrosas y el "gordis" se interpone. Como que, al igual que tú, tiene temor de que le haga algo por no decir nada. La verdad, hasta aburrido sale oírlos. Y en serio, sólo él habla. ¡Agh!

* * *

El Club de Manga iría a una convención ese fin de semana. Ocasión que Erika utilizaría para romper la cadena de desconfianza que sus compañeras le habían puesto.

* * *

3\. Elisabeth

Portando un tomo de "Robureesu", la pequeña rubia se acercó a la "Sherryl" del club. Hacer "ships" con los personajes masculinos del manga antes mencionado era especialidad de la descendiente húngara. Aunque en esos momentos la cosplayer estaba algo ocupada con los fotógrafos "amateur" del evento.

\- Eli, disculpa ¿podemos hablar?

\- Espera unos cinco minutos... - Sonreía para otro fanático de "Makurosu" que deseaba su foto. - Por favor, consigue agua. Estoy sedienta.

La rubia cumplió el pedido de su compañera, para no sentir la espera. Una vez que la otra despachó a los chicos, encontraron un espacio poco concurrido para hablar.

\- Eli, necesito que me digas si aún soy tu amiga.

\- Pero que dices, niña... ¡Por supuesto! Somos amigas.

\- Entonces ¿por qué me ves como si quisieras aplastarme como a bicho?

No tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a la más baja, sin embargo, Elisabeth sintió como si la golpearan en el estómago ante la mirada dura de Erika.

\- ¡No! ¿Estás loca? No es así...

\- Sí, sí lo es. No me trates como retardada, Elisabeth. No soy muy desarrollada (de cuerpo), pero ya estoy bastante crecida (de cerebro) como para saber cuando quieren quebrarme. Agradéceselo a Janica.

Los años de bullying, y en especial, el año que llevaba siendo víctima de la chica "rosa", ya estaban causando estragos en la mente de la joven. Su compañera estaba al tanto de esos detalles y siempre temió que el trauma la dominara.

\- Escucha: Yo no tengo nada contra ti. Es con tu pri... - Otra mirada endurecida la hizo replantear su excusa. - Es con Rode que tengo problemas y admite que es difícil separa el hecho de que hayan resultado estar en la misma familia.

\- Pero tus problemas con él no deben tocarme. No soy de su sangre. Y él ya es grande, también, para saber lo que hace. Si te dejó, es su problema. No soy inodoro para que vomites tu bilis por su causa.

"¿Esa es Erika? ¿La verdadera Erika Vogel?", se preguntaba Hédévary. Aunque no fueran familia por sus genes, se notaba que ella convivía lo suficiente con Vash, Roderich, Ludwig y Gilbert para que se le quedara esos modos bruscos de plantear las situaciones.

Pero...

\- Tienes razón. Lo que pasó con Rode no es tu culpa. Lo siento.

Vogel sonrió y le dejó el "manga de la paz", antes de regresar con el grupo "no-cosplayer" del club.

Aunque, una cosa es aceptar la disculpa. Lo duro de la situación es: hasta que ella olvide, nada será igual.


	22. Kapitel 21: Kompensationkräfte

Apartados de la multitud presente en el evento "Geek", dos figuras bastante llamativas de la Academia W estaba maquinando un plan, a beneficio propio, contra dos personas que estaban en su "lista negra".

\- Joven Jones... Me sorprende que desees hablar conmigo. - La chica Van-deer-Hoeven sonríe, suspicaz. - Mi hermano no permite que nadie se acerque sin pasar por su interrogatorio.

\- No he venido a forjar lazos de amistad contigo. - Habló con seriedad, para sorpresa de la chica. - He venido porque te he observado y me parece que tú y yo tenemos problemas parecidos.

\- Perdón, Alfred, pero...

\- Tú y yo tenemos enemigos "intocables" y queremos que los demás los vean como las ratas que son. - Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió por donde iban los tiros.

\- ¡Vaya! Creo que te subestiman mucho, "héroe". Eres todo un espía.

\- Aprendí una que otra cosa cuando Arthur era más cercano a mí. - Sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿En que puedo servirte?

\- Quiero que la chica Zwingli no le dirija la palabra al "commie".

\- Por si no lo has notado, Braginsky es quien no la deja respirar.

\- Eso no interesa. Necesito que el narizotas se muestre como un villano, de nuevo. Me molesta que se escude tras "fancy-pants".

\- ¡Dios! Sonaste como Gilbert Beilschmidt. - Recordó ese detalle de la relación entre los primos de ascendencia alemana.

\- Como sea, tú serás mi aliada y no aceptaré objeciones.

\- De acuerdo. - El chico sonrió, complacido. - Pero, tú vas a ayudarme a acabar con la reputación de Antonio Fernández-Carriedo. - El rubio enarcó una ceja. - Esa es mi condición.

\- No importa... Dalo por hecho, linda.

Una terrible alianza se ha formado, sin que nadie se percate.

\- Un nuevo día en la Academia W -

Erika tenía claro que no había resuelto sus problemas con todos, refiriéndose a la charla pendiente con Emma. Vash le había aconsejado que era mejor dejar que la situación fluya con la otra chica debido al poco acercamiento que ellas habían mantenido que sería nulo si no existiese el Club de Manga.

Sin embargo, el volante que tenía en las manos le dio una pista - con mucho sarcasmo - de que debió ir por ella primero.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?!

Su hermano, Vash, estrujaba la hoja con fuerza. Era una publicidad incitando al alumnado a revisar un canal en YouTube con la confesión de "infidelidad" de Roderich...

Y Antonio.

Maldecida la era digital, cortesía del chico Zwingli, jaló la muñeca de Erika, a buscar a su primo.

Alguien debía adjudicarse semejante bochorno.

Claro, para el BFT, fue una sorpresa verse rodeados por las chicas - y chicos - que exigían una explicación y que lo señalaban al joven castaño como una vergüenza.

Obviamente, el Presidente Estudiantil, agobiado por unas carpetas perdidas e información clasificada "desaparecida" de sus gavetas, con llave, no le permitía dispersar a los alumnos de los pasillos.

Y sabe a perfección quien sería capaz de robar dicha información. La única persona en el mundo a quien le permite esculcar en sus cosas, pese a quejarse.

\- Maldita sea... ¡ALFRED F. JONES! (¡ESTOY JODIDO!)

Que desaparecieran las carpetas que con tanta confianza Lovino Vargas le pidió que mantuviera seguras en su oficina, sólo podía ser obra de ese entrometido. Porque es mejor ver al gigante de Braginsky en los pasillos, dispuesto a asesinar a su amigo pianista, por "engañarlo". Y también...

\- Cómo dejé esas grabaciones tan a la vista... Porqué no me llevé mi laptop de aquí...

Él y su manía de espiar a todo el mundo, mantiene toda la escuela vigilada. Y claro que sabía de la vieja relación que mantuvieron Fernández-Carriedo y Eldestein. Aunque, para él, no es información importante, por existir un inocente, como Eldestein, involucrado.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

\- Se solicita al joven Jones, de segundo año, en las oficinas del Consejo Estudiantil, ipso facto. - Dejó el micrófono después de dar el anuncio.

Por supuesto que no iba a quedar impune.

Es decir, la joven Arlovskaya portaba un volante igual al que el rubio tirador y el cejón tenían en manos, yendo de camino al salón de Música a darle una paliza al pianista que estaba expresando su frustración por aquella invasión a su privacidad interpretando cuanta pieza conoce de Chopin.

\- ¡TRAIDOR! - Azotó la puerta al entrar. - Deja ese maldito instrumento o te levanto yo, malnacido.

Ella, y mucha gente, desconoce que tras ese aire refinado y pacífico del "señorito"...

\- Sal y vuelve a entrar a esta sala como se debe o tendré que enseñarte modales "a la vieja escuela".

Nataliya podría ignorarlo y atacarlo. Podría. Es sólo que el aura oscura que se estaba formando, además de la mirada abrasadora, y mucho más espeluznante que la de sí misma, como para mantenerla paralizada, no le permitía replicar. Por tanto, sólo le quedó hacer lo pedido por el chico.

¿Es acaso que nadie aprendió de lo sucedido con Elisabeth?

De acuerdo, la prima de Ivan hizo lo propio, como toda una señorita educada en la mejor academia de Suiza, al menos. Al tocar la puerta, le fue permitido pasar. Tomó asiento, por pedido de Roderich y...

\- En lo que a mí respecta: No le he sido infiel a tu hermano. Y si a esas vamos, podría decirse que el agraviado es Antonio, no Ivan. El fue mi novio antes que Ivan y la propia señorita Hédévary. - La mirada de "no me vengas a reclamar como si tuvieses voz y voto en mi vida" recalcó sus palabras. - Y si no tienes otra cosa de que hablar, retírate.

Por supuesto, la desairada joven salió, con la humillación marcada en su rostro y apretando los puños por la consiguiente frustración.

Mientras ella se va, Emma y Alfred pasan, muy contentos con su hazaña.

Porque ella tiene acceso al papel, gracias al Club de Manga.

Alfred es lo bastante mimado como para tener un computador bastante potente, con los programas necesarios para editar volantes y tener una buena impresora.

Y la chica es bastante habilidosa con eso de las artes plásticas y la publicidad...

Y el fanático a las hamburguesas es un geek que se divierte bastante con el internet...

Y a ambos les gusta husmear en donde nadie los llama.


	23. Kapitel 22: Der Abgrund - Teil-1

Toda la vida, sus padres le habían dicho que todo lo malo se regresa.

Él, junto a sus amigos, habían sido unos abusivos durante toda su etapa escolar. Incluso, llegó a competir con Kirkland de a quién le temían más.

Fue capaz de sentir orgullo por eso.

Hoy, siente que le ha llegado su hora... El terror nocturno de Antonio se había vuelto realidad:

\- Ahora sabemos porqué te quedas tanto tiempo en las duchas ¡maricón!

Las burlas de sus compañeros.

\- ¡A qué es la "puta" de Francis!

Aquel grito hizo estallar las risas en el pasillo.

\- Ya decía yo que ese culo no podía ser por el ejercicio...

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía totalmente abochornado de ser él mismo.

\- [Disparo al aire] ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA! - Antonio oyó la voz de su amigo albino.

Gilbert, junto a Vash (con un rifle de salvas), se abrían paso entre los estudiantes. Quién diría que también había heredado la voz potente y escalofriante de su abuelo para acojonar a media escuela...

\- ¿Algún problema con NUESTRO amigo? - El rubio bajito sólo lo decía para matar del miedo a los que todavía estaban dispuestos a joder al castaño.

Entre el público se escuchaban tosidos y uno que otro murmullo ininteligible.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo calmado el de ojos rojos.

\- [Disparo al aire] ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! - Completó el rescate el chico "neutral".

Gilbert se paró detrás de Antonio, lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo empujó, de camino a uno de los sótanos.

Aquel desastre debía resolverse "por lo bajo".

/ En el salón común del 2º año /

\- Estoy asustada. - Hablaba Erika con Eduard.

\- ¡Vaya lío! ¿Tú crees que Ivan le crea a Roderich? ¿Qué eso fue hace tiempo?

\- No lo sé...

De repente, Ilona llega corriendo donde los rubios.

\- ¡Eduard! - Se veía aterrorizada. - ¡Janica está en problemas! - Los dos chicos se veían entre sí, descolocados. - ¡Ivan la está ahogando!

Como estaba gritando, no sólo ese par se enteró. Todo el segundo año corrió tras ellos hasta llegar al salón de Música.

\- ¡¿AQUÍ?! - Soltó Eduard.

De pronto, un toque brusco de teclas se oye desde dentro. Luego unos golpes y después, las puertas se abren violentamente.

\- ¡Basta, Ivan! - Elisabeth había logrado aventar al más grande. - Y tú: ¡CONTRÓLATE! - Señalando a una agitada y magullada rubia.

\- Me estaba diciendo "cornudo". - Veía con infinito desprecio a ambas chicas. - Y sé que no lo soy.

\- Cómo... ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? - Habló, con dificultad la de pelo corto.

Entonces, una sonrisa macabra se instaló en el ojos violetas.

\- Sólo lo sé.

\- ¿Tanto así lo quieres? - Cuestionó la ex-novia del pianista.

\- No lo quiero. - El mundo empieza a retorcerse. - Es un compañero divertido. Así que si digo que no soy cornudo, ustedes deben estar tranquilas.

Voces susurrantes salen del público improvisado.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos?... - Eduard expresa lo que Ilona piensa.

Mientras, Erika desaparece de la escena, a buscar a su primo...

/ En uno de los sótanos /

Un, nada contento, Vincent, llega furioso a enfrentar a Vash.

\- ¡ENANO! - Se topa con Antonio, Roderich, Francis, Gilbert y Arthur, alrededor de Zwingli.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Contesta el aludido.

\- Me llamó mi jefe: ¡ME DESPIDIÓ! Que no consentiría que esté en otro trabajo.

\- ¡Ajá! - Dijo, plano.

\- No juegues conmigo... ¿Qué significa eso? ¡NO TENGO OTRO TRABAJO!

\- Significa que tus servicios resultaron insatisfactorios. - Y le lanzó las volantes que había logrado recolectar. - Tu hermana nos cree tan idiotas que no reconoceríamos "su arte" en estas cosas... Y tú debías tenerme al tanto de sus movimientos.

El fanático a los conejos estaba masticando su ira. Era humillante ser despreciado por Vash, frente al odioso amanerado de Fernández-Carriedo.

En cuanto al castaño: se veía muy decepcionado. Logró saber (y casi usa la fuerza para ello) que Arthur mantenía espiados a todos en la escuela y que el mentado vídeo fue robado por el "dizque" gringo. Pero lo que le había dolido fue que Emma haya fingido que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Quizás...

\- ¿Puedes traer a Emma? - Todos observaron al moreno.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Es eso o la buscamos nosotros. - Gilbert estaba muy "hasta los huevos" de la actitud de Vincent y estaba deseoso de darle una paliza a alguien.

Vincent es fuerte, pero no es idiota. Hacerse el gallo con Gilbert no era lo más recomendable. Quizá con Francis y Antonio eso funcionase, pero el albino era más hábil en las peleas que él mismo.

\- Voy por ella... - Se aleja siendo observado de cerca por Beilschmidt.

/ En el territorio BTF /

Erika registraba cada aula cercana a los baños. Debía encontrar a Emma, pronto.

Cuando llega a los sanitarios...

\- _Wow!_ Mira esta foto. - Ese es Alfred y su escandalosa voz.

\- Eli es tan fuerte... - Emma y su risita malvada, viendo las entradas del Heta-Tweet que habían compartido sus compañeros.

\- El '_rusky_' quedó como "_ok?..._" y la gente "_WutDaFuck_"... - No paraban de reírse de aquel bochorno en el aula sagrada de Eldestein.

\- A mí, no me pareció divertido. - Habló, serena, Vogel, asustando a los otros chicos.

\- ¡Erika! - Alfred trató de acercarse, aprovechando la momentánea parálisis de su cómplice.

El problema de aquel plan es que Erika es experta en huir rápido.

Entonces, la más bajita se vio perseguida por Jones y Van-deer-Hoeven. Con suerte, consiguió meterse a un aula con doble salida para mandar rápido un mensaje a su hermano: "SOS. Emma y Alfred. BTF. Aulas Sur".

Pero, el móvil de Vash había sido dejado en el escritorio; Gilbert no estaba tan pendiente de los reclamos que intercambiaban sus primos y amigos (como sea, consideraba a Arthur su amigo) y decidió husmear el móvil.

Con toda la escuela convulsionada, nadie prestaba atención a quienes estaban presentando paranoia, como Feliciano. Estaba aterrorizado del espectáculo que se armó con Antonio:

_"Si eso le pasó a él, a mí me van a linchar"_, inteligente pensamiento de alguien tan cobarde como Vargas.

Lovino también estaba algo histérico. Su primo, del BTF, había sido acosado. Por ser homosexual.

\- Esto está mal... Esto está mal... Esto está mal... Esto está mal... - Repetía, sin cesar, buscando a Kirkland.

Porque él sabía que parte de ese desastre era su culpa.

De repente, ve salir a Erika de un aula.

\- ¡DETENTE! - Y ve a Alfred salir del mismo lugar...

\- ¡ERIKA! - Y ve a Emma seguirlos.

Entonces, mientras el nieto de Aurelio intentaba decidir si ayudar a la chica o no, una mano se posa en su hombro.

\- _CHIGI!_

\- '_Fratello_'! - Era Feliciano.

\- ¡¿QUE NO PIENSAS?! ¡CASI ME INFARTO, ESTÚPIDO!

\- VE! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN!

\- ¡Cállate! Hay que seguirlos... - Recordando lo que había visto antes.

\- ¡No! Por favor, tengo miedo. ¿Viste lo que le pasó a hermano Antonio? Lo trataron mal por... '_Sigaretta_'. - Lovino se sumió en el silencio. - Hermano ¿lo sabías? - Bajó la mirada, acto que fue tomado como respuesta positiva. - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

\- Después del baile de Invierno. Lo supe por un "encargo" que me habían hecho. - Feliciano no entendía la parte del encargo pero no lo consideró importante.

\- ¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?

\- A mí me da lo mismo lo que hagan con su culo. Me importa que no los lastimen. ¡Dios! Estoy rodeado de maricones...

El menor de los mellizos se sentía algo reconfortado. Creía que su hermano no lo quería (ni a su abuelo) por su condición. Sin embargo, que haya respetado el secreto de Antonio y no haya cambiado su forma de tratarlo (que entraba en los estándares de "bien", tratándose de Lovino), era una buena señal.

"Lovino nos quiere... Nos quiere mucho". Pensaba, muy feliz.

Pero el de ojos oliva no pensaba lo mismo. Emma había hecho algo muy cruel y: _"Antonio es familia"_.

\- ¿Aló? - Contestó Gilbert, mientras corría hacia el sur de la Academia.

\- ¡No eres Vash! - Gritó el mellizo mayor de los Vargas. Había marcado el número del "pistolero".

\- ¿Y eso qué? Estoy buscando a Vogel...

\- Emma y Alfred la están persiguiendo. - Interrumpió, oportunamente.

\- Atrapa a la gata ésa. - Dijo, con infinito desprecio. - Yo voy por el gringo.

\- De acuerdo. - Y dejó, sin explicaciones, a su hermano, en el pasillo.

De regreso al salón de Música: el público fue espantado por una enfurecida Janica y Elisabeth estaba reorganizando el lugar, mientras Ivan seguía sonriendo de lo más fresco.

\- ¡Oye, gigantón-narizotas! - La rubia seguía indignada por los pasados acontecimientos. - No te quedes sentado. O sea, no somos tus "chachas" ¿captas?

\- Sólo espero a Roderich. Y quiero golpearte, pero eso está mal.

\- ¡CÓMO TE A!... - La de pelo largo le tapó la boca.

\- Mira, Iván: No nos agradas. - La miró mal. - No te agradamos. Pero nos agrada el joven Roderich. Y si queremos que nos hable, hay que dejar este sitio impecable.

Sólo porque era un buen argumento, se levantó a ayudarlas. Aunque no dejaba de mirarlas como todo un psicópata.

En eso, Vincent entra, bastante agitado.

\- ¿Saben dónde está Emma?

\- Como que no, "Tulipancio". - Dijo Janica, recordando el sobrenombre que Gilbert le había puesto al otro tipo, sin muchas ganas de cooperar, realmente.

\- Yo también la estuve buscando. - Habló la castaña, más tranquila. - Necesito hablarle.

\- Será mejor que yo la encuentre primero. - Y como entró, salió.

Durante el intercambio de palabras de los otros tres, Ivan le escribió a Roderich:

\- "Así que Emma es la cómplice". - El rubio sabe todo lo que Zwingli había invertido en Van-deer-Hoeven para tenerlo de espía.

\- "Sí. Alfred se alió a ella". - Responde, oportuno, el pianista.

\- "¿Quieres que la busque?"

\- "No. Deja que otro lo haga." - Un siguiente mensaje llega. - "¿Qué te han dicho?"

\- "Lo usual: Que soy un cornudo... Tenías razón: son unos idiotas". - Mira con atención a Janica.

\- "Lamento eso". - Le gustaba que Roderich respetara su espacio.

\- "Te creo. De todos modos, son los gajes de ser una pareja falsa".

\- "Debemos terminar". - Aquella farsa estaba volviéndose innecesaria.

\- "Sí. Después de encargarnos del come-hamburguesas". - Porque ni crean que Alfred va a salir ileso.

\- "El es cosa tuya". - E Ivan sonríe, más complacido, por su libertad de acción.

\- "Sólo distrae a Kirkland. Lo defiende como si fuesen familia". - Claro, Arthur es una piedra muy fastidiosa de mover.

\- "Es cuestionable su comportamiento, pero no interesa. Lo mantendré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario".

\- "Tu ex vino a verte". - Es su manera de pagarle el favor de no cuestionarlo con Alfred.

\- "Elisabeth... Es complicado". - Había muchos cabos sueltos con ella.

\- "Me parece que quiere hacer las paces. Pero me cae mal". - Pero a la chica le importa muy poco hacerse enemiga de Braginsky.

\- "Ella es linda, pero no con todo el mundo". - Es su manera de defenderla, sin ofenderlo.

\- "Y Janica me hizo enojar". - Y eh ahí el porqué aceptó el noviazgo falso.

\- "Esa chica... Es muy temeraria". - A Ivan le gusta y ella ama las causas perdidas, como: voltear a un homosexual.

\- "Eso me gusta y me enfada". - Algo muy típico en las relaciones "amor-odio".

\- "No le hagas nada". - Porque eso podría arruinar cualquier posibilidad con ella.

Ivan escribía y escribía, sonriendo. Muy en el fondo, estaba frustrado. Janica era el tipo de persona que lograba ponerlo nervioso. Con ella, todo su mundo se volvía bizarro. Y debe ser bizarro en un nivel superior si es Ivan quien lo admite.

En cuanto a Janica: estaba extasiada y aterrada en iguales proporciones. Provocarlo había sido tan excitante que le importaba poco que casi la haya asfixiado: había estado a centímetros de él.

Esas relaciones volátiles daban vida a ese abismo en el que la violencia y "la ley del más fuerte" eran las únicas armas a la mano.

Armas que a Jones y Van-deer-Hoeven les iban a explotar en la cara.


	24. Kapitel 23: Der Abgrund - Teil-2

Erika continúa huyendo de Alfred y Emma. Se siente muy cansada y aún no llega al aula-escondite donde ella suele escapar a llorar y donde su hermano, más de una vez, la ha encontrado dormida, después de desahogarse.

"¿Cómo me metí en esto? ¿Qué hago?... Ellos no tendrán piedad de mí..." pensaba, sin una pizca de optimismo.

Entonces, y como si Dios la hubiese escuchado, la puerta de la mentada habitación se encuentra frente a ella. Desde luego, acelera sus, de por sí, frenéticos pasos y, para mala suerte de Jones, logra escabullirse sin ser detectada.

\- _'Holly Shit!'_ \- El chico americano frena al no ver a Vogel. - ¡Emma! - Grita al voltear y notar que su compañera estaba muy lejos de él.

Varios segundos después, Van-deer-Hoeven lo alcanza, totalmente agotada.

\- ¡Di!... ¡Diablos! Co... Cómo corre... Esa niña... - Expresa, aún exhausta. - Janica... Hizo... Un... Buen trabajo... - Mencionó con sarcasmo. - ¿Crees que le cuente a su hermano lo que acabamos de hacerle?

Normalmente, Alfred es de los que "dispara primero y pregunta después". En ese instante, su piel se tornó más pálida de lo normal al imaginar a Zwingli y su arsenal de armas siendo usado para regalarle unos cuantos hoyos a su amado cuerpo.

\- _Oh, boy..._ \- Al instante, recuperó su postura segura. - Linda: yo soy el héroe. El "tiro-loco" no me puede hacer nada porque sólo queremos conversar con ella, como amigos.

\- ¡Alfy, Alfy! Ni tú crees eso. - El chico frunce el ceño, por verse descubierto. - ¿Te imaginas que llegue a Antonio o a Arthur y le cuente lo que hicimos? O peor: te imaginas que nos delate al Director... - Y ambos pierden, por completo, el color de sus rostros.

Porque ellos nunca pensaron en que esto iba contra las reglas de Tolerancia existentes en la Academia y ellos hicieron demasiado "ruido" con su "pequeña revancha".

Y para chivatos...

\- _Stupido nonno_, debo contarte algo. - Entra, sin anunciarse, Lovino.

\- ¡Ve! - Asiente, frenético y desesperado, Feliciano.

Ninguno como los mellizos Vargas.

\- Mi dulce Lovino... ¡Me dijiste abuelo! - Después de aquella difícil discusión con Feliciano, Lovino no se había dirigido a él de esa manera. Hasta hoy.

\- ¡Concéntrate, vejete! Es serio lo que te vamos a contar.

El mayor de los mellizos lanza una mirada a su hermano y éste entrega al hombre mayor uno de los mentados volantes-problema. Aurelio frunce el entrecejo al leer con rapidez la información de dicho papel.

\- Que venga Antonio. - Lovino iba a replicar, mas su hermano menor lo detiene del brazo.

\- Yo te diré quién hizo esto, _nonno_. - El cuasi-pelirrojo le hace una seña a su par para que cumpla la voluntad de Aurelio.

Una vez fuera de la oficina del Director Vargas, Lovino marca el número de su primo.

-¡Lovi! - El saludo fue lo bastante efusivo como para detener la discusión entre sus amigos (Arthur no lo es, pero lo esta ayudando, que es lo que hacen los demás).

\- ¡Bastardo, no me digas "Lovi"! - Oye la risa de su primo. Necesita aminorar el tema. - "Matusalem" quiere verte en su oficina.

\- ¡Ay, no! Lovi... ¿Qué le pasa a Aurelio?... No he molestado a los profesores, hoy. - Antes de caer en el impulso de insultarlo, Lovino decidió que no podía retrasar más el asunto.

\- Toni, - el aludido se sonrojó ipso facto - el abuelo vio las volantes.

Y los demás chicos - menos Arthur, pero si un poquito - se asustaron de la palidez nada habitual que el rostro de Fernández-Carriedo había adquirido.

Aurelio pocas veces se comportaba serio frente al resto de sus nietos. Es más, con Antonio era casi tan condescendiente como con Feliciano. Sin embargo, que Antonio le diga a un semental italiano como su abuelo que estaba "caminando por la otra acera" no formaba parte de sus planes de éste día, en concreto.

Claro, el joven tampoco contó con la traición de Emma...

\- Dile al abuelo que en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

\- [LLAMADA FINALIZADA] Viejo: en cinco, llega. - Anuncia, al volver.

_"Mi Lovi-love... 'Toni'... Solo cuando algo malo pasa, me dice 'Toni'... ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?"_ Pensaba el joven de rasgos mediterráneos.

_"Toni, murió el amigo de Feliciano... Toni, mi 'mamma' esta muy enferma y necesita de 'papa'; viviré con el 'nonno'... Toni, el doctor le dijo al abuelo que sufro de Choriea; le dijo que si eso progresa, no podré tocar el violín; es lo único que sé hacer bien... ¿Qué voy a hacer, Toni?"_

Entre él y Lovino existe una relación filial incomprendida por la gente, pero, ser 'Toni', ser 'Bastardo', era una cuestión de entendimiento profundo de quién es Lovino. También, porqué no es un simple enamoramiento platónico el que tiene Antonio con su primo italiano.

Al llegar a la Dirección:

\- Toni, - Le habla Lovino mientras Feliciano le ofrece una silla - le mostré los volantes al '_nonno_'.

Algo en el pecho del de ojos verdes punzó.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! - Iba levantando la voz hacia su amado primo.

\- ¡Antonio! - Intervino Aurelio, estoico. - No le culpes. - Le sonrió al chiquillo de mal carácter. - Hizo bien. Voy a castigar a quienes te perjudicaron. - Se acomoda en su sillón. - Pero necesito saber qué tan falso o cierto es lo que dicen estas cosas. - La palidez volvió a invadir el rostro del joven. - Y tengo algo muy importante que decirte. - Nota que su nieto a cargo iba a salir. - Lovino, mi dulce, necesito que te quedes.

\- ¡Deja la pedofilia, ancestro del mal! - Se sienta en la otra silla, borde, gracias al particular calificativo.

Con eso, inició una de las conversaciones más difíciles de la vida de Antonio.

Mientras, Emma retoma sus pasos hasta los baños. Junto a Alfred, decidieron separarse para ampliar su búsqueda. Sin embargo, Gilbert había conseguido seguirlos y al notar que ella pasaría por el territorio BFT...

Una mano desconocida le tapa la boca a la chica. Ella empieza a forcejear hasta que escucha:

\- ¿No era esto lo que buscabas hacerle a Erika?

Gilbert llevo, "sin mucho esfuerzo", a la chica al baño de damas.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO DELINCUENTE!

\- ¡CÁLLATE, ZORRA!

\- ¡MI HERMANO VA A CASTRARTE!

\- ¡Antes va a tener que reconocerte! - Saca una navaja y la chica palidece.

\- Oye, Beilschmidt - asustada -, podemos hablar de esto. No tenemos que ponernos violentos por nada.

\- ¡¿Por nada?!... ¡Ke, se, se, se, se! ¿Qué podía esperar de una cobarde como tú?... - Apunta el filo a la mejilla de la joven. - Arruinarle el último año a mi amigo porque no te dio ni la hora, es muy bajo, estúpida.

\- Po-Por favor, Gilbert, se-seamos razonables... Tu-Tú ya eres ca-casi un a-adulto...

\- Mira tú: hasta donde recuerdo, secundabas a Hédévary que soy un "bebé crecido"... - Emma estaba empezando a llorar, al notar la rabia contenida del albino. - Déjame recordar... "Cría de asno", "Germen de pollo", "Gay de cuna"...

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! - Se deshacía en lágrimas. - ¡Lo siento, Gilbert!...

Que nadie crea que él está a gusto haciendo eso. Gilbert tenía esa navaja desde que su 'lindo' Lutz se la dio, en su décimo cumpleaños. Y desde antes de esa fecha, esa hoja jamás ha sido afilada.

Por tanto, él solo la estaba aterrorizando antes de llevarla con los otros. Táctica aprendida en aquellos tiempos en los que Roderich y Ludwig eran los abusadores más temidos de la Academia.

Es una parte del pasado por la cual el mayor hizo un gran sacrificio por ese par y tiene una mancha en su registro permanente, de la cual su familia duda mucho que pueda zafarse para entrar a universidad alguna.

Adiós a su sueño (bien escondido) de ser veterinario...

Ha vivido por años en aquel abismo de esperanzas rotas y sueños truncados, por voluntad propia, para que vengan un par de '_amateurs_' a fastidiar personas sin verdadera fe en la humanidad como Antonio y su primo (aunque sea odioso), es algo que no tolera.

\- Voy a enseñarte lo que significa la 'Be' en mi grupo, señorita Van-deer-Hoeven.

Como alimaña en la oscuridad, se lleva a arrastras a la chica.

De forma paralela, el universo sincroniza aquellas oscuras y tristes memorias en el más joven de los varones Beilschmidt, mientras la clase de Matemáticas es impartida en su respectiva sección del primer año.

Él también fue testigo de aquel bochorno hacia el amigo de su hermano. Algo en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el tiempo en que lastimó a muchos compañeros, guiado por las palabras faltas de humanidad que alguna vez pronunció Roderich.

Vivió fascinado del respeto - o temor, como prefieran - que infundían ambos. Sabía de la sed de poder que Kiku pudo sentir y que Feliciano fue un esbirro presto a hacer maldades a los demás estudiantes.

Y si bien su hermano mayor fue parte de las peleas que ellos se encargaban de iniciar, nunca tuvo voto para escoger qué debía hacerse.

Cuando él, su Gilbo, se echó toda la responsabilidad de sus actos violentos y de vandalismo que eran ideados por Eldestein, fue la primera vez que lloró en su hombro, rogándole que lo golpeara. Que hiciera algo que lo lastime para poder pagar en algo aquella culpa.

Y Gilbert sólo sonrió y le dijo:

_"Bueno, para lo que iba a servir yo... Después de todo, no sé cuidar a ningún ser vivo ¿recuerdas? Lo dijo el abuelo."_

El sabe que Roderich no trata mucho a su hermano porque no sabe como demostrar su afecto.

_"No creo que tome bien que le agradezca algo. Es capaz de humillarme y ya es suficiente, para mí, con su nobleza"_, le dijo el chico de lentes, bastante avergonzado de admitir que veía en su revoltoso primo a un héroe. Gracias a Gilbert, ellos son considerados como prodigios.

Sumido en la tristeza, la campana de fin de hora suena y se dirige a un salón bastante olvidado; no suele ver gente que pase por ahí. Por eso, allí dentro, le gusta escribir en su diario. Un hábito bastante terapéutico que el albino le transmitió desde que aprendió el alfabeto.

Deja fluir aquellos sentimientos en el papel, hasta que un ruido le indica que nunca estuvo solo.

\- ¿Quién es? - Silencio. - Identifíquese. - Oye una banca moverse.

De pronto, la figura de su prima es puesta en su campo de visión. Y nota que hay surcos acuosos en las mejillas de Erika.

\- Eh ¿estás bien? - Le cuesta ser empático.

\- Ho-Hola, Lutz. Disculpa si te asusté.

\- Tranquila... ¿Por qué te escondías?

\- Lutz, Alfred y Emma hicieron los volantes de esta mañana. - Al rubio le toma por sorpresa aquella acusación. - Es una venganza hacia Braginsky y Fernández-Carriedo. Me estaban siguiendo y logré llegar aquí. - Hablaba mientras sus lágrimas continuaban marcando su rostro.


End file.
